I Wish Pokémon Were Real
by Melody Python-Veria
Summary: **Discontinued**: A wish made by the protagonist thrusts six teenage girls into the world of Pokémon. By thrusts I mean, they jump in without even thinking about how strange it is that Pokémon are now real. Rated T for the possible strong language my friends may use. :P
1. Maybe it was a Solar Flare

Hello readers! I'm sorry if you read my other two stories, I wrote those back when I had reading material that went with them. I gave up on them when I stopped reading both because I had no inspiration. So, since I wanted to write something I figured I'd choose something I'd always have motivation for, Pokémon.

I had permission from my friends to use their names in this fan-fiction, which is probably only going to be read by them...but who cares.

**Disclaimer:**** Pokémon is not mine, nor do I claim it to be. There isn't an okapi Pokémon yet, I think that's proof enough. None of the characters are mine either because so far (other than the mention of Oak) they are real people.**

* * *

"I'll take six!" Alicia said excitedly starting up her Game Boy DS.

"Same here," Samantha said, though less obvious than Alicia it was obvious she was excited.

I had invited my friends over that night to play Pokémon together and I was giving away Eevees. For some people it would be strange to just give away Eevees, everyone wanted at least seven of them to complete their Pokédex, and they were rather rare. Unlike my other friends I was collecting female Pokémon only, whenever possible, so it would make my life as a "Pokémon breeder" easier.

"Need any more Dana?" I asked, eager to get rid of the sixteen other male Eevees cluttering the PC boxes on my Pokémon HeartGold.

"Nah," she dismissed, "I can just trade over my Eeveelutions that I evolved from the Eevees you gave me last week."

"Still have six left for me?" Ashley asked, showing up late as usual.

"Of course, and six for Paula if she ends up playing," I replied.

It was normal for us six to get together over the weekend to do Pokémon related activities, though it was hardly usual for us to be sitting out on the lawn in someone's backyard while doing this. That's what we were doing though; I had suggested it because a change in scenery once in a while is nice, and it wasn't a bad night to be outside either.

Paula looked up at the sky, "You know, it might not be wise for us to be out here tonight, it looks like a full moon," she commented, "They say that strange things happen during full moons."

"Well they've got that right," Dana said jokingly, "It certainly isn't normal for six teenagers to be playing Pokémon outside at night."

That got a chuckle out of all of us.

"Hey!" exclaimed Alicia, "A shooting star! Everyone make a wish."

"You know wishing on a shooting star does nothing," Samantha said, turning her gaze upward to watch the "star" careen across the star.

"Of course we know that," Ashley said, doing the same as Samantha, "But I like to hope it does something."

All six of us watched the "star" shoot across the sky. While I had never believed in things like wishing on shooting stars, or when you blow out candles on a birthday cake, for some reason I was compelled to wish. I figured it was because I assumed the other five were doing the same, or maybe it was the full moon, but I'm glad some kind of force made me wish on this particular star.

'_I wish Pokémon were real,'_ I thought wistfully. I knew it was an impossible dream, but I figured most dreams were.

"What did you guys wish for?" Dana asked as the "star" continued to make its way toward the horizon.

"We can't tell you!" Ashley said, almost sounding offended.

Though we had all finished our wishing we continued to watch the "star" as it disappeared over the horizon.

The ground shook, Alicia screamed, "Earthquake!"

While it certainly was surprising it was easy to determine it wasn't an earthquake, it wasn't anywhere near long enough.

Paula voiced my thoughts, "I don't think it was an earthquake Alicia."

"Maybe it was a solar flare that burst out from the Sun that was hot enough to partially melt the core of the Earth, causing the mantle to heat up, thus melting part of the surface of the Earth, causing the Earth to crack."

"Or maybe the shooting star was a meteorite which landed close by," Samantha commented shooting Ashley a quizzical look.

"That's probably more likely, but I like my idea better," Ashley replied.

"I think we should go look for it," Dana declared, "since Samantha thinks it's close by."

That's just what we did, all six of us decided it would be a good idea to go and search for a meteorite in the middle of the night, in a field that coyotes are often found in.

It wasn't hard to find where the meteorite had landed; there was a rather large impact spot large enough for all six of us to stand around comfortably. What was hard to find was the meteorite. We had all imagined something that made such an impact would be large, but just looking down from the lip of the small crater we couldn't see anything but dirt.

We stood there in amazement. What invisible force could have made the impact spot we were standing around?

That's when a star with a body appeared in front of my face.

I quickly stepped backward and let out a small squeak of a scream. _'It can't be,'_ I thought while gaping at the floating decagonal shape attached to a body, which was also floating.

My friends were also at a loss for words it seemed, none of them even making a sound. For all I knew they may have run off and left me with this thing. A quick glance to my right showed that this wasn't the case though; Dana was still standing there, frozen in shock.

Finally I found my voice, "You...you're..." I may have found my voice, but not my ability to formulate sentences.

"Yes, I am Jirachi," it responded to my non-existent possible question.

"B-but how?" I asked, finally managing more than one correct word, though it was only just a sentence.

"You wished for Pokémon, didn't you?" It asked, when I nodded it continued, "Well, that's exactly what you received. Your wish changed everything around you, and the main thing is that all animals have been replaced with Pokémon."

"What about our pets?" wailed Alicia.

"I don't know, I assume they changed into Pokémon too."

"What about the world, it looks nothing like the Pokémon world," stated Samantha.

Jirachi pointed in the general direction of my house. We all looked over, and again we were completely shocked.

"It's Pallet Town!" Dana managed to blurt.

Upon further investigation I found it was Pallet Town, though it didn't quite look the same. There were more houses. Rather than the usual two houses plus a Pokémon Lab there were eight houses, and of course the Lab.

The six of us turned back to look at Jirachi, but it had disappeared.

"Well," said Paula, managing to speak before the rest of us, "I guess we figure out who's house is whose and figure out to do with all of this," she made a vague gesture I assumed to mean everything, "tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good," said Ashley shakily.

We walked to Pallet Town in stunned silence, passing Rattata in the grass.

I walked into my house, finding it with little difficulty. The outside looked the same as before, hinting at which was mine. The inside looked the same too, including my dad, my dog and my rats. Surprisingly my mom, her boyfriend and my ex-step dad were all there too, along with their pets.

I looked at the three adults, the shock on my face from earlier re-appearing, "Why are all three of you here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" my mom asked, "We've always lived together here remember. I didn't have enough money to move out when your dad and I divorced, and your ex-step dad didn't have enough to move out when we broke up either. Plus, we thought it'd be easier for you if all of the important people in your life were under the same roof.

I didn't remember this because it wasn't the way it happened, but I went with it, "That's not what I mean mom, I mean why are you all sitting at the kitchen table?" It was true, all four of them were, oddly, sitting at the kitchen table in the middle of the night.

"Well, we were waiting for you to get home," my ex-step dad said.

"We wanted to give you this," my dad added while handing me a new backpack," and we need to tell you that Professor Oak wants to see you and your friends tomorrow morning."

"Um, okay, thanks," I said taking the backpack from my dad and heading downstairs to my room.

I fell asleep wondering if when I woke up everything would be back to normal. I often had dreams where a whole day would play out, I'd go to sleep in my dream and I'd wake up back in reality and realize the other day was just a dream.


	2. Are You a Boy or a Girl?

Well, I have received more views than I thought I would, thanks people! Of course, I love reviews (who doesn't). Feel free to be as critical as you want, I want to improve my writing, so if you see something that is done poorly let me know!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

"_I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was..."_

"Oh ha, ha iPod, very funny," I groaned as I rolled over in bed to hit the off button on my alarm clock.

Before I turned it off though the song cut off and an older man's voice started talking, "Welcome to the world of Pokémon..."

I watched my clock in amazement; what was this? The Pokémon theme song was definitely on my iPod, but this wasn't. I decided to listen into what was going on.

The strange voice went on to explain what Pokémon were and what they're used for.

"Now, are you a boy or a girl?" The voice asked.

That's when I turned the alarm off.

I lounged in bed for a bit pondering the supposed dream I had had last night, trying to forget about the weird awakening. I knew there was no way that all of that was real, right?

Then it hit me, today was only Sunday, so why was my alarm going off? I had programmed it to only ring on weekdays. I glanced at my clock, and sure enough it was 7:00 on Sunday.

Lazily, I pulled myself out of bed; there was no falling back asleep now since I was already up and thinking. I threw on a random shirt and pair of pants, and then put my arms in the sleeves of my sweater. As I brushed my hair I wondered if my dad was going to yell down the stairs at me to make sure I was awake. Though he never woke me up on weekends he did whenever I had to wake up for something. I assumed it would be only a matter of time before he called for me, hopefully reminding me of what it was I had to wake up for today.

"Jenn, rise and shine," called a voice.

'_Okay, my mom decided to skip the information,' _I thought in the back of my mind.

Just as I was about to leave my room my thought finally hit me, my _mom_ had called me to wake up. I glanced around my room quickly, confirming I was at my dad's house and not at my mom's apartment.

"Alright, maybe whatever it was I'm forgetting involved my mom as well, and so she's here," I reasoned with myself, brushing off the idea that the dream wasn't really a dream.

I slowly walked up the stairs and into the kitchen; both my mom and dad were sitting at the table, this I had expected. What I hadn't been expecting was seeing both mom mom's ex and her current boyfriend sitting there too.

"I can't believe my baby finally is getting her first Pokémon today!" my mother exclaimed wrapping her arms around me.

"I know, it's pretty cool," said my mom's ex, who glanced at me sympathetically; he knew how much I hated hugs.

"Yeah, uh, thanks mom..." I mumbled as she finally let go.

"I'm sure you'll be a great trainer Jenn," my dad said, trying to hide the fact he was tearing up.

"Well, I guess I'm off," I said turning on my heel and walking toward the door. So I wasn't dreaming after all, it was hard to believe, but it was hard to deny it.

I opened up the door and found that I wasn't alone in town, Dana, Paula and Samantha were all up and standing outside of the house that looked like Alicia's.

"So, what's going on, party started without me?" I asked.

"No, Ashley is trying to get Alicia out of bed," Dana replied.

"Apparently she's not too fun to wake up," said Paula, who looked a bit worried, probably about Ashley's life.

"Well, I GUESS SHE DOESN'T WANT HER POKÉMON," declared Samantha loudly.

"I DO SO!" a voice yelled from inside the house. Less than a minute later Alicia was running out of the house, dragging a startled Ashley behind her.

"Well now that we're all here," Ashley said as she collected herself, "let's go get our Pokémon."

It was a very short walk to the Lab. Once we arrived I stopped and looked back at my friends. They all were too excited to hide it, but I felt like we were doing something wrong. Not in getting Pokémon, but kind of like forgetting an important step.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Dana.

"I feel like..." then it hit me, "Oh, I know. In the games Oak is never at his Lab!" I said happy to have figured out my little puzzle.

The expression on Dana's face changed from confused to a look that almost scared me, "That means Blue is in that building right now!"

She rushed by me, opened the door and sprinted in. Before we even had time to register what happened Dana's head popped back out of the door wearing a frown, "Nope, just Oak."

The rest of us followed Dana's lead into the large building and walked up the long isle leading to where Oak was standing.

"Hello all of you," said Oak, "Eager to get our Pokémon are we?"

All of us nodded, though it was only Professor Oak we were the smallest bit star struck.

He smiled at us, "So, who wants to be first to receive their first Pokémon?"

Alicia's hand shot up, as did Dana's, Ashley's and Samantha's.

"I think Jenn should pick first," Paula said, "she was the one who...um...made all of this possible after all."

I glanced at Paula, knowing both of us were thinking the same things when she paused for thought. It probably wouldn't be the best idea to bring up that I was the one who brought the Pokémon world out of a game.

"I guess you're right," Samantha said lowering her hand. The other three did as she did, mumbling their approval.

"Alright Jenn, the Pokéballs are on the table over there," he said motioning to his left.

I walked over, "But there are only three Pokéballs," I pointed out.

"I realize," he replied with a smile.

I shrugged my shoulders, I assumed he had something planned. I looked at the three Pokéballs on the table, in front of each was a label.

Under the first was, _"The grass type Pokémon, Bulbasaur"_, the second was, _"The water type, Squirtle"_, and the third was, _"The fire type, Charmander"_.

I knew exactly what I was going to choose. I confidently picked up the first Pokéball on the table, containing Bulbasaur.

As soon as the Pokéball was in my hand a new one popped through a tube underneath where the Pokéball was just sitting. _'Impressive,'_ I thought glancing over at Oak.

"I'm next!" called Alicia rushing up to the desk and immediately picking up the Pokéball by the Charmander label.

Samantha walked up next, "Well, I'll even out the playing field," she said picking up a Squirtle.

Dana then walked up to the Pokéball containing Charmander, "Well now I don't feel bad about doubling up on one of the starters."

Paula also picked up a Charmander, "I guess the playing field isn't so even anymore," she said and looked at me sympathetically.

"That leaves you Ashley," Oak said. All of our heads swung around to look at the last of us to pick.

"I don't know!" she whined, "I love all of them!"

"Oh just pick one!" Alicia snapped.

Ashley let out a sort of yell and ran over to the Pokémon with a Bulbasaur in it.

"Great!" exclaimed Oak, "Now all of you, come over here and get your Pokédexes."

"Don't we need to deliver a package to you first?" Dana asked, thinking to the storyline of the games.

"What are you talking about?" asked Oak.

"Never mind," she replied.

The six of us received our Pokédexes and left the Lab.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I'm off to fight Brock," said Dana before walking off to Route 1.

"We're teaming up and doing the same," Samantha said for her and Paula before they followed Dana.

"I'm going to find Articuno!" Alicia yelled and ran off in the same direction.

"Okay..." Ashley said trudging off behind her over excited friend.

"No one wants to battle?" I asked. The lack of an answer told me no.

Seeing as I had plenty of time ahead of me I decided to backtrack and see if there was a Potion in my computer, however that worked.

"What are you doing back?" my mom's boyfriend asked as I walked in the door.

I glanced over to the kitchen table, where all four of my family members still sat, "Why are you all still at the kitchen table?" I retorted.

I loaded up the computer, and my suspicion was correct, a Potion waited for me there. After a few minutes of fiddling the Potion somehow appeared in my bag.

'_I wonder if everyone remembered to check their computers?'_ I wondered. I decided to check with their parents.

I knocked on the door of the house next to mine, the one that looked like Dana's house. There was no answer, so I opened the door and walked in, assuming no one was home.

I walked into the kitchen and discovered, to my surprise, that her parents and brother were all sitting at the table.

"Um, do you mind if I go check Dana's computer for a Potion. I think she may have forgotten it."

"No, go right ahead," her mother answered.

I went up stairs to Dana's bedroom, turned her computer on and took out her Potion, which she had left behind.

I went and checked the rest of my friend's houses, coming up with the same results at each house, all the people sitting at the kitchen table and not caring that I was just walking into their houses.

Now that I was carrying six Potions I set my first goal in the Pokémon world was, to deliver these Potions to my friends.


	3. Unable to Jump a 2 Foot Ledge?

Oh my goodness, a ton of views! Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far, and double thanks to the people who reviewed as well.

If you'd like to know more about my schedule for making this Fan-Fiction go to YouTube and add the end half of the link to the web address:

/watch?v=UsV9w405nBk

I am VERY sorry I didn't upload this sooner. For some reason Fan-Fiction wasn't letting me edit my story. I've figured out how to bypass this, but I had to make another story. Ignore the second story on my profile because it's only there to bypass the Error 2 message.

If you couldn't tell from the last chapter I want to make jokes about everything strange that there is in Pokémon, for example your mom never leaving the kitchen. Please leave some suggestions by either messaging me or leaving them in a review.

Also, this is based off of Pokémon Leaf Green and Fire Red rather than the originals. I did this so we can have better TMs for our Pokémon, and in some cases better learn sets. We will not receive a National Pokédex in this series so we will not be able to catch generation 2 or 3 Pokémon.

If you're Ashley or Alicia, don't worry, you'll be in a chapter fairly shortly. You're going to be the star of a joke!

A message from my cat Diesel, an aspiring author: -+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++. He likes to rest his chin on my laptop keyboard.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I looked back over my shoulder to where my house, along with my friends' houses, and Oak's lab stood. It felt weird to be leaving here. Not only was it a dream come true to take the first steps out of Pallet Town, but it was also very strange. I never thought I'd actually be walking out of here in reality, rather than just in a game. Inhaling deeply I stepped into the tall grass surrounding the quaint town, prepared for anything.

"Ouch!" I yelped. I looked down to see a Rattata biting my shoe. Apparently I wasn't ready to be literally attacked by the Pokémon-.

'_Time for my first wild battle!' _my mind raced with excitement. I threw out Bulbasaur's Pokéball eagerly.

"Ready buddy?" I asked him.

"Bulba!" he responded.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, "Bulbasaur use..."

I hesitated, thinking back to the games, thinking I remembered Bulbasaur started with Tackle. I didn't need to think long though, and not for the obvious reason of making up my mind.

As I was thinking my arm started to get warmer. Confused brought my arm to my face. My eyes rested on my watch and to my surprise it looked different. Not only wasn't it the normal light blue colour, it was also glowing. A beam of light shot out of my watch making a hologram at my eye level. The beam of light disappeared almost as soon as I saw it, but the hologram was still there.

The hologram was a partially see-through white. Near the bottom were two words in boxes with the words Tackle and Growl printed in them, beneath those two boxes were two empty ones. Above this was what looked like two health and experience gages, one for each Pokémon, accompanied by the level. It sort of resembled the screen in a Pokémon battle in the games, minus the Pokémon.

"How is this even possible?" I exclaimed, completely baffled by what just happened. I glanced down at my wrist, which was now by my waist since I had let my arm drop. It looked like I was wearing a normal watch, which I obviously wasn't.

I reached out at the screen like thing that was sitting only a ruler's length in front of my face. Expecting my hand to go right through it I was startled when I touched it. It felt like glass! I pushed on it and it moved, I pushed it off to the side so I could glance at it if I needed to, but it wasn't right in my face.

"Er, Bulbasaur use Tackle," I said less enthusiastic than I had been before since I had been startled by this floating glass panel popping up out of nowhere.

Bulbasaur gave a grunt, sounding like his name while slamming himself into the Rattata.

I watched the glass screen as the Rattata's health bar fell about a third of the way. This would be an easy battle.

The Rattata used Tail Whip, which my Bulbasaur didn't seem to particularly enjoy.

Again I glanced over at the weird glass panel, a message telling me Bulbasaur's Defence fell popped up in a part of the screen that wasn't covered by other things.

The battle continued in this manner for another turn before Bulbasaur landed the third blow, making the Rattata faint.

After a message about the Rattata fainting disappeared from the screen the screen itself vanished. I gave the air where the glass was just hovering a confused glanced but brushed it off; it wasn't any weirder than it appearing in the first place.

Before making my way through the rest of the grass patch I returned Bulbasaur, who seemed un-phased from the battle back to his Pokéball. Just past the grass was a rather small ledge. I studied it as I walked over to it, it was only about two feet tall, plenty small enough to hoist myself onto. I put my hands onto the ledge, ready to swing my legs up.

"Hey, you down there," a voice called as their lower body walked into my view.

"Down here?" I asked, "You're not much higher up than I am."

Seeming to ignore my question he responded with, "You can't just climb up these ledges."

"Why not, it's easy enough," I argued, "Look, I can just sit on the ledge without any effort at all!" I sat down.

"That may be true, but it's just not done," he said authoritatively.

"Fine," I sighed, walking into the tall grass blocking the gap between the two ledges. "Ouch! Oh come on!" I growled as a Pidgey jumped at me.

I glanced over at the man who had stopped me from jumping over the ledge. He just shrugged at me.

"You know, I wouldn't have been attacked by this Pidgey if you had just let me climb that thing," I said, venom dripping from each word.

The battle was a little tougher on Bulbasaur since the only thing the Pidgy did was Tackle him. It took four Tackles from Bulbasaur to finally get the Pidgey to faint. I glanced over at the glass, which for some reason was still hadn't disappeared. In big bold letters in the center of the screen it said 'Your Bulbasaur has reached level 6!".

"Your Bulbasaur wouldn't have gotten stronger if I had just let you climb over the ledge either," the man retorted.

"Oh, you can see the screen too," I said, "I thought I was just crazy."

He laughed at that, "You know," he said, "Today many young trainers like you came by here and all of them just complained about me. It's a real treat to find someone who can look past my enforcing things."

"Thanks," I said surprised, "Most of my friends often are more likely to humour someone than I am."

"Just for that I'll give you a free sample of a supply from the store I work at, don't worry I'll pay for it when I get back," he said as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a Potion, and handed it to me.

I nodded gratefully before parting ways with this friendly stranger. After another few wild battles not only did Bulbasaur grow to level 7 and learn Leech Seed, we also made it to Viridian City, though it was nearly dark. Deciding to end my journey for the day I decided to head to the Pokémon Center.

"Hey Jenn!" a voice called as the doors of the Pokémon Center slid open. Glancing toward the table to my right I identified the voice as Dana's, though Samantha and Paula were also sitting with her.

"I'm glad I managed to catch up to you guys!" I said happily as I strolled over to join them, "I decided to bring you the Potions you left at home."

"Ah, sweet, thanks!" Samantha said reaching into my bag to claim one of the now seven Potions.

"Was it hard to figure out how to take these things out of the computer?" Paula asked grabbing her Potion.

"Not really, it just took some fiddling," I replied.

"Get into any battles along the way here?" Dana asked.

"Of course, I assume you did as well," I said.

"We all did," Samantha chipped in, "Those screens are really strange, aren't they?"

I glanced down at their wrists; they all had the same watch as I did, "Yeah. Do you think Jirachi gave them to us so we wouldn't need to look for these things ourselves?"

"I didn't think these things existed beyond ours," Dana said.

"Well there was a guy on the route, the guy who wouldn't let us," I said us because the man told me that some people had tried to hop the ledge earlier, "Climb over the ledge. He watched me get into a Pokémon battle and commented on Bulbasaur's level. I assumed he'd seen them before."

Paula glanced down at her new watch, "It's getting late, and we'd better get to sleep if we want to get an early start tomorrow."

"Sounds good," I replied, "Where are we sleeping?"

"I asked Nurse Joy about it, she said we could sleep in that room over there," Samantha said pointing to a door that hadn't existed in the games.

"Okay, there'd better be a bathroom back there as well," I responded, thinking back to the games where there are no beds or bathrooms.

Dana laughed, "Yes, there is. That was the first thing I checked when I got here because of the games."

With that we all walked into this room, each took one of the many beds and went to sleep.


	4. He Talks and She Doesn't

Wow, my story is rather popular! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story, and also thanks to everyone for being patient for my next chapter. For some reason stories on particular servers can't update and this is one of them. People have found a way to get around this by using another story that can be updated. That's what I'm doing. But it seems this problem has been resolved, so I will be deleting this other story if I can upload this with no problems.

If anyone has reviewed my story and pointed out Brock is in Pewter City, I know, I forgot to add in the words "in the next town" at the end of Paula's sentence. These things happen when you write a story before bed. So I changed her line, and Dana's response a little.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Blinding light shone through the window as my eyes opened to a new day. Though I had spent a full day in the Pokémon world now, I was still shocked that it wasn't all a dream. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to the light then climbed out of bed.

After showering, putting on clean clothes, which I'm glad my mother packed for me, and packing my backpack I walked into the main room of the Pokémon Center. Glancing around I found my friends sitting at the same table they were at before we went to sleep last night. I walked over and joined them.

Samantha handed me a plate and through a mouth full of food mumbled, "Have some breakfast. It's delicious!"

I looked at the plate, "Where did the food come from?" I asked, "All of the food in the game consists of berries and those three drinks from the vending machine."

Dana laughed, causing herself to choke on a mouthful of food.

"Nurse Joy gave it to us," Paula said between bites, "She is very cheerful and polite. She always says she hopes to see us again. It was nice the first few times, but it's already getting annoying."

I smiled and nodded before shoving a fork-full of egg into my mouth, "Do you suppose these eggs are from a Chansey?"

Dana stopped eating and looked down at her plate, "Hm, maybe," she replied, "Where would the bacon and milk have come from then? There aren't any pigs or cows in this generation."

"Maybe they import," Samantha suggested, "from places like Jotho for their milk and Hoenn for bacon."

We all thought about this for a minute and we all put our forks down. It wasn't too appetising to think about your food having been a Pokémon.

"So where is everyone going today?" I asked.

"Samantha and I are going to challenge Brock in the next town," Paula responded, "We did a lot of training yesterday on Route 1."

"I'm not sure," said Dana, "I should probably keep training since I have a Charmander. Even though Viridian Forest still stands in the way I'm sure Charmander will benifit from the training now."

I nodded, "I'm off to Route 22. I need to keep training and also catch another Pokémon. Route 22 would be a good place to start."

"I'll go with you!" Dana exclaimed with much more excitement than I thought my statement invoked.

The four of us returned our plates to Nurse Joy who gave them to a Chansey to take care of. Then we exited the Pokémon Center and Dana and I said good bye to Paula and Samantha before we parted ways.

"Let's get moving!" Dana said enthusiastically.

"Alright," I said, still confused about Dana's excitement.

The two of us travelled west from the Pokémon Center and we came across a person in an area surrounded by trees and water.

"Ah, the inaccessible person," I said staring at him, "or at least until we get cut." We wandered over to the small tree blocking the way into this area.

"You know," said Dana glancing down at the puny tree sticking out of the ground, "I could probably break this myself."

I chuckled, "Yes I know, but I'm sure that person standing to the north of us would tell us to stop like that guy on Route 1 did with the ledge."

"You're probably right," she answered.

Both of us continued along the west bound path until it switched to running north and south. At this point we heard a voice call, "Smell you later!"

"Ah, I get why you wanted to come with me now," I said glancing at Dana, "because that was obviously the voice of..."

"Blue!" Dana interrupted before rushing off down the path.

I sighed, rolling my eyes in mock impatience. I followed the path that Dana had dashed down only a second earlier. Then I walked up through the grass and found Dana staring at two boys, one with a hat and the other with spiky hair.

"Er..." said one of the boys, the one with the abnormally spiky hair, "Who are you?"

If a person could melt I'm sure Dana would have, "I'm Dana," she said after a long pause, "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!"

"I don't even know you, how do you know me?" responded the boy.

"You're Blue from the Poké..."

As soon as Blue asked the question I ran over and, just in time covered Dana's mouth with my hand, "Don't mind my friend," I said awkwardly, "She just...had heard a lot about you, that's all."

"And what am I?" the other boy said, "Dirt?"

The hand covering Dana's mouth dropped to my side. Dana and I, at the same time gasped, "You can talk?"

"Of course," he said, obviously annoyed, "Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Well in the ga..." my hand clamped down on Dana's mouth before she could say any more.

"You were just so quiet this whole time," I said making up an excuse on the spot, "So, you're Red, right?" I asked hoping to change our first impression on the other boy.

"Yes," he replied, "It's wonderful to actually be recognized," he said before storming off toward Viridian City.

"What's with him?" Dana said after prying my hand from her mouth.

"I just beat him in a battle," Blue boasted, "You're lucky he didn't faint, since that's what normally happens when people win against him."

Dana and I turned to each other and stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, pretty pathetic," said Blue sensing our amusement, "Well, I'm going to challenge Brock now..." he trailed off.

"It was nice meeting you," I said.

"It was a dream come true!" said Dana.

I mouthed the words 'Just ignore her, she's crazy,' to Blue before he walked off in the same direction Red had.

"What was all of that for?" Dana demanded when Blue was likely out of ear shot.

"You do realize the Pokémon games never existed here," I told her to explain my actions, "This is their actual world. It wouldn't be right to just flat out tell them it's all just a game."

Dana looked taken aback by the revelation, "I guess you're right," she responded, "I never would have thought about it that way."

With that, Dana and I walked back to Viridian City.


	5. Bruises and Captures

Hello again readers! I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time, I've been all written out for the past...what, like 5 months or so. English class certainly takes a lot out of your creativity and will to write! I would have started writing as soon as summer break started, but I decided not to write anything until I got back from my trip to San Francisco, because I knew if I stopped writing for a week after starting again I wouldn't get back to it. So, I'm back from my trip now, and I'm happy to be back and writing! I'm sure my friends are happy about it too, they've been bugging me about it for months. I promise I'll try to get at least a chapter out a week, though I'm sure it'll end up being more than that for the first little while since I feel so inspired to write.

Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

When Dana and I had returned to the city we noticed that Samantha and Paula hadn't travelled too far, they were both standing only a bit to the north of the path that led to Route 22. They were talking with an old man, clad in blue.

"Oh, that weirdo," Dana chuckled, "I wonder if there's a way to get around him in this game?"

"I certainly hope so!" I replied, "I think I'll catch a Pokémon before I talk to him, it may keep him from stopping me for as long."

"Alright, see you around," Dana said before joining the two other girls talking to the weird old man.

'_Okay,' _I thought, _'off I go!'_

I started to walk back to the south before I realized that I didn't have any Pokéballs. Consequently I turned to the east and wandered over to the PokéMart.

The sliding door of the Mart opened and I stepped inside. Just like in the games the space was fairly small, and blue. I strolled up to the counter, "Five Pokéballs please," I said taking my money out of my pocked, prepared to pay for the balls.

"Right," the man behind the counter said, "1000 Poké dollars please."

We exchanged to balls for my money and I exited the shop. I head to the west and back down Route 22. I stopped before I walked into the grass. I thought for a second, the Pokémon I wanted to find had a 1 in 10 chance of appearing in the games, I wondered if this Pokémon world would be the same.

I stepped into the grass and walked back and forth. _'To any onlookers,' _I thought, _'I must look rather weird.'_

I continued my pacing until I felt a punch in the knee.

"Ouch!" I cried, "Will I always be attacked by these damn wild Pokémon?"

I looked down to see a wild Mankey looking up at me, seeming smug. I threw out Bulbasaur's Pokéball, "Go Bulbasuar!" I cried.

Bulbasaur emerged and cried out his battle cry, "Bulba!"

My wrist heated up again and, from a laser beam the glass screen appeared. I pushed the glass over to the side; it said Mankey was only level 3. I smiled, "Bulbasaur, use Tackle."

Bulbasaur eagerly threw himself at the foe. It took three hits before the Mankey fainted, but Bulbasaur wasn't at all tired yet.

"Great job little guy!" I said watching his experience gage on the glass panel shoot up a bit, only a third of emptiness remained in the gage; he was almost at level 8. I returned Bulbasaur to his Pokéball once the glass screen disappeared and continued the awkward pacing.

After a little while I felt something bite my shoe, I yelped in pain before sighing, this also wasn't the Pokémon I was looking for.

I went through almost exactly the same process on the Rattata who had bitten my foot; the little pest couldn't even slightly faze my Bulbasaur. Once the battle had ended I saw something on the glass display panel pop up. I looked over and saw the message "Bulbasaur grew to level 8!"

I squealed with delight as my Bulbasaur proudly puffed out his chest. I gave him a quick pat on the head before putting him back in his ball and continuing to try and find the Pokémon I was looking for.

After a long while of searching, and making quick work of a level 2 Rattata who decided we "couldn't escape" from it I felt a peck at my ankle. After a yell of pain from the peck I realized this was the Pokémon I was looking for.

"Go Bulbasaur!" I yelled enthusiastically.

Bulbasaur sounded just as enthusiastic as I was when he cried out after emerging from the ball.

"Be careful with this one Bulbasaur, I want to catch it," I whispered.

Bulbasaur turned to me and muttered a quick "Bulba" before turning back to the foe, who would hopefully become our friend.

I looked over at the glass screen that had popped up while I was talking to Bulbasaur, the Spearow that I had found was a female, and level 5, a good level for catching with a level 8 Bulbasaur!

"Bulbasaur use Tackle!" I commanded.

Bulbasaur made a small dent in the female bird's health before returning to my side.

The Spearow growled at us, making a box pop up on the glass screen "Bulbasaur's attack fell!"

I had Bulbasaur Tackle the Spearow a few more times, until her health was in the yellow zone, the Spearow only using growl. After my last Tackle the Spearow used Peck, causing Bulbasaur's health to drop into the yellow as well. After healing quickly and enduring another Peck I threw a Pokéball.

I watched as the ball shook once, twice, three times, and then clicked. I had caught the Spearow!

The glass screen had a new pop up on it, "Gotcha! Spearow was caught!" The screen then gave me the option to nickname my new Pokémon. I refused the offer and smiled proudly at Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur gave a satisfied "Bulba," as the glass panel disappeared. I put him back in his ball and headed back to the Pokémon center in Viridian City to heal my Pokémon.

I went up to the counter in the large building, "Welcome to our Pokémon Center!" the person behind the counter, Nurse Joy, exclaimed.

I returned the greeting with a simple, "Hello."

"Would you like me to heal your Pokémon back to perfect health?" the red-head asked.

"Yes please!" I said, taking the Pokéballs from the belt that they clipped on to, or rather, into.

"Okay, I'll take your Pokémon for a few seconds," she said taking the two Pokéballs from my hand and putting them onto a table.

A Chansey came out of a door behind the counter, pushed some buttons on the side of the table and the Pokéballs flashed.

Nurse Joy picked the balls off of the table when they had stopped flashing, turned back to me, and handed the balls back to me, "Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokémon to full health. We hope to see you again!" she said, giving a polite curtsey.

"Thank you," I replied before leaving the building.


	6. Creepy Old Men and Spooky Items

Hello again! How's this for frequent updates? Can I keep it up? ...Probably not, but I can try.

It may interest some of you to know that I'm actually playing LeafGreen version while writing this Fic, so I can get facts correct, and not overshoot levels. All of the battles I have and will get in (aside from the ones not in the game) have been or will be replicated on the game so that I know what level my Pokémon should be at, and also know what moves they have.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

The sliding door of the Pokémon Center opened and I stepped out. I looked at my watch; it was just after 12:00, so I still had plenty of time to journey on today. Luckily I wasn't hungry because of the large breakfast. I looked down at the two Pokéballs attached to my hip, happy to have added a second member to my team.

I started thinking about what Pokémon I would want permanently on my team throughout my journey through the Kanto region as I walked north. I, of course, would keep using my Bulbasaur, and I'd also be using my Spearow for sentimental reasons. I remembered back to my first play through of Pokémon Crystal when I was six or seven years old. I beat the Elite Four with just my level 100 Fearow. Names of Pokémon filled my head as I kept walking, maybe I'd use an Arcanine, or a...

"Well, now," my thoughts were interrupted by an old man's voice, "I've had my coffee, and that's what I need to get going!"

"That's great," I said to the old man, who I recognized as the old man my friends were talking to earlier, "now, if you'd excuse me..."

"Hm? What's that red box you have?" the man asked me.

"Oh, that's my Pokédex..."

"Ah, so you're working on your Pokédex."

"Evidently," I said growing impatient, "I'd like to get back to that if you don't mind..."

"Then let me give you a word of advice," the man continued interrupting me once again, "Whenever you catch a Pokémon the Pokédex automatically updates its data."

"Yes, that's great, now I'd like to get going..."

"...You don't know how to catch a Pokémon?"

"Er," I glanced down at my belt, "I do, and I already caught one only a few minutes ago."

"I suppose I had better show you then!"

"Are you even hearing what I'm saying?" my words came out as a snarl.

The old man turned around; standing only a foot away from him was a wild Weedle. The old man slowly reached into his bag, pulled out a Pokéball, and threw it. The ball shook three times and then clicked.

"There! Now tell me, that was educational, was it not?" the old man asked, turning back around to face me.

"No, it wasn't really. I already knew how to catch..."

"And here, take this, too," he said handing me a device that looked like a portable DVD player with a logo that said "Teachy TV". I humoured him and put it in my bag.

"If there's something you don't understand, watch that," the old man rambled, "It will teach you about the basics of being a Pokémon Trainer."

"Er, thanks..." I said walking away from the man.

I thought for a second, the Teachy TV wasn't in the original games. This world must be based off of FireRed and LeafGreen. I smiled, that meant there were more TMs to use on my Pokémon!

I continued walking through Route 2. Unlike Route 1 it was almost as short as I remembered from the games. Route 1 took nearly all day to get through while it took only a few short minutes to get to the gate between Route 2 and Viridian Forest.

I entered the gatehouse and looked around. There were a couple of tables, both empty, eight potted trees and two people in the little room.

"Hello," I said, greeting the two girls who seemed content standing where they were, since they didn't move from where they were standing, they only turned in my direction.

"Hello," replied the younger girl in pink, "Have you seen any Rattatas? They may be small, but they have a wicked bite!"

"You're telling me," I said, looking down at the teeth marks on my shoe, "I've run into a couple of them."

"Have you caught one already?" she asked looking down at my two Pokéballs.

"No, neither of those are a Rattata, one's a Bulbasaur and the other is a Spearow."

"Oh," she said disappointedly, she then turned and walked away.

I shrugged and turned to talk to the other girl in the house, who was clothed in a red dress.

"Are you going into Viridian Forest?" she asked me, "It's a natural maze in there."

"Well yes, if I want to continue my journey as a trainer then I need to," I replied.

"Be careful, it can take a couple of days to get through the forest, and that's if you don't get lost!" she said, concern flashing through her features, "I hope all of the other kids who passed through here earlier are okay."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine, and so will I," I replied.

I walked through the northern door of the gatehouse and into the forest, "A couple of days?" I cried out, the message that the woman had told me sinking in, "Are you kidding me?"

"No, no one is kidding you," a voice said.

I looked to the north and saw a younger boy with a yellow hat standing by a giant tree.

"My friends and I come in here all of the time," he said, "We've never made it more than a quarter of the way through because we need to get home in time for bed."

"Well that's just great!" I groaned, "And I assume all of your friends are in here, just waiting for some battles."

"Yup!" the boy replied, "They're not too tough if you have a flying type Pokémon though, we're all bug catchers."

"Thanks for the advice," I replied before turning and walking to the east.

After quite a while of walking I stumbled upon a boy standing in the grass, "Hello," I called to him, "are you a trainer?"

"Well, not really," he said, "I was out today to catch some Pokémon, but I ran out of Pokéballs."

"Oh, I guess you should have stocked up before you came out here," I said sympathetically.

"Yeah, you're right," he said before walking past me, obviously heading for the gatehouse.

I looked out into the patch of grass he was standing in, and something red caught my eye. I decided to take a closer look. I walked through the grass, hopeful that I wouldn't be attacked by wild Pokémon. I stopped beside the item, it looked like a Pokéball.

"If that boy were more observant he would have seen this Pokéball here," I mumbled to myself.

I picked up the Pokéball, and it transformed into a Potion.

I jumped and dropped the strange shape shifting item, "What just happened?" I asked myself.

The Potion hit the ground and turned back into a Pokéball.

I was spooked for a second, but then a memory from the games popped into my head, "Right, everything looks like a Pokéball when it's on the ground."

I laughed at myself and picked the item back up, put it into my bag, and continued walking.


	7. Identical Trainers, Battles, and Tents

The frequent updates continue! Yay!

Daily updates can only continue until the end of summer break. Once school starts up again I won't have time to write a chapter a day, so I'll go to updating once a week, though that may change

I wrote five chapters between yesterday and today. Today is sort of a break for me, but I'll be back to writing multiple chapters tomorrow. Because I'm doing this I may have enough chapters written to not have to worry about writing over the time school is going. There are around 42 to 43 weeks of school this upcoming year (I counted from my calendar, so I may have accidentally messed the number up), so if I can have that many chapters written in advance I won't have to write, I can just upload another chapter every week. I doubt that'll happen, but I can hope. If I'm really lucky I'll be able to write more than that. If that ends up happening I'll calculate a new interval of days between uploads.

Anyway, enough of schedules, onto the story!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I walked for what seemed like ages through the trampled down grass that looked like a pathway between the trees and a patch of tall grass, fiddling with the things attached to my belt. I looked down at my Pokédex. Since I had nothing better to do I decided I would look at the entries that I had made the one for Bulbasaur and the one for Spearow, I continued walking while reading.

"Bulbasaur, seed Pokémon. Height 2'04", weight 15.2 lbs. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon," I read aloud, "Spearow, tiny Pokémon. Height 1'00", weight 4.4 lbs. Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne."

"Hey! You have Pokémon! Come on! Let's battle 'em!"

I let out a startled yelp. I looked to my right and saw a young boy with a strange hat and a bug net, "Oh, you're a trainer, sure, lets battle!" I replied, putting away my Pokédex and pulling one of the Pokéballs off of my belt.

The glass screen was produced from my watch before I threw out my first Pokémon, which was strange. His watch produced a screen as well.

The bug catcher, who, according to my screen, was named Rick, sent out a Weedle at level 6.

"Go Spearow!" I said, throwing a Pokéball.

Spearow came out of the ball and called her name while flapping her wings eagerly.

My screen displayed that she had two attacks, Peck and Growl, "Spearow, use Peck," I called out to her.

The attack didn't quite make the Weedle faint, it held on with just a small bit of health. The Weedle countered with Poison Sting, which luckily didn't poison my Spearow.

I had Spearow use Peck again to make the Weedle faint. The bug catcher then sent out a Caterpie, also at level 6.

The Caterpie must have had better defence because Peck only did enough damage to send Caterpie's health just below half. Caterpie used a String Shot, which made my Spearow very unhappy, she had to flap her wings to get the web like string off of her, my glass screen showing her speed had fallen. Another Peck made the Caterpie faint, and also sent my Spearow's experience gage skyrocketing, putting her at level 6 now.

Both of our screens disappeared and Rick handed me 72 Poké dollars and grumbled out a complaint before I continued on through the forest.

I soon came across a fork in the road and took the right hand path, I knew the left hand path had tall grass in it, and I was not in the mood to be attacked by another wild Pokémon today. Eventually I saw the outline of a person in the distance, presumably another trainer.

As I neared this person I could tell he was wearing a hat, just like the other trainer I had battled earlier. Moving closer I also determined this trainer was holding a net, just like the other trainer was. Once he was close enough to be seen properly I saw he had the same hair, and clothing as the trainer from earlier. It obviously was him, Rick, as my glass screen, watch, thingy had told me earlier.

"Hello again Rick," I called out to the boy, "What are you doing here? And how did you get in front of me?"

"I'm not Rick," the trainer said, turning to face me.

"Well then, you must be his twin," I replied, "You two look exactly alike. You're even wearing the same clothes!"

"No," he answered, "We're friends, but we're not related."

"Oh," I was really confused, how else could two people look exactly alike?

"Well, we need to battle now," the boy said, sounding slightly impatient, "We're both trainers, so we're supposed to battle when we first meet."

"Alright then," I responded as my watch heating up, indicating the glass panel would soon be appearing.

I threw out Spearow's Pokéball, "Go Spearow!" I knew Spearow wasn't going to have a problem with any trainers in the forest, if they were all bug catchers, like they were in the games.

The bug catcher, Doug, sent out a Weedle at level 7, making me hope this wouldn't be a repeat of the same battle, but with level 7s rather than level 6s.

I had Spearow use Peck, which I knew wouldn't quite make it faint, since my Spearow was only a level 6. To my surprise the Weedle fell over and the trainer had it return to its Pokéball; it had fainted.

I looked over at my screen, and in the center of the screen it read, "Critical hit!"

I smiled down at Spearow, who gave out a satisfied chirp.

The bug catcher sent out an identical Weedle, which went down in only two Pecks, but not before covering Spearow with a web of String Shot. This Pokémon's defeat sent Spearow's experience to the end of the bar, indicating a level up. Spearow was now level 7, which caused her to learn Leer.

This time the bug catcher sent out a Kakuna, also at level 7, _"This shouldn't be too bad,"_ I thought,_ "He probably caught the thing as a Kakuna, so all it will do is use Harden."_

Just as I had thought, after a Peck from Spearow the bug catcher had the Kakuna use Harden, an annoyance, but I could deal with it.

It only took another Peck from Spearow to make the Kakuna faint, even though it had just raised its defence with Harden. Again, Spearow's experience bar filled up, putting her at level 8.

The battle ended, and Doug gave me some money out of his pocket before walking over to a flat part of the ground.

"Er, where are you going?" I asked him, following behind.

"I'm going to pitch a tent," he said, "My mom said it was okay if I spent a couple of nights out here so I can get through the forest and back."

"Pitch a tent?" I asked, startled, "Already?"

"Yes, look up," he replied.

I did as he said, and through the trees I saw little pieces of a quickly darkening sky. I hadn't noticed the night's approach since it was already so dark in the forest.

"Oh," I said, "I had hoped to get through here today."

He laughed, "Let me guess, you didn't bring a tent?"

I smiled sheepishly, "You would be guessing correctly."

Doug looked back up at the sky, "It looks cloudy, it may rain," he stated, you'll probably want to sleep in a tent tonight."

I looked back up as well, dark clouds were rolling in over the already dark sky, "Oh, well that's just perfect," I fumed.

"If you don't mind the hard ground, and no sleeping bag, you could share the tent with me," Doug offered.

I looked at him, "Alright," I replied, "As long as it's not an inconvenience."

"Not at all," he said, "Though it may inconvenience you to wake up early tomorrow morning so I can get an early start."

"Not a problem," I responded.

"Great, now help me pitch this stupid thing," he said, pulling out a few fibre glass poles and a tarp, "It isn't glamorous, but it'll keep us dry," he commented seeing my sceptic look at his supplies.

I laughed, "No problem," I said, helping him to plant the poles firmly into the ground.

With a sigh he threw the tarp over our make-shift frame, "It's also pretty easy to put up," he said, "Anyway, goodnight."

With that, Doug climbed into the little tent, pulled out a sleeping bag, and slipped inside it.

"'Night," I mumbled, entering the tent myself.


	8. I Am Your Creator!

Well, I'm still writing ahead! Yesterday I finished up to chapter 11. By the way, while writing chapter 11 I thought of a twist. I wonder if anyone will figure it out. Those of you who know your Pokémon well and are good at figuring things out may get it. If you think you know it, please do not say anything about it in a review.

But then again, that's chapter 11 I'm talking about. This is only chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

"...and that's why I'm a bug catcher," Doug concluded, shoving a fork-full of egg that he had cooked into his mouth.

I did the same, "I'm glad I found someone out here that came prepared," I said after I had finished my mouthful of egg, "Without you I would have frozen, and starved."

"And been drenched," he added with a cheeky smile.

I nodded, "Thanks," I said, "Really, it's been nice."

"Yes, now it's your turn to tell some sort of personal story," he said, setting his plate down on the grass, "Since I shared one with you."

I sighed, "Really? Do I have to?"

"Well it wouldn't be fair if you didn't," he laughed.

"I guess you're right," I mumbled. Now, there was a bit of a predicament. Nothing that I had done in my world would make sense to this boy; the towns I've lived in and visited didn't exist. Not even the countries, continents I knew existed. The only personal story I hadn't told anyone in this world was creating the world of Pokémon, but I couldn't tell him that, could I?

"Oh, come on," Doug tapped his fingers on his leg impatiently; "It can't be that hard to come up with something."

"Well, there's only one thing," I said, "But I can't really tell you..."

"I can keep a secret," he replied.

I sighed, "You really would need to keep this a secret," I said hesitantly, "Not because it would embarrass me, but because it would turn everyone's world upside down."

"Ooh, that sounds great!" he blurted, "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

I let out another sigh, "Fine. I created this world. Well sort of, Jirachi really created this world, but it was created because of me."

Doug stared at me for a few seconds, then burst out laughing, "You thought I would believe that?" he asked through giggles, "How dumb is that?"

"No, it's true," I snapped, "My friends and I saw a shooting star and I wished Pokémon, which was a game in my world, was real, and now here we are."

Doug had stopped laughing now, staring into my eyes, "You-you're telling the truth," he whispered.

"Yes, I am," I said, almost reluctantly, "I created this world from a game."

Doug continued staring at me, causing me much discomfort, "Wow..." he breathed.

"Alright," I said, eager to change the subject, "What was that about an early start you said yesterday?"

"Um, you go ahead and do that," he said, "I need some time to...uh...let this news sink in."

"Oh, okay," I said, feeling a bit guilty, "Thanks again."

"No problem..." he said distantly. He then shook his head, "Come visit me some time in Viridian City," he said, sounding like he had cleared his head a bit.

"Of course I will, "I said as I started to walk north, "See you."

Once I figured Doug couldn't see or hear me I stopped walking and face-palmed, "Why did I tell him?" I asked myself, "I'm such an idiot."

I shook my head; there wasn't anything I could do to change what I had done in the past, no point in dwelling on it. I continued walking; trying to fill my head with thoughts of the Pokémon team I was going to create.

Not too far along the north-south running path I found an item, shaped like a Pokéball just like the last item I had found. I picked it up and it turned into a yellow bottle with a spray nozzle, an Antidote. After I put the bottle in my bag I continued on my very boring walk.

Another fork in the road was presented to me, I chose to take the northern path for now, because I remembered there was another trainer along that path, and the western path had tall grass. I felt I needed a little longer for my bruises from yesterday to heal before tackling the grass.

After a long walk the path turned to the west. A confused looking trainer stood at the bend in the path, holding a map and mumbling to himself. He looked exactly like Rick and Doug had, hat, net and all.

"Hello there," I greeted him, "Up for a battle?"

"Sure, but if I win you have to help me find my way out of here," he said as he eagerly threw out a Pokéball.

I followed his lead, sending Spearow out of her ball once the glass panel, which displayed his name, Anthony, had been moved out of my face.

His first Pokémon was a Caterpie at level 7; I knew Spearow could make quick work of this little caterpillar.

I had Spearow use Peck, which nearly made the Caterpie faint after only the first blow. Caterpie came back at her with a String Shot, which it seemed Spearow had really grown to hate.

Another Peck finished the bug off. Anthony sent out a second Caterpie, this one at level 8. Two Pecks finished this one off as well, but between Pecks the Caterpie managed to land a Tackle which, paired with the little bit of damage on Spearow before caused her to have only half of her health remaining.

I whipped out one of my Potions and used it on Spearow as the battle ended.

"Darn," Anthony said as he handed me some money, "You won. What do you want, since I said you had to do something for me if I won?"

"I want to give you two pieces of advice," I said, "First, evolve your Pokémon," I really was getting tired of seeing Pokémon who could have evolved that hadn't, "And second, it helps to hold your map right-side-up." I turned the map in Anthony's hands around and pointed to the spot where we were. As I looked closer at the map I noticed it looked like a map of Viridian Forest in FireRed or LeafGreen, minus the trainers and items.

"Oh," Anthony blushed, "Thanks."

I nodded and continued along the western path, which eventually turned south, connecting with the western path I hadn't wanted to take earlier.

"Wonderful," I huffed, "Time to be attacked by more Pokémon." I carefully walked south into the tall grass that awaited me.

I was getting close to the end of the patch of grass, "Oh good!" I said cheerfully, "It seems I won't be attacked yet. Ouch!"

I looked down to see a wild Kakuna head butting my leg, "Why did I even say anything?" I groaned.

It was only a level five Kakuna, which was weird, since Weedle don't evolve until level 7. The battle also made Spearow grow to level 9.

"Hm, I've never really thought about it," I said to myself, "But why is it that some Pokémon in the wild are evolved before they should be."

I thought about it as I rounded a corner and started heading west for a bit, then north, "Ah well, who cares?"


	9. Did You Know that Pokémon Evolve?

I love all of you who write reviews. I love opening my e-mail and seeing all of the messages from , or having the little pop up thing in the corner of my screen tell me "You have received a message from ". I love receiving them and reading them. It always brings me joy and inspiration to continue writing. I love getting them even more now that I changed the "You got a message" sound from that annoying "ding-ding" which was the default sound, to the first five seconds of "To Zanarkand". If you don't know that song, go listen to it, you're missing out. Then go play the game it came from, it's spectacular.

Anyway, today I'll be dog-sitting my grandparent's crazy Golden Labrodoodle. I plan on tiring her out in the first half hour, like I always do, which leaves me six hours to do anything, I'll probably be writing for most of that time. The last time I dog-sat for them it was an eight hour long job and I coloured pictures for school the entire time. That's the last time I procrastinate illustrating a children's book.

...What are these author's notes becoming, my personal blog? Sorry, on to the story. By the way, I love all of you who read all of that even more because you're willing to put up with me. =)

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I finally managed to walk through a patch of grass without being attacked, oh joy! At the end of the large area of tall grass there was another bend in the road to the west, which I presumed would lead me south into another patch of grass.

Before I could round the corner, though, I glanced to my right to see a boy standing and looking at a tree. He was dressed the same as the other boys I had seen in the forest, but that didn't seem too unusual anymore.

"Hello," I called out to him.

The boy turned around and faced me, "Did you know that Pokémon evolve?"

"Yes, you should go talk to that other boy, Anthony, to the east of us," I commented, "He didn't seem to know that." I thought for a second, "Well, I guess you could tell Doug that too, his Pokémon could have evolved too, and his Kakuna had been captured."

This boy, Charlie, didn't seem too intent on conversation, throwing out a Pokéball, which contained a level 7 Metapod as soon as I had finished my sentence.

Deciding that Spearow had earned herself a rest I sent out Bulbasaur. Though he didn't have a move that was super effective on the Metapod I figured he could hold his own.

After three turns of Tackles from Bulbasaur and Hardens from Metapod I decided to try out a Leech Seed because I knew it would help to deplete Metapod's health.

Out of Bulbasaur's bulb on his back shot three seeds, which planted themselves around where the Metapod was sitting. They instantly grew into little plants.

Metapod used another Harden, then had some of its health taken by the Leech Seed, which finally dropped its health to the half way point.

It took three more Tackles, and two Leech Seed depletions to have Metapod faint, which took much longer than I would have liked. Luckily the battle caused Bulbasaur to grow to level 9.

Charlie sent out a Caterpie, which was at level 7. I switched out to Spearow.

It took only one Peck for the Caterpie to go crying back to his trainer, or rather faint and be returned to a Pokéball.

To finish the battle Charlie sent out another Metapod, identical to the first one he sent out. This one went down much more easily with Spearow fighting it. Two Pecks were all she needed to knock it out.

"You should take your own advice you know," I told Charlie after our battle, once he had given me the money it was customary to give your opponent if you lost.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, sounding offended.

"I assume you didn't evolve Caterpies into the Metapods you have, since it seems that the only thing they're capable of is Harden. I think you caught both of them," I explained.

Charlie glared at me, "Shut up," he spat, "You don't even have an evolved Pokémon."

"Yes, but I'm still better than you are," I retorted as I continued to round the corner and take the grassy path south.

In the grass a level 4 Metapod attacked me, which was even stranger than the Kakuna earlier. Spearow had no problem one-hit KOing.

Another fork in the road presented itself to me, the last fork I hoped. I went southeast and picked up an item, which was another Potion, then went back and took the western fork, which led me north into another grassy patch.

A boy, Sammy, was standing in the middle of this grassy path, dressed the same as everyone else in the forest. He, of course, challenged me to a battle. He had only one Pokémon, a Weedle at level 9. I sent out Bulbasaur first, and then switched in to Spearow.

The Weedle used Poison Sting, but didn't manage to poison Spearow before I had the chance to attack it. Only two Pecks from Spearow finished it off.

Sammy handed me money, then I finally walked up to the end gate of Viridian Forest.

I sighed, "Finally! Hopefully the route on the other side of this house is short; I want to get to the Pokémon Center quickly." I yawned and looked up at the sky, noticing how dark it was before opening the door to the gatehouse.

I noticed this gatehouse had the same layout as the one at the beginning of the forest, two tables and eight trees. I talked to the three people in the house; none of them had anything interesting to say. I asked the boy in the yellow hat if the next route was long.

"The rest of Route 2?" he asked, "No, it isn't long, it'll only take you a few minutes to get to Pewter City through it."

"Great, thanks," I said, stifling a yawn before walking out of the little, one-roomed house.

The boy was right about the rest of Route 2, it only took three minutes to walk all of it and get into the city. I stopped as I entered the city, I could hear a conversation, though it sounded far away, and it sounded like two girls about my age.

"...won't...remember..." said one of the voices.

"I know...run...he...catch..." replied the other.

"...might...try..." the first voice said back.

Then I heard a scream, "ARTICUNO, HERE WE COME!" which was followed by what sounded like running on the cobblestones that lined the paths in this town.

"_That was definitely Alicia,"_ I thought, _"Which would make the other person Ashley."_

I ran over to the eastern corner of the city, which is where I figured the conversation took place. There I saw a boy standing at the edge of town, looking at two figures that were just barely far enough away to completely distinguish.

"What just happened?" I asked the boy, who looked very shocked.

"These two girls who didn't have the Boulder Badge just ran past me," he explained, "I didn't have any time to stop them."

I laughed, "I see," I managed between giggles.

The boy scowled at me, "Don't you try to sneak past me too."

"No, no I wouldn't do that," I said, "Besides; I need to sleep since it's getting late."

I turned away from the scene and walked back over to the Pokémon Center.


	10. A Few Good Strategies

Today I'm going to see the new and last Harry Potter movie with Ashley and Alicia! I'm excited! This means I need to write my two chapters before 5:45 today. Joy.

Elasywe, you have your wish. =P

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

"Hey, look Paula, it's Jenn!" Samantha exclaimed as I entered the Pokémon center.

I looked to my right, towards the table. Paula and Samantha were sitting together with some papers in front of them.

"We didn't think you or Dana would make it here before we went off to challenge Brock tomorrow morning," Paula explained.

"I see," I said, joining my two friends at the table, "Didn't Dana go with you guys through the forest?"

"She was going to, but she decided to take the western path so she could do a bit of training with the Pokémon she caught before we left Viridian," said Paula, "you probably past her without even knowing it."

"Ah," I commented, "So, what's with the paper?" I asked gesturing to the pieces on the table, all of which had messy writing scrawled across them.

"Strategising," Samantha replied, "we have my Squirtle, but Paula's Charmander needs experience too, since they're both only at level 9."

"Let me guess," I mused, "you two skipped as many battles as you could."

Samantha grinned, "You know me too well."

"What kind of plan do you two have?" I asked, trying to decipher the writing on the paper.

"We want to double battle," Paula said, easily reading her own writing off of the papers, "But Charmander is weak to Brock's Onix. His Geodude is not too bad though, since it doesn't know a Rock Type move. To top it all off, Brock's Pokémon are level 12 and level 14, so they're much stronger than ours."

"You could wait until Charmander's at level 13," I suggested, thinking back to when I used a Charmander in my LeafGreen game, "It'll learn Metal Claw at that level, which will make it able to hold its own."

"That'll take too long," Samantha said, the tone of her voice told me that Paula had probably already suggested this method.

"We aren't going to wait, which means Charmander will be weak and won't be able to damage them," Paula continued, "That puts us at a huge disadvantage."

"You could go back to Viridian City and catch a Mankey," I said, trying to make another suggestion, "Put Charmander in, and then switch out to Mankey."

"Going back through that forest will take even longer than waiting for Charmander to gain the levels!" Samantha said, obviously frustrated with this predicament. I wondered how long they'd been strategising.

"Well there isn't much else you can do..." I started.

"I think I should level Squirtle up once more and let it learn Withdraw," Samantha interrupted, "Then I'll use it as a shield so Charmander can't be hit."

"My problem is that I don't think it's allowed," Paula interjected, "We need a Plan B in case the guy at the door of the Gym, who I assume knows the rules of battling, tells us we can't use that plan."

"Well I don't know what to tell you guys," I threw my hands up, giving up, "You'll have to either wait for one thing, or wait for the other."

Samantha sighed, "Or we could take our chances, and buy as many Potions as possible."

"I guess that'll have to be our Plan B," Paula let out a sigh herself, "I don't like it, but if I lower both Pokémon's attack they won't be able to damage us as much."

"And I could go after Onix first, so that it won't be a problem for as long," Samantha added.

I smiled, "And this is why you two are such a great team. You two are just too good."

The three of us ate bacon and eggs again for breakfast, though none of us were too keen to touch the bacon because of our last breakfast together.

"Hey," I said, and idea popping into my head as the three of us returned our plates to Nurse Joy, "You mentioned levelling Squirtle up again for your first plan. You could battle me, though I can't guarantee you'd win."

"You're on," they said in unison, neither of them eager to ignore the challenge I had just made.

The three of us walked outside to an area clear of people.

"Shall we double battle?" Samantha asked.

"May as well," I replied, "I have two Pokémon with me."

We all threw out our Pokéballs, a Squirtle and a Charmander on their said, Bulbasaur and Spearow on mine. I knew this battle could be a real challenge, since Charmander already knew Ember.

After our glass screens popped up, I started thinking about a strategy. The screen indicated that Spearow would get to attack first, then Charmander, then Bulbasaur, then Squirtle.

"Spearow, use Peck on Charmander," I commanded. It figured I should take Charmander out first. I also knew I didn't have any special attack lowering moves, so I was sort of stuck.

Spearow struck the Charmander, doing enough damage for Charmander's health to go down almost half because of the STAB and Charmander's low defence stat.

"Charmander, use Ember on Bulbasaur," Paula said, calm, even in the heat of battle.

"Hold on Bulbasaur!" I called out to my little Grass Pokémon.

Once the smoke from the fire had blown away I looked at Bulbasaur's health. He had managed to hold on, his health in the red zone, but barely at about 8 HP. I wondered if he had a nature that boosted his special defense.

I thought for a bit, what would Samantha do when it came to her turn? She could finish me off in a heartbeat, so I bet she would. But I also knew that Squirtle a fairly low attack stat and I knew Samantha would have to use Tackle to have any chance of taking me out, since Bubble wouldn't do much. Then an idea hit me, but I knew I'd have to heal this turn.

I pulled out a Potion and gave it to Bulbasaur, here you go, little Buddy. The Potion healed him up, and he was ready to take another hit.

"Squirtle, use Tackle on Spearow," Samantha called out, less calm than the other part of the duo, easily excited by the battle. The attack managed to do about a quarter worth damage to Spearow, about 7 HP.

That move confused me, but as I thought about it, it made sense. She knew Bulbasaur couldn't harm Squirtle because it hadn't learned a damaging Grass Type move yet. This made Spearow a bigger target. She was a higher level, and had a STAB attack. Why she used Tackle? That was one thing I had trouble explaining to myself. Possibly to see how much it would do to Bulbasaur when she used it on him, or maybe to attack Spearow's slightly lower special defence. But whatever caused her to do it I was grateful for, because it helped me to figure something out.

I laughed to myself; my plan was almost definitely going to work now, all I had to hope for were no critical hits.


	11. Who Will Win?

The second half of the epic battle!

Harry Potter movie was great. Unfortunately I went with three people who were super noisy. =P

Can anyone catch a hit toward the twist I'll be using a lot later on? If not you may be able to catch hints later on if I decide to write more in. Please don't say anything in reviews about what you think the twist is, just in case you get it correct.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

"Spearow, use Growl on Squirtle," I told my little, feathered friend.

Spearow complied, making a squawk-like growl at the blue turtle Pokémon, lowering its attack.

My two opponents looked at each other, seeming confused. They both shrugged it off quickly though.

"Charmander, use Ember on Bulbasaur again," Paula told her red, fiery, little lizard.

Carmander did as he was told, causing Bulbasaur's health to drop to 7HP, _'Perfect,'_ I thought.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle on Charmander," I told my little green, dinosaur like Pokémon, who slammed himself into his foe, which brought its health down to around a quarter.

Samantha laughed, "Big mistake," she commented, "Squirtle, use Tackle on Bulbasaur."

"Brace yourself Bulbasaur," I told him, "This may hurt."

Just as I had planned, Bulbasaur hung on with 1HP, "Great job little guy!" I told him enthusiastically.

It was Spearow's turn again, and I knew she could take Charmander out with another Peck, but if she missed I knew Bulbasaur couldn't take another Ember. I thought for a second, though I wanted Bulbasaur to finish the battle I knew I could manage to do it with just Spearow.

"Spearow, use Peck on Charmander!" I called.

The Peck caused Charmander to faint, which left Paula out of the battle, made Bulbasaur grow to level 10, and also gave me another turn with Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle on Squirtle," I knew I had the battle won now.

This left only a small dent in Squirtle's HP, maybe an eighth, its defence high enough to effectively wall any attacks.

Samantha had her Squirtle use Tackle on Bulbasaur, which, though he had regained a bit of HP from the level up, unfortunately caused him to faint, also causing Samantha's Squirtle to almost grow a level.

"Wonderful job Bulbasaur," I whispered as I returned him to his Pokéball, "Now Spearow, use Peck."

Even though Peck was a move that would get a STAB when Spearow used it, Spearow still wasn't strong enough to take Squirtle out, but it did manage to bring him down to a third health, so I knew one more Peck should do it.

"Squirtle, use Bubble," Samantha commanded.

I watched Spearow's health bar intently, I knew this definitely wouldn't be able to make her faint since Squirtle's attack stat was low, but it would still do a chunk of damage because of the STAB.

A look of horror shot across my face as the health bar continued dropping past half way, and into the red zone, _'No way,'_ I thought.

Spearow's health depleted to 0, and she let out a cry before falling, unconscious, to the ground. A message "Critical hit!" appeared on my screen.

I returned Spearow to her Pokéball as I watched Samantha's Squirtle's experience bar go up, and hit the end.

"Well at least if I had to lose it was for a purpose," I said with mock bitterness. I didn't like losing, but I wasn't angry about it.

Samantha laughed, sensing I was just joking, "Yeah, I thought I was done for," she confessed, "I was lucky that Bubble got a critical hit!"

I nodded, "Great battle you two," I commented, "I think you'll have no problem with Brock."

"Thanks," Paula said, "I hope we won't, since now both Plan A and Plan B are possible."

"All thanks to me!" I said, beaming.

"You know, you could have won if you had paid more attention to your screen," Samantha commented.

"What?" I was rather confused, "How?"

"Your Bulbasaur learned Vine Whip when it levelled up," Samantha said, obviously trying not to laugh.

I face-palmed, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope," Paula said, also about to laugh.

"Wonderful," I said, angry at my lack of observation, "Why do I always overlook something?"

Samantha let out a small chuckle, "Don't feel too bad. I know I'd be missing everything without Paula. Plus you did help up by losing."

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

Paula had now managed to swallow the impending laugh, "We're off to heal, and then we're going to challenge Brock. Would you like to come with us?"

"I need to heal as well, but I'm going to train Bulbasaur and Spearow up another level, since Spearow's so close to levelling, I may as well."

The three of us made our way back to the Pokémon Center, healed our Pokémon and went our separate ways, them north, and me south.

I brought my Pokémon out of their Pokéballs, "I'm sorry you two," I told them, "It's my fault you both fainted. We could have won."

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said cheerfully.

Spearow echoed him with an equally cheerful, "Spearow!"

"You guys aren't mad at me?" I asked, surprised at their reactions.

The two of them shook their heads.

I smiled, "Well, I'll make sure to prevent it from happening again," I promised, "Though there may be times where I can't prevent anything."

I returned them back into their Pokéballs and started walking around in the tall grass on the west side of Route 2.

It took four battles for Bulbasaur to level up, and only one for Spearow, now I felt more ready to take on Brock.

"Jenn, hey!" a voice called from behind me, to the south.

I turned around, "Oh, Dana! Hi!" I responded, "How was your adventure through Viridian Forest?"

"Long," she replied, "I walked all the way to the west before taking the correct path, but my Pokémon haven't been stronger!"

"Well I wouldn't have assumed they would have gotten weaker," I joked.

Dana chuckled slightly, "Oh, and I saw this guy who looked really spaced out on my second day out there," she mentioned, "He said he met you. What did you do to him?"

"Er, I just..." I started, should I tell Dana I told Doug about the whole "creating the world" thing.

"Come on, spit it out," she said sceptically.

"I told him that I created the Pokémon world," I blurted.

Dana's eyes widened, "You WHAT?"

I sighed, "You heard me. I told some innocent guy I had just meant that I'm basically the God of this world."


	12. Do You Want to Dream Big?

I just realized yesterday that when Spearow learned Fury Attack I didn't say anything about it, I think. I certainly can't find where I did if I mentioned it. Ah well, not that I use it much anyway.

By the way Alicia, if you don't like reading through battles because they're boring, try writing them. Also, you'll be bored quite a lot, though I've shortened a lot of the battles. You do know that most of the time in Pokémon games you spend your time battling.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

"You are such a hypocrite," Dana said angrily, "I almost mention the fact that Pokémon was a game to Blue and Red and you don't even let me talk. But you can go off and tell some guy you just met that you created the world."

"What else could I do?" I retorted, "He told me a personal story, I couldn't just say 'Alright, nice to know, bye!'"

"Lie?" Dana suggested, "Tell him something else?"

"I wouldn't lie," I commented, "And what else could I have told him. If I had told him anything that had happened in our world I'd be mentioning places like where we lived, or our school. I would have had to tell him about creating the world anyway if I had done that. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Some of the anger faded from Dana's face as she listened to my reasoning.

"And you were about to tell the protagonist and one of the major antagonists about only being a game," I continued, "That would change everything that happens here! Telling some unimportant boy out in Viridian forest who won't tell anyone about it is completely different."

Dana sighed, "I guess you're right," she said, "But I don't like it. What if he does tell someone? What then?"

I nodded, "Believe me; it's crossed my mind many times in the twenty-six it's been since I told him," I said, looking at my watch, "I'd have to make something up."

"I've got it!" Dana blurted suddenly.

"Got what?" I asked.

"What you could tell people if that guy blabs," Dana explained, "You could say you were talking with him about what Arceus would have said to someone that didn't know who he was."

I shook my head, "Dana, that wouldn't work. These people probably don't know what Arceus is. If they do know, who would believe that?"

"Well, I don't know," Dana said exasperatedly, "At least I came up with something, unlike you, whose been wasting her time these past twenty-six hours doing...what have you been doing?"

I chuckled, "Exiting the forest and losing a battle against Samantha and Paula."

"Oh," Dana said, "You lost?"

"Yes, though I could have won," I said, then recounted what had happened in the battle to her.

When my story was over Dana laughed, "It's just like you to make one tiny, little mistake."

"Hey, if it were you the battle would have just been pathetic," I joked.

Dana put on her over exaggerated frown and fake pouted for a second.

"Speaking of battles," I said, interrupting her fake pouting session, "Samantha and Paula may be facing Brock right now. Want to see if we're allowed to watch?"

Dana's frown disappeared, "Of course!"

We walked around the counter-clockwise spiral that was required to walk to get to the Gym, and entered the Gym through the sliding doors.

The Gym was filled with sand, boulders sticking out at obviously human-made intervals. There was a pathway that was shaped like an F and a backwards F joined together along their long edge.

"Hiya!" said a voice. Dana and I looked over at the man standing beside a statue near the entrance."

"Hello," Dana replied.

"Do you want to dream big?" he asked.

"Not quite yet, thanks," I said, "Our friends headed over here, Samantha and Paula, the ones walking up the pathway past that trainer. Is it okay if we watch their battle with Brock?"

"Oh," the man said, looking saddened that his "dream big" speech was interrupted, "Sure thing. Just walk up this visitor's path," he said, gesturing to his left.

Dana and I followed his gesture and rested our eyes on a staircase that wasn't in the Gym in the game.

"Right," Dana said, "Thanks."

We walked up the mysterious stairs, which led us to an elevated pathway. The end of the pathway was situated above the space where the battle would be taking place, giving us a perfect view.

"Should we let them know we're here?" Dana asked.

"I don't see why not," I replied, looking down at Samantha and Paula as they walked up to the battling stage.

"Hey, Paula, Samantha," Dana yelled down at the two girls, "Up here!"

They looked up at us with a confused look before the recognized us.

"How'd you get up there?" Samantha called back up at us.

"Stairs," I replied.

"There were stairs in here?" Samantha looked around herself, "Where?"

"Near the entrance," Dana responded, "We didn't notice them at first either."

Paula nodded, then looked back at the trainer and the man by the entrance, who were looking at us, seemingly angry, "I don't think they like our yelling," Paula mused.

Dana nodded back, "Well then let's stop yelling so you can get on with your challenge."

The two girls continued up to Brock. After the exchange of dialogue that Dana and I couldn't hear Brock sent out his two Pokémon, as did our friends.

Unfortunately for the two girls the Onix was faster than both of their Pokémon. Brock had it use Rock Tomb on Paula's Charmander, who barely remained conscious after the hit.

Paula's turn was next. She grabbed a Potion out of her bag and sprayed the contents of it onto her Charmander.

"This isn't looking too good," Dana remarked.

Next it was Samantha's turn. She had Squirtle use Bubble on Onix. The Bubbles, though they looked harmless, did enough damage to bring Onix's health down until only one third of it remained.

"You were saying?" I smirked at Dana.

Brock told his Geodude to use Defence Curl, which made its already solid body become harder to hurt.

Again it was Onix's turn, who used Rock Tomb on Charmander a second time, nearly knocking it out again. Paula easily healed the damage with another Potion.

Squirtle knocked Brock's Onix out with another Bubble, leaving Brock's Geodude as the only target.

Dana smiled, "This battle just became a cake walk."

Brock had Geodude use a Tackle on Squirtle, probably hoping to get a critical hit and knock it out. This, luckily, did not happen.

Paula had Charmander use Ember, since it was really the only thing it could do to damage the Geodude, because it naturally had lower special defence and had used a Defence Curl already.

"This battle's over," I said just before another stream of Bubbles caused the rock-like Pokémon to faint.


	13. Such Long Speeches!

Hello peoples!

I've just recently become re-addicted to The Sims 3 with the announcement of The Sims 3: Pets expansion pack, coming out in...October. )=

Also, in about two weeks I have to take about four days off because I'm going up to my cottage. Sorry everyone, since I don't get any internet access I won't be able to update my fic. I'll let you know the exact date I'm leaving and coming home when I get the details from my father.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

"That battle was great!" Dana gushed once we had met up with Samantha and Paula at the Pokémon Center.

"You should have seen our battle with Jenn earlier," Samantha boasted, "It was much more spectacular."

"I bet it was terrible," Dana said sarcastically, "I wish I was there," she said more sincerely.

"Yes it was," Paula commented, "Jenn really should have won though."

"I heard," Dana said, turning to me and swallowing a laugh.

I scuffed my shoe along the ground, "I guess it's my turn to take a stab at Brock," I said, eager to change the subject.

"I think you'll have no problem with Brock," Paula mimicked what I had told them before they had gone to face Brock."

"Thanks," I said, heading out of the Pokémon Center and around the spiral for a second time that day.

"We designed a better city than this in geography class," Dana mumbled, voicing my thoughts about the stupid spiral. She, along with Paula and Samantha had come along to watch me take Brock on.

Dana, Paula and Samantha climbed up the stairs to the right of the entrance as I walked up the isle way through the sand toward the first trainer.

I made my way up to him, and he called out to me, "Stop right there, kid!"

"Kid," I responded, "You look younger than I am!"

He scowled at me, and continued on with his speech, "You're ten thousand light-years from facing Brock!"

I looked forward, "Looks more like ten steps to me."

"Just shut up and battle," the rude boy retorted.

Our watches sent out the glass screens, which I was finally getting used to, and this "Liam" kid sent out a Geodude at level 10.

"Go Spearow!" I threw Spearow's Pokéball. Like Samantha and Paula I wanted both of my Pokémon to gain experience from these battles.

For my first turn I switched Spearow out with Bulbasaur, and the Geodude used Defence Curl, like Brock's had in the battle I had watched earlier.

A Vine Whip from Bulbasaur, which collected a critical hit, easily took down the Geodude in one hit.

When given the option to switch Pokémon before the trainer released his next and final Pokémon, which turned out to be a Sandshrew at level 11, I accepted and switched Spearow in.

The first turn went the same as my first turn against Geodude. I switched Pokémon and the opponent had his Pokémon use Defence Curl.

It took two Vine Whips to bring down the Sandshrew, but it didn't inflict any damage on Bulbasaur between the hits because it used Defence Curl again.

"Oh, I get it now," Liam said after our Pokémon were returned.

"Get what?" I asked him.

"Your comment before the battle, 'Looks more like ten steps to me,'" he explained, "Light-years measure distance, not time."

I sighed, "Yes, thanks for pointing that out."

I heard laughing behind me. I looked up to the balcony where I knew my friends were watching from and identified the laughter as Samantha's, "He honestly just got that now?"

"Did he say the same thing to you too?" I called up to her.

"Yes," Paula answered for Samantha, since she couldn't talk through her fit of laughter.

I shook my head disappointedly and turned back to the boy, "You really should pay attention in science class."

"What?" he responded, "Science class?"

"Never mind..." I remembered that school wasn't the same here.

I walked past the kid, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Damn it," I said, stopping directly in front of Brock.

"What are you doing," Brock asked.

"I thought it would take ten steps to get from the guy back there to here," I explained, "It only took eight."

Brock gave me a quizzical look, "Okay..."

"Just ignore me," I said, "Do you have a long speech or something?" I asked, "It took you and my friends to start the battle earlier."

He smiled, "I guess you could say that."

"Well then start..." I clicked a button on my watch, "Now."

"So you're here. I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's Gym Leader. My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokémon. My Pokémon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. That's right - my Pokémon are all the Rock type!" he stopped and laughed, "You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose? That's the trainer's honour that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! Show me your best!"

"Twenty-six seconds," I said, glad I had figured out how to use the timer on this watch properly, "You need to get a shorter speech."

Brock shot me another quizzical look before throwing out a Pokéball containing a level 12 Geodude as our watches brought up the screens, I followed suit, throwing out Spearow's Pokéball.

Brock laughed, "You think you can beat me with that thing?" I asked, mocking my choice of Pokémon.

Spearow puffed out her feathers threateningly and let out an insulted chirp.

"Aw," I said patting Spearow on the head, "You've gone and hurt her feelings. I'll just have to beat you then, to make it up to her."

Like in my battle I used my first turn to switch out Spearow and bring in Bulbasaur while Brock's Geodude used Tackle, making only a dent of one sixth in Bulbasaur's health.

It only took one Vine Whip from Bulbasaur, who was determined to bring revenge against Brock for Spearow, to cause Geodude to faint. Geodude fainting made Bulbasaur grow another level.

I switched Spearow back in, who seemed to be wearing the bird equivalent of a satisfied smile before Brock sent out his Onix, who was at level 14.

I switched back in to Bulbasaur, who was binded by Onix. The Bind didn't last long, as it took, again, only one Vine Whip to bring down Onix, though not before it got a Tackle in on Bulbasaur. The victory brought Spearow up a level.

Brock sighed as he returned his fainted Pokémon to its Pokéball, "Here's your badge," He walked over to me and handed me a shiny, grey badge, which looked like a rock.

I returned Bulbasaur to his Pokéball as I listened to Brock's second speech, "Just having the Boulder Badge makes your Pokémon more powerful. It also enables the use of the move Flash outside of battle. Of course, a Pokémon must know the move Flash to use it. How long was that speech?"

"Oh," I said, startled, "I didn't time it, sorry," I turned to leave.

"Wait! Take this with you," Brock said, handing me a disc, "It's the TM Rock Tomb."

"Thanks," I said before walking back down the path toward the door.


	14. Preperations and Discoveries

Just a quick update, I might be late with tomorrow's chapter because I'm going out for my first day of volunteer work. I'm volunteering at a horse rescue farm, it's really exciting! So, if I don't have a new chapter up when I usually do don't worry, I just might not be home yet. I assume this will be the case for every Thursday, though nothing is certain about if Alicia and I are to go in every week or not.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

My friends and I exchanged goodbyes. Paula and Samantha were going to stay and watch Dana's battle with Brock, while I had decided to leave to hopefully catch up with Ashley and Alicia to drag them back here so they could actually pass through the city fairly.

I walked around the spiral, this time clockwise and towards Route 3.

"Did you check out the Museum?"

I jumped and turned toward the voice, "Erm, no," I responded, "And I don't really want to. I need to catch up with my friends..."

"But you absolutely have to go!" the man, who was the one who had asked me the question exclaimed.

"I don't think you understood me," I told him, "I need to hurry..."

"Come on!" he enthused, dragging me by my wrist in the opposite direction than I wanted to be travelling.

The man stopped outside of a large, white building, "This is it, the Museum."

"I may be able to do something about this," I said, "I'm sure people would believe this was a kidnap, since it sort of is."

"You have to pay to get in, but it's worth it. See you around!" the man continued, unfazed by my remark.

"See you too, you creep," I called after him, "What's with the deaf guys in this world? First the old man and the Pokémon catching, now this guy, what's next?"

I shrugged my shoulders, still staring at the Museum; there wasn't any reason to not go in. I didn't need to catch up to Ashley and Alicia, since I knew they couldn't get too far before someone managed to lug them back to Pewter to get their badge.

I entered the building and walked up to the ticket counter. The man behind the counter looked at me, "Yes, yes," he said, "It's 50 dollars for a child's ticket. Would you like to come in?"

"Er, how young do you have to be to qualify as a child," I asked, "I'm fifteen."

"You're right at the top age to qualify," the man told me cheerfully.

"Oh, alright then," I said, "I may as well."

The man handed me a ticket and I walked in, arrows on the wall pointed me to the left. In the room that was off to the left there were two glass cases. I wandered over to the one closest to me and read the sign, "Aerodactyl Fossil, a primitive and rare Pokémon."

I made my way over to the second case, "Kabutops Fossil, a primitive and rare Pokémon," the sign told me.

"Creative," I remarked sarcastically.

"Hello there, young-un'" said an old man looking at the Aerodactyl statue, "Do you know much about legendary Pokémon?"

Finally I had found someone who would talk about something interesting, "A bit," I said, unsure about how much of my knowledge of the games would actually be true in this world, "I know they're Pokémon of legend."

"Yes!" the man said, "Mythical Pokémon talked about in legends. And I've seen one!"

I chuckled, "Really?" I believed this man, but I wonder if anyone else would. He seemed a little 'out there'.

"Yes, the legendary Pokémon, mew!" he replied energetically.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "Did you try to catch it?"

"I threw a Pokéball," he said, "But after the first I knew trying any more would be useless."

"Why's that?" I asked, "You could have weakened it that would have helped."

"No," he replied, "Legendary Pokémon can only be captured by those who they wish to be captured by. If you throw a Pokéball and the legendary Pokémon breaks free then you have no hope of catching it."

This startled me, _'Does this mean I won't be catching any legendary Pokémon?'_ I wondered, _'Red is technically the protagonist of this world, so it would only make sense if he was the one to catch all of them.'_

"Thanks for the information," I said before heading to the second floor of the Museum.

Up on the top level of the Museum there was an assortment of different people, from a little pink haired girl who wanted a Pikachu, her father, a scientist talking about a space exhibit, a guy who didn't know much about Moon Stones, and a man who bought a colour television to watch the moon landing, who I thought must have been very disappointed. There was only one real exhibit on this floor, "A meteorite that fell on Mt. Moon. It is thought to be a Moon Stone. There was one other thing, a spaceship that looked only a bit taller than I was.

On my way out of the Museum I noticed another door on the other side of the counter, "Excuse me Sir?" I asked the man at the desk, "Is there a way to get through the door over there?" I pointed to the door.

"Yes," he said, "But a tree has grown blocking the path. We're stuck in here and no one can get in."

I shook my head, and then exited. Upon further inspection outside I found one of the little trees I could easily snap in half myself blocking the way, "Are you kidding me?" I sighed, I needed to get used to how messed up this world was.

Before I left town I remembered I should stock up on supplies. I had only one Potion left in my bag and I needed to find a tent somewhere, in case Mt. Moon would take multiple days to get through, which I assumed was the case. I figured I could get at least one of the two things on my imaginary shopping list at the Mart, so it was a good place to start.

I greeted the shop keeper and bought four Potions, one of each of the status curing items, with the exception of an Antidote, which I already had. I also bought five Repels, the man at the counter telling me they should last me through all of Mt. Moon. Also, just in case I bought an Escape Rope.

"Would you happen to carry tents, air mattresses, air mattress pumps, flashlights, and sleeping bags?" I asked the shop keeper after paying for everything I needed.

"Yes, of course!" he said, pulling the things I had asked for out from the counter of supplies, "That'll cost you 1000 Poké dollars."

I paid for the supplies, and then walked out of the Mart, ready to tackle Mt. Moon.


	15. Battles and Shoes

Well I only went out for an hour today to volunteer because it's so hot and humid out, so I'm updating on time. I'm probably not volunteering next week, unless this heat spell goes away.

By the way, next chapter was one of my favourites to think up!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

'_Finally,'_ I thought walking toward the exit of Pewter City, _'I can get going somewhere.'_

Of course I was deterred from leaving again when a man in a lab coat ran up to me, "Oh, Jenn!"

"Oh, another distraction," I remarked, "What would you like from me? Do I need to go somewhere else?"

"No, no," he said, "I'm glad I managed to catch up to you though! I'm Professor Oak's aide. I've been asked to deliver this, so here you go."

I opened the package to reveal a new pair of shoes.

"Everyone else got a pair too," the aide said, "can you deliver them for me?"

"You can hold on to Dana's, Samantha's and Paula's shoes," I told him, "They'll pass through here once Dana's battled Brock. I'll take Ashley's and Alicia's though. They've already passed through here."

"Thanks," the aide said before I changed into my new shoes and walked away.

After walking a few steps something in my right shoe felt weird. I took it off and found a note sitting in the heel.

"Dear Jenn," it read, "Here is a pair of running shoes for our beloved challenger. Remember, we'll always cheer for you! Don't ever give up! From Mom, Dad, P***, and T**.

"Wait a second," I said, "What's the point of this in real life? I could run before I put these shoes on." To prove this fact to myself I took my shoes off and ran around in a circle, "This makes no sense."

I sighed, "But when does anything here make sense?" I muttered before finally heading on to Route 3.

The first part of Route 3 was quite a busy journey.

I battled Janice, a Lass that insisted I was looking at her. Of course I was looking at her, I had to battle her! She had two level 9 Pidgeys.

Next I battled Bug Cather Colton who said he saw me in Viridian Forest. I knew I hadn't seen him because I didn't meet anyone with the name Colton in Viridian Forest. He had two level 10 Caterpies and a level 10 Weedle.

Then I battled Youngster Ben who went on about how much he loved shorts because of how "comfortable and easy to wear" they were. He had a level 11 Rattata and a level 11 Ekans.

My fourth battle was against a fairly normal sounding Bug Catcher named Greg, who had a Weedle, a Kakuna, a Caterpie, and a Metapod, all at level 9.

I then ran into another Lass, Sally, who also talked about me looking at her. She battled with a Rattata and a female Nidoran, both at level 10.

My last battle of the day was against another Bug Catcher, who claimed he had caught his Pokémon just now. That was impossible though since he used a level 11 Caterpie and a level 11 Metapod, both Pokémon not found in the general area.

By the time my final battle was finished my Pokémon had reached level 14 and it was getting dark. I walked a little ways further until I found a suitable patch of land to pitch my new tent.

My tent was much nicer than Doug's was; it had enough room for three people, at least, where as his tent really only had room for one to fit comfortably. The tent was dome shaped and had a rain fly, which I didn't bother putting on, since it was such a nice night.

I sighed contently, looking at my finished beauty sitting perfectly on the flat ground; I knew I would be getting a much better sleep tonight than I had last time I slept outside of a Pokémon Center.

I climbed into the tent and blew up the single air mattress and placed my sleeping bag on top of it. I grabbed the flashlight out of my bag and shined it up at the tent ceiling, helping to add a bit of light to the entire tent. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and took my watch off.

Not really very tired I decided to play with my watch for a bit. I knew the button in the bottom left corner changed the watch between normal and timer modes. I decided to try all of the buttons, and started in a clockwise motion, starting with the top left. I clicked it in and the numbers on my watch lit up for about ten seconds. Then I clicked in the top right button. The numbers on my watch changed to the numbers of the date. The last button I tried was the bottom right button. As I clicked it in my watch heated up like it was going to produce the glass screen. The watch did produce the screen, but it was different. Rather than a battle screen the "Pokémon" screen out of the menu from the games was displayed.

"Ah," I said, "I knew I would be able to find this somewhere."

I decided to see if the glass panel worked as a touch screen. It did, and since I had touched Bulbasaur's icon it took me to Bulbasaur's summary. I decided it didn't need to give me the options of switching my Pokémon around or doing things with items since that was easy enough to do already.

The first screen showed Bublasaur's level, number in the Pokédex, name, type, original trainer, ID number, nature, and where I had met him. My eyes rested on the nature of my Bulbasaur, which was Docile.

I clicked on the second dot at the top of the screen which took me to the skills page. Here it showed me Bulbasaur's stats, experience information, and ability, which was overgrow.

I clicked the last dot, which took me to the screen that showed his moves. I noticed that the PP wasn't displayed by the names of the moves. That was odd. I wondered if moves had infinite uses, or if the Pokémon would just refuse to use the move because it had tired itself out. I figured the second idea was probably correct. I knew if I was asked to tackle someone a certain number of times my shoulder would start to hurt. I figured that the number of times wasn't set, since there was no number of times displayed, but it probably would be close to the original PP of the move.


	16. What in the World is Going On?

Ah, this chapter was a pain in the butt to write, but it was so fun to think up. I just let my imagination run wild! I hope all of you like it as much as I do! Also, this sort of foreshadows something, well two things, but one in the more near future.

By the way, sorry in advance to all of the Rotom fans, including myself. It seems to be a bit early for mentioning Rotom, but believe me, you'll understand soon.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Where was I?

I looked around and didn't recognize my surroundings. I determined I was in a large clearing somewhere in a dense forest. I looked down at my watch, intending to see the time, or date, or something that would remind me where I was, why I was here, how I got here, or anything about this place.

My watch wasn't there, nor was my wrist for it to be sitting on, or my hand, or my arm. I looked down at myself. I saw the grass beneath where I figured my feet would be. That's all I could see, grass. My torso, my legs, my feet, none of my body was visible.

"They're near," I heard a female voice behind me, the voice sounded familiar, like I had heard it before, possibly a while ago, but I could place it.

"You can tell already?" asked a second voice, girly, and not at all familiar.

I turned around to see two Pokémon standing together, Arceus and Mew.

My invisible eyeballs felt like they were going to pop out of my invisible skull. Two legendary Pokémon from different generations were standing together in this clearing. I reached down to where my belt would be, but all I felt was air. Not only was I invisible, but, like a ghost, I wasn't really there.

"How can you sense that..." the girly voice, which was Mew's continued.

"I can sense anything, anyone, anywhere," Arceus interrupted, "It's just one of things that comes with creating everything."

Mew nodded, "I can sense them too, now."

I tried to determine if they were talking about a plural "them" or a singular, genderless "them". Being legendary Pokémon it could be either.

My wondering was brought to a halt as, through the trees from all sides more legendary Pokémon emerged. My heart raced, what were the legendary Pokémon from everywhere, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova doing in this one place?

"Welcome friends," Arceus announced once the Pokémon had assembled in a circle, in what looked like a particular order.

Starting to the left of Arceus the Pokémon were situated by National Pokédex number which skipped Arceus, since Arceus was at the "head" of the circle. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Diagla, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizon, Tornadus, Thundurus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus, Kyurem, Keldeo, Meloetta, and Genesect.

Arceus turned to Jirachi, "Did you bring it?"

"Yes," Jirachi replied.

"Of course she did!" a squeaky little voice said, Victini.

'_Bring what?'_ I thought, _'he...she...it, doesn't have anything.'_

"We all know why we're here?" Arceus asked the circle.

Mumbles of agreement rippled around the circle, a couple voices stood out, like the male voices of Ho-Oh, clear as a ringing bell, Lugia, who's voice carried a sound like waves on the ocean and Giratina, who had a voice that echoed.

"Of course," a male voice, changing slightly between the two words said, Deoxys.

"How could we not?" asked a heated female voice, Heatran.

"We were all alerted by Jirachi before, weren't we?" Latios asked in the voice of a male teenager.

"What, have you forgotten already?" Latias asked in a female teenager's voice.

The four Regis all nodded, clearly unable to talk because of their lack of mouths.

"Good," Arceus said, "We know that it's been causing trouble to the Kanto region," Arceus continued, "and we all know that it will, most likely, travel through all of our regions. Don't be fooled, they may change as they go between regions."

"I think I may have seen one the other day," a deep, powerful voice, the voice of Groudon boomed, "It was blue, but I have a feeling it was the same."

"I saw the same," said Kyogre, his voice gave the sensation of a cool rain on a warm day.

"I as well," Rayquaza added, his voice breathy like sound carried on the wind.

I was getting annoyed by this point, I had no clue what they were talking about, and they were talking about whatever it was very vaguely. I couldn't even begin to guess at what they were talking about.

"I may have seen something as well," Darkrai added, the male voice was barely above a whisper, the tone painting a picture of the pure darkness.

"They looked dangerous," Cresselia added in a female's voice which reminded me of the beauty of the full moon.

"Very dangerous," the female voice of Diagla, rich and slightly deep, stressed.

"They seem to be gray in Sinnoh," Palkia piped up in a male voice which gave the impression of a vicious tiger being tamed.

"Oh," blurted Azelf, "I think I saw one of those things."

"Yes Azelf, we did," Uxie answered.

"They were quite scary," added Mesprit.

"I believe I may have seen a dangerous looking one as well," the melodic, female voice of Meloetta chipped in.

"I think they're all different," the female, child like voice of Celebi chipped in, "Though they may all have the same intentions."

"You may be right," Mewtwo responded, his voice the same as in the movies I had watched as a child.

"I still don't believe everyone's in such a panic," Virizon added in a seductive female voice, inappropriate for the situation, "They can't be as bad as you're making them out to be."

"Nor do I," said Terrakion, who's voice reminded me of a male body builder.

"Me either," added Cobalion, who had a very deep male voice.

"Or me," piped Keldeo in a childish male voice.

"Are you insane?" barked Entei, voice also like the one in the movies.

"This could destroy this world!" added Raikou, who's male voice was commanding and powerful.

"Settle you two," hushed Suicune, her voice smooth as pond water.

"I've seen it myself Virizon," Articuno explained, her voice that of an upper-class female, "They really are. If they're travelling regions they have more power than we had previously thought as well."

"Virizon, if you think this doesn't concern us you are definitely mistaken," Genesect added, its voice sounding robotic.

"The whole world, as Raikou said, is in danger," Kyurem, who had a voice that reminded me of metal scraping along metal.

"What can we do?" wailed a shrill female voice, Shaymin.

"We have to stop them!" wailed another female voice, almost as shrill, Manaphy.

"We have to be able to stop it somehow," the fiery male voice of Moltres commented.

"Of course," Zapdos added in a spunky male voice.

"Maybe a storm would help?" asked Thundurus, the male voice cut through the rest of the noise like thunder.

"Or a tornado," Tornadus asked, the voice of a male, whooshing like a whirlwind.

"An earthquake may do the trick," Landorus suggested, the male voice rumbling like an earthquake.

"The only way of stopping it is to protect what Jirachi brought here," Arceus cut in, "You all know what it is, and its importance to me. Do all you can to make sure it isn't harmed."

The group nodded in unison, then broke away from the circle and left into the forest. Three Pokémon stayed behind, Arceus, Mew, and Jirachi.

"Mew," Arceus said, "It's been nice talking to you, but you need to return to your post in Cerulean."

Mew nodded, "I guess I should. I don't have much time left to be wasting." It, presumably a "she" of sorts flew off.

"Jirachi," Arceus said, "I'm glad you found the significance of this thing before anything happened to it."

"No problem really," Jirachi said, "I've had it around me for a little while now, so I decided to figure some things out about it. That's all."

"Don't be so modest," Arceus commented, "If you had waited much longer it may have been destroyed by this terrible force, thus destroying me."

I blinked my eyes, I finally recognized Arceus' voice, it was...

My eyes opened. I was lying on an air mattress in a tent, the early morning light shining down causing the tent to feel rather warm.

"A dream," I sighed rubbing my eyes, "Only a dream."


	17. Are You Kidding?  Magikarps and Mt Moon

Sorry for the late update, I was playing my dad's bass.

I figure I should explain why Rotom and Phione weren't in last chapter. Rotom isn't classified as a legendary Pokémon, officially. As much as I like to think it is, it really isn't. Also, Phione is the result of breeding Manaphy and Ditto. I'd assume Manaphy wouldn't just breed randomly with a Ditto out in the wild, so Phione isn't in existence yet.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

It bugged me that I had woken up before the realization of who Arceus' voice sounded like could fully hit me. Now I couldn't remember the voice well enough to place it.

I finished taking my tent down and packing it into the bag it had come in. Once it was packed away I swung my bag over my shoulder and continued walking along Route 3.

"Wait a second," I stopped to think for a second, "I haven't eaten it twenty-four hours. Shouldn't I be hungry?"

It was strange. A whole day had passed and I hadn't felt the need to eat. I was confused, but by now I was getting used to the strange things that happened here, so I continued walking.

Over to the west of my campsite a girl was pacing. I made my way over in her direction, "Hello," I said to her as I approached her.

"Eek! Did you touch me?" she squealed in disgust.

"Um, no," I replied, "Are you, by chance, called a lass?"

It turned out she was, Lass Robin. She battled me with her one Pokémon, which was a level 14 Jigglypuff. I was suddenly glad I had bought an Awakening.

I didn't need the Awakening though, the battle was an easy one, all the Jigglypuff did was use Pound. Bulbasaur easily took it out and gained a level. I decided to teach Bulbasaur Poisonpowder, getting rid of the move Growl. I declined the option to teach Bulbasaur Sleep Powder.

Continuing in the same direction I encountered youngster after a while. He told me that the tunnel from Cerulean takes a lot of energy to go through. I thanked him for the information and continued my journey, this time to the north.

Eventually I made it on to Route 4, which was a hill. At the top of the hill I found a Pokémon Center. I entered it, healed my Pokémon and decided to ask some people about Mt. Moon.

The first person I talked to told me that Mt. Moon was long, and then went on about how you could only carry six Pokémon at a time. I also talked to a youngster who told me things equally basic.

I then walked over to a man sitting at the table. He was mumbling to himself, something about attacks and Cerulean.

"Um, hello Sir," I greeted him, "Do you know anything about how long it'll take to go through Mt. Moon?"

"Yes," he said, snapping out of his mumbling, "It'll take about a day to get through it. If you're lucky you may make it to Cerulean by night fall. Watch out though," he told me, "I've heard that there Team Rocket members in Mt. Moon and Cerulean City."

"That's not good," I replied, "I'll be sure to be careful!"

The last person I talked to in the Pokémon Center was creepy, "Hello there, sweetie pie!" he greeted me.

"Um...hello," I replied uncomfortably.

"Have I got a deal just for you!" he continued, "I'll let you have a secret Pokémon - a Magikarp - for just 500 dollars! So you'll buy it, am I right?"

I stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing, "Are...you...kidding?" I asked between fits of laughter, "A Magikarp? I can get a fishing rod for free and catch nothing but Magikarps later. No thanks." I left the PokéCenter, still laughing hysterically.

I walked over towards the mouth of the cave, "Maybe I won't take the advice of that man," I mused, "I should try and defeat team rocket if they're in here and Red hasn't taken care of them."

After spraying a repel I walked over to the west first and battled Kent, a bug catcher who thought I looked like a suspicious man. I wiped the floor with him and his level 11 Weedle and Kakuna. Then I walked around and picked up a Parlyz Heal and the TM for Bullet Seed.

I then walked back toward, and then past the entrance and ran into Lass Iris who used a level 14 Clefairy, which was nothing for Spearow, I just had to use my Awakening and heal afterward.

Eventually, after following a northern path I came across a ladder, which I decided to climb down. This led me to a pathway to another ladder, which I also climbed down.

As soon as I reached the bottom a voice startled me, "We, Team Rocket, are Pokémon gangsters! We strike fear with our strength!"

"More like with your startling skills!" I replied, "Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" My watch heated up and I was launched into a battle with this Team Rocket grunt.

I figured, since Team Rocket was a gang, they would have some tough Pokémon. Boy was I wrong. All that this grunt used were level 11 Pokémon, a Sandshrew, a Rattata, and a Zubat. The battle did make Spearow grow to level 15 and Bulbasaur grow to level 16.

After the battle, before I put Bulbasaur back into his Pokéball he started glowing. I watched as his shape changed. He grew and the bulb on his back opened, revealing a closed flower. Bulbasaur had evolved into Ivysaur!

I hugged Ivysaur, "You evolved!" I said.

"Ivy," he replied proudly.

I had him return, and then turned back to where the grunt had been standing. He had run away, I could hear him climbing the ladder before I looked up at him, "Coward," I called before exploring the cave I was in.

There was a raised up part of the floor. I climbed up and picked up an item, which was a Star Piece. I then climbed up the ladder, the grunt long gone. When back on the main floor I headed south, and battled Jovan, a super nerd, who had a level 11 Magnemite and Voltorb, which Ivysaur took care of quickly.

I picked up a Potion then went north on a different path, which led me to a Rare Candy and a trainer, Bug Catcher Robby who battled with two level 10 Caterpies and a level 10 Metapod. Spearow had no trouble with these Pokémon. I then, seeing the item, went around to pick up an Escape Rope.

Heading north, I saw another person; he was facing a pile of rocks. He told me that he was looking for fossils, so I decided I would leave him alone.

I continued following the path and ran into a lass, Miriam, running in circles. I battled her, Spearow easily take out her level 11 Oddish and Bellsprout. Spearow grew to level 16 at the end of the battle.


	18. Ah, The Calmness of Cerulean

Another late update, but there's actually a reason this time! I was waiting for it to be confirmed that I'm going up to the cottage. My mom doesn't mind, so I'm going. I'll be away from the 30th of July to the 2nd of August. I may get a chapter up on the 2nd though, depending on what time I get home at.

Anyway, I'm going to catch a new Pokémon. I'm not going to spoil it, but I'll be catching it somewhere around the Cerulean City area. Feel free to guess! =3

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I continued through the tunnel, which was now heading south. Eventually I stumbled across another ladder going down. I, of course, climbed down it, curious if there would be another Team Rocket grunt at the end of the ladder.

Of course there was, he was standing, looking at another raised platform with an item on it.

The grunt noticed me, "We're pulling a big job here! Get lost kid!"

"Did it cross your mind that I might be here to stop you from doing the job?" I asked, "That is why I'm here, so I'm not going anywhere."

This grunt also posed no threat, using only a level 11 Zubat and Ekans. Unfortunately the Ekans managed to poison Spearow before the finishing blow.

This grunt also ran away, like his college before him, "Yeah," I called after him, "Go run home to your mommy."

I gave my Antidote to Spearow, instantly curing her poison. She gave a grateful squawk before I returned her to her Pokéball. I then walked up onto the platform and picked up the item, which turned out to be the TM for Thief, appropriate for who was guarding it. I also remembered from playing LeafGreen that an item was hidden in the rock that was near where the grunt had been standing. Upon investigating I found an Ether.

I returned to the main floor of Mt. Moon and continued south until I met a trainer, Youngster Josh. He battled with two level 10 Rattatas and a level 10 Zubat. Spearow took these three Pokémon down easily, gaining a level to level 17. I healed her with a Potion after this battle.

As I walked past him I entered a larger cavern with a crater, an item, and a ladder in it. There was also a hiker, Marcos, who I battled. Ivysaur made quick work of his two level 10 Geodudes and level 10 Onix, also gaining a level to match Spearow.

I climbed down the ladder after our battle I grabbed the item, which was a Moon Stone, and then climbed down the ladder. I had to walk through a long tunnel, then go down another ladder to get anywhere.

In this new cavern I found a Revive in a crater by heading north. I went back to where I had come down the ladder and took the eastward path, which led me down a set of stairs in the rock. Down in the hole between the rock ledges was another Team Rocket grunt. He was slightly more threatening than the other grunts, using a level 13 Rattata and Sandshrew. My Pokémon didn't have any problem though, Ivysaur even grew another level.

After this battle I walked up the other set of stairs and continued along in a giant clockwise circle. Apparently the people who designed things in Pewter City and Mt. Moon liked spirals.

At the top of this spiral another grunt challenged me. He said something about finding fossils before I creamed his level 13 Rattata and Zubat. I had to heal Spearow again after this battle though, her fairly low defences causing a small problem.

I entered the part of the cave that the grunt was guarding. Remembering another hidden item location I turned to the right and searched the rock, finding a second Moon Stone. I then continued north and up a set of stairs.

"Hey stop!" a voice said as I climbed the stairs, "I found these fossils! They're both mine!"

"Greedy, aren't we?" I said turning to the super nerd, Miguel, guarding the stairs, "Beat me in a battle and I'll leave them alone. I'll take one if you lose though."

"Sounds fine," he said, "There's no way I could lose."

I easily defeated the nerd's level 12 Grimer, Voltorb, and Koffing, which brought Spearow up to level 18, though not without the help of Ivysaur.

Since I had beaten him I walked forward to claim my prize. There were two fossils sitting in the path, one had a spiral shape and the other looked like a smooth shell. I, without hesitation picked up the smooth one, the Dome Fossil.

Just before I was going to climb the ladder that seemed to lead to the exit, and right as my last Repel wore off, I picked up another item, an Antidote, which replaced the one I had used earlier. I then climbed the two ladders and exited Mt. Moon.

The first thing I did when I exited was look at the sky. It was just starting to get dark, I had made great time! I walked to the east and noticed two men dressed in gis. I walked up to them, interested in why they were standing there.

I talked to the one on my left first, "A punch of roaring ferocity!" he said after I had said a greeting, "Packed with destructive power!"

"Ah, you two are the move tutors who teach Mega Punch and Mega Kick. Sorry, neither of my Pokémon can learn it. Thanks for the offer though," I said, interrupting the speech and continuing on to Cerulean, hoping I could get there before dark fell completely.

Before I found the ledge to jump down to get to Cerulean City I found the TM for Roar and a girl standing on the top level of the Route, which I couldn't get to yet.

Once I had picked the item up I walked south and to the east and found the ledge that separates Mt. Moon and Cerulean. I took a deep breath; I knew that once I jumped over this ledge I wouldn't be able to get back to Pewter City, Viridian City, or Pallet Town for a long time. Collecting myself I hopped over the ledge.

Dark had completely fallen by the time I had reached Cerulean City, and I felt very tired. I decided to head for the Pokémon Center to turn in for the night.

"Look, if you'd just calm down we might be able to think of a way around..." I heard a voice from the south side of town.

"I AM SO FUCKING CALM RIGHT NOW!" replied a second voice.

I knew those voices, Ashley and Alicia. I couldn't believe how quickly I had caught up with them! I followed the direction I had heard their voices coming from down to the south side of the town and over to a gap between the fence that lined the town and a hedge. In this gap there was a small tree growing.

"Why can't we just break the dam thing?" Alicia asked the rage evident in her voice.

"Because we aren't supposed to," Ashley said, getting hysterical. I wondered how long she and Alicia had been arguing about their next course of action now that their path was blocked.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said, "But I'd think you should go back to Pewter City and get your Boulder Badge before continuing."

"Shit," Ashley said, "Someone found out." She turned around and the expression on her face changed from sad to happy, "Oh, Jenn! Hi!"

Alicia turned around too, her expression also changing instantaneously, "How'd you find out about us not having the Boulder Badge?"

"I watched you two run out of the city!" I exclaimed, "That poor boy you ran past was very distraught."

Ashley let out a small laugh, "We would probably be doing something to this tree if there weren't so many people around, even at night," she commented.

"It's like they never leave the spots they're standing at!" Alicia exclaimed, "It's pretty stupid."

I sighed, "Look, you two come with me. We'll sleep tonight at the Pokémon Center and I'll help you get out of here tomorrow. If someone catches you without any badges don't say anything about me helping. Do we have a deal?"

The two of them nodded and followed me to the Pokémon Center.


	19. But That's Impossible, and Not as Fun!

On time today! Anyway, no guesses on my next Pokémon? You still have a few chapters left until it happens if you want to guess.

I spent a lot of time writing yesterday. I wrote my second longest chapter yesterday! It is 1,500 something words long. Yes, a lot of my chapters around the beginning have much more than that, but only one of them is longer, the others just seem long because of my notes.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

The next morning Alicia, Ashley and I exited the Pokémon Center. I thought I knew how I could get them out of the town. I remembered that there was a house that had been broken in to, and there was a hole out of the back that led out of town. It was the only way to exit the town without cheating in the games.

I told the two girls my plan, which they hated themselves for forgetting. I handed them their shoes and Potions that I was still carrying in my bag as we walked over to the house.

To our disappointment a police officer stood outside of the door and wouldn't let us through.

"Maybe we need to beat Misty first," I suggested, not remembering how to get the guy to move.

"But that'll be impossible!" Alicia exclaimed, "We haven't really done any training with our Pokémon!"

I sighed, "I'll get the badge," I knew they were going to ask anyway.

"Thanks!" the two of them squealed, reaching for a hug before they both remembered my hate of hugs.

"Air hug," Ashley said, faking a hug.

I smiled, "Well, let's go!"

We all jumped down the ledge to the south of us to save time then entered the water gym. Ashley and Alicia walked along the ledge around the pool that was in the center of the ledge, which was a viewing area, like the elevated platform in Pewter Gym.

I continued forward onto the platforms that were in the water until I wandered up to the first Gym trainer.

"Splash," the trainer, treading water beside the platform said, "I'm first up! Let's do it!"

"You may want to consider rephrasing that," I said as the battle started.

The first Pokémon the trainer, Luis, sent out was a level 16 Horsea. One Vine Whip from Ivysaur easily took out the little sea horse.

His second and final Pokémon was a Shellder, also at level 16. It also took only one Vine Whip to cause it to faint. The battle was already over and Ivysaur grew up to level 19.

Without any need to heal I continued on across the pathway and ran into the other trainer, besides the leader, in the Gym, Diana.

Diana's Pokémon, a level 19 Goldeen was slightly harder to take out, but it was still no more than a small obstacle for Ivysaur. After this battle I did leave to heal at the Pokémon Center, just to make sure I wouldn't find out the hard way how many times Ivysaur could use Vine Whip.

I returned to the Gym, once my Pokéballs were returned to me, to defeat Misty, the leader. I knew it couldn't be too challenging to beat her with my Ivysaur. I walked up to the platform she stood on, waiting for my challenge.

"Hi, you're a new face!" she said, "Only those trainers who have a policy about Pokémon can turn pro. What is your approach when you catch and train Pokémon? My policy is an all-out offensive with Water type Pokémon!"

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "Only eleven seconds! I like your speech!"

"Um, okay," Misty replied, "Shall we battle?"

"Oh, of course," my watch heated up and the screen popped out of it.

Misty sent out a level 18 Staryu, which was faster than Ivysaur. It managed to use Harden before I landed an attack.

"Um," I started, "You said an-all out offensive. You're raising your defence..."

"Your point?" she asked.

"You just broke your 'policy'," I responded.

"Whatever. Just do something," she said, annoyed.

I had Ivysaur use Vine Whip, which almost took out the Staryu. The Staryu landed a weak Tackle before Ivysaur finished it off. This caused Ivysaur to grow another level, to level 20.

Misty brought out her final Pokémon, a level 21 Starmie. Though its level was higher than Ivysaur's I was confident that Ivysaur could handle it.

Starmie landed a Swift before Ivysaur used Vine Whip. I looked at my screen and figured it should only take two or three more hits to finish this thing off. Ivysaur could definitely live another two Swifts.

Ivysaur stuck it out through another Swift and hit it with another Vine Whip. Unfortunately it brought Starmie into the red zone, which I knew Misty would heal with a Super Potion.

The next turn Misty had Starmie use Swift again. I watched my screen, the message "Critical hit!" appeared and Ivysaur fainted.

I brought out Spearow, and with my next turn I revived Ivysaur with my Revive. Starmie then knocked out Spearow with a Water Pulse.

I brought my revived Ivysaur back out and used Leech Seed on Starmie, then on my next turn used a Vine Whip, which, because of the damage done with Leech Seed, knocked it out. Ivysaur grew another level after the Starmie fainted.

Misty handed me a Cascade Badge once she had returned Starmie to its Pokéball, "The Cascade Badge makes all Pokémon up to level 30 obey," she said, "That includes even outsiders you got in trades. There's more. You can now use Cut anytime, even out of battle. You can cut down small trees to open new pathways. You can also have my favourite TM."

Misty handed me the TM for Water Pulse, "Thanks, now you would happen to have the Cut HM on you, would you?"

"No," Misty replied, "I've heard this guy on some boat has it though."

"Great," I said, unhappy that getting Cut was the same as in the games.

I met Ashley and Alicia by the door of the Gym and the three of us walked back to the house after I had healed my Pokémon.

"He's still here!" Ashley said, looking at the house as we walked over to it.

"I could make him move," Alicia commented.

"Alicia, that's a police officer," Ashley pointed out, "It would be less illegal to hop the fence to the south than to beat him."

"But that's not as fun!" Alicia whined.

"I don't know what your definition of fun is," I said, "But I don't think that any form of breaking the law is any more fun than the other."

"What should we do now?" Ashley asked.

"I guess we have to go visit Bill before that guy moves," I commented.

"Screw that," Alicia said, grabbing Ashley's arm and dragging her south, "We're just hopping the fence."

I laughed, "Alright, fine."


	20. Nugget Bridge

Well, I'm now behind in writing. I couldn't write anything yesterday because I felt really sick starting just a little bit after lunch, which is normally when I write. It wasn't sick from the food; I had a really bad headache which made me dizzy, causing me to feel nauseous. I couldn't look at the computer screen for more than a minute before the words started blurring together.

I feel much better today though, so I hope to catch up!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Though my friends wanted to take the easy way through the city I was eager to meet Bill. He was such an interesting character in the games, since he did always change himself into a Pokémon in the first generation games.

I walked to the north up to the bridge that led to the route that Bill lived on and was stopped by a yell from someone on the bridge.

"Hey, you!" the voice called. The owner of this voice ran across the bridge toward me, his spiky hair becoming visible.

"Hey Blue," I called back, recognizing the trademark hairstyle, "I didn't expect to see you here." Though you always fought Blue before going on the bridge I really hadn't expected to see him. Red was the one to fight Blue, so I figured it would be the same, "And I can't believe you recognized me."

"Yeah," he commented, "You were one of the girls from Route 22, right?"

I nodded, "The less crazy one," I said, "Sorry about my friend."

"Not a problem," Blue laughed, "It was definitely...interesting have someone be that..."

"Fan-girl-ish?" I suggested.

"That sounds right," he replied.

"Can I interest you in a battle?" I asked him, eager to battle one of the trainers I had fought throughout the game.

"Sure thing," he said as his and my watches produced the glass panels.

I sent out my Ivysaur first, hoping to get a Leech Seed, Poisonpowder combo on his first Pokémon, which was always a level 17 Pidgeotto. It was a risky strategy, I knew, but it was one I always loved to use this strategy.

Once my strategy was in place, and the Pidgeotto had taken none of Ivysaur's health because of using Sand Attack, I switched over to my slightly lower levelled Spearow, who I knew could withstand the attacks much more effectively.

It only took a Fury Attack to cause the Pidgeotto to faint because of the help from Leech Seed and Poisonpowder.

I kept Spearow in to deal with Blue's level 15 Rattata which went down in one Fury Attack because of a critical hit.

I also kept Spearow in the battle when Blue sent out his Charmander. Spearow managed to take three quarters of Charmander's health before she fainted.

I needed to let Ivysaur in the battle to finish the Charmander off. Ivysaur fared well, taking down Charmander before half of his health was depleted.

Blue's last Pokémon was his Abra, which was rather simple to take care of. All it knew was Teleport, but Teleport couldn't be used in battle. As such, I defeated Blue's last Pokémon with ease.

"Hey! Take it easy!" he said as I caused his last Pokémon.

"What?" I asked, "Am I too god for you?"

He chuckled, "I do have to admit, you're good."

I smiled, "Well thanks. And thanks for the great battle."

"No problem," he said.

He started to walk down to Cerulean City, then stopped and turned around, "You know, I may as well give you this."

He walked back over to me and handed me a small orange and white device, "It's a Fame Checker," he said, "See you later." He then walked down into Cerulean.

I smiled and followed, needing to buy a few more items and heal my Pokémon. My first stop was the Mart to buy some better healing items and sell the ones I didn't need any more. I sold my two remaining Potions, Star Piece, and Rare Candy and bought five Super Potions. I then stopped quickly at the PokéCenter and then left to take the bridge up to Route 24 again. I remembered that this was called the Nugget Bridge because you had to fight five trainers to get a Nugget in the games. I wondered if this was the case in reality.

"People call this the Nugget Bridge," one a trainer on the bridge who I walked in front of decided to voice an answer about my question I had thought, though I hadn't actually said it.

"Do they?" I asked.

"Beat us five trainers and win a fabulous prize!" he said enthusiastically.

"I wonder what that could be!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

My battle with this trainer, Cale, a bug catcher was easy for Spearow, as all he used were an assortment of level 10 Bug Pokémon.

The other four battles on the bridge progressed slightly in the level of challenge the posed, but it was still rather easy.

Lass Ali, the second trainer used level 12s, a Pidgey, and Oddish, and a Bellsprout. In this battle Spearow learned Pursuit because she reached level 19. I replaced Growl to teach my Pokémon the new move.

The third trainer, a youngster named Timmy, used level 14s, a Sandshrew and an Ekans. I decided to go heal at the Pokémon Center before continuing after this battle because Spearow's health dropped below half.

The fourth trainer was Lass Reli, the names on the bridge getting weirder and the levels getting higher because she used level 16s. Her Pokémon were a male and a female Nidoran. The male poisoned Spearow, so I let Ivysaur take the female on. In this battle Spearow grew to level 20, which caused her Pokéball to glow at the end of the battle.

I let her out of the Pokéball, finding out she was the thing that was glowing. I squealed in delight, Spearow was evolving, and I loved Fearows because of the first time I played through my Pokémon Crystal game. As I had known, Spearow evolved into Fearow.

I hugged Fearow, "Congratulations!" I exclaimed.

Fearow let out a chirp before I remembered her poison. I rushed her back to the Pokémon Center, not wanting to use my items while so close to a free service.

Once Fearow's poison was cured I battled the last trainer on the bridge, Ethan, a camper. He only had one Pokémon, but it was at level 18. It was a Mankey though, making it weak to Fearow's Peck. Only one Peck took the little, fighting monkey down.

I moved on to the last person, who was not standing on the bridge, the person who was supposed to give me my prize for defeating the five bridge trainers.

"Congratulations!" he exclaimed, "You beat out five contest trainers! You just earned a fabulous prize!"

"Gee," I said dryly, "What could it be?"

The man handed me a Nugget, which I put into my bag. I was going to sell it when the next chance came around, which would likely be after I visited with Bill.

"By the way," the man continued, "how would you like to join Team Rocket?"


	21. A Talking Clefairy?

I'm so glad to see that people are okay with me cutting out along of the battles. I'm going to be doing much, much more cutting out with them...well I already have since I've been writing so far ahead. Of course the larger battles against Gym leaders and other major characters are left in tact.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

"What?" I exclaimed at the man, who had just asked me if I wanted to join Team Rocket, "Those weak little 'Pokémon gangsters'? Are you kidding?"

"Oh, come on," he said, "Join us!"

"Never," I told him, "I'm not joining an illegal group of weaklings."

"...Okay, you need convincing!" the man said, ripping off his civilian disguise, revealing his Team Rocket uniform.

I laughed, "Okay, try your best."

The battle was easy, just like I had predicted. He only used two Pokémon at level 15, an Ekans and a Zubat. Had he forgotten I had just taken on two level 16s and a level 18 on the bridge? Fearow, with her new, strengthened attack stat took care of his Pokémon very quickly; his Pokémon didn't even put any damage on my wonderful Pokémon.

"With your ability, you'd become a top leader in Team Rocket," the man said returning his two knocked out Pokémon.

"It wouldn't matter," I said, "when the people working for me would be such weaklings there wouldn't be any point. Make a better offer and I could consider it. But you people are more pathetic than one of my friends."

The grunt glared at me then ran off, like all of the other grunts I had battled in Mt. Moon.

It was true; I wouldn't mind being a part of Team Rocket if they were stronger. With me on top, or at least close to the top, Pokémon wouldn't be harmed, but global domination would certainly be a top project.

I shrugged and continued north, picked up an item on the top of an elevated platform, which was the TM for Attract, then continued my journey to Bill's, east.

I took on 8 of the 9 trainers in Route 25. I didn't fight the one trainer, the youngster with the Slowpoke so that I could try to see if the Mew glitch would work in reality. I remembered Arceus telling Mew to go to its post in Cerulean, so I was hopeful.

My first battle was against Hiker Franklin, who had two level 15 Pokémon, a Machop and a Geodude. Using Fearow and Ivysaur respectively I quickly disposed of his Pokémon. This battle caused Ivysaur to level up and to learn Razor Leaf, which I eagerly deleted Vine Whip for. I wanted to keep Tackle in case I went up against a Pokémon resistant to Grass, and I wanted to keep Leech Seed and Poisonpowder so I could use them both to help take out tricky Pokémon.

Youngster Joey was the second trainer to stand in my way. He also had two level 15 Pokémon, a Rattata and a Spearow. They were no match for my Fearow, who took them both out with little effort.

I then went south to battle Hiker Wayne, who was no challenge at all, only using a level 17 Onix. Ivysaur used his new move to quickly take out the rock-snake Pokémon.

I had to use my sneaking skills to get past the youngster I was determined not to battle, but directly after my ninja-ing I ran into Picnicker Kelsey, who decided she wanted to tell me about her boyfriend before the battle. She used two level 15 Nidorans, one male, one female. Of course, the male had to poison Fearow again, so Ivysaur took out the female.

I used an Antidote on Fearow to cure her poison and set off, only to be stopped again by Hiker Nob. He was slightly more of a challenge than some of the other trainers on the route, using four Pokémon, three Geodudes and a Machop. They were all at level 13 though, so it wasn't too tough, it just caused me to exhaust Ivysaur's Razor Leaf a little more, and caused me to need to switch in to Fearow.

Only about two steps away from the hiker I was stopped by Camper Flint, who talked about his girlfriend, which caused me to wonder if the Picnicker was who his girlfriend was. When I asked he didn't tell me. He was easy to beat, using two level 14s, a Rattata, and an Ekans.

The second to last trainer on the route, Youngster Chad, was also no challenge, also using level 14 Pokémon, an Ekans, and a Sandshrew.

Finally I challenged the last trainer on the route, Lass Haley. She battled with weak Pokémon, two level 13 Oddishes, and a level 13 Pidgey. The Pidgey did get a critical hit from a quick attack in, causing Fearow's health to drop into the low yellow zone, but seeing as there were no other trainers on the route I wasn't worried.

At last I reached the famous Poké Maniac, Bill's, house. It really was surreal. I entered the house to find a Clefairy walking around the room, mumbling to itself.

"Er, Bill?" I called out.

"Oh, hello," the Clefairy turned to me, "I'm Bill. I'm not joshing you, lady."

"I know," I said, "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah," he admitted, "I screwed up an experiment and got combined with a Pokémon! So, how about it? Help me out here!"

"Of course," I said, "What do you need me to do?"

"Wait 'till I get inside the teleporter," Bill explained, "When I do, go to my PC and run the Cell Separation System."

Without any conformation from me Bill ran inside one of the two metal tubes sitting at the back of his house.

I walked over to the computer and found the file named "Cell Separation System". I clicked on it, starting the program. I watched as the processes in the chambers started instantly, no wait time needed in the Pokémon world. I watched the tube connecting the two chambers light up as I wished computers back at home ran this fast.

Eventually Bill emerged from the tube sitting on the other side of the room and walked over to the center of the room.

"Yeehah!" he exclaimed, "Thanks, lady! I owe you one! So, did you come to see my Pokémon collection?"

"Yes!" I said, very excited to take a look.

"You didn't? That's a bummer."

I sighed, three deaf people, one in each city so far. I guess it could have been worse.

"I've got to thank you... Oh, here, maybe this'll do," Bill said, handing me a slip of paper, "That cruise ship S.S. Anne is in Vermilion City. I hear there are lots of trainers on board, too. They invited me to their party, but I can't stand fancy dos. Why don't you go instead of me? Go on and have a good time."

"Er, thanks," I said, taking the ticket because I knew it was my only way to get the HM for Cut, otherwise I wouldn't like it, "Any chance I can see your Pokémon collection."

Bill seemed to ignore me after I had taken the ticket from him, which really stunk. I wanted to see what kind of great things Pokémon he had.


	22. A New Pokémon!

Hello, sorry for the late chapter. I was out volunteering at the horse rescue place with Alicia until 11:00, and then I had to take a shower.

New Pokémon time!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I decided to take the long way back to Cerulean City. Not that it was much longer than taking the other path, which had no trainers, but it did take a little bit longer having to walk around all of the bushes and trees on the normal part of the route. I wanted to take this way because there was a Pokémon on Route 25 that I had forgotten to catch on my way to Bill's house.

I walked back past all of the trainers I had fought, and smoked, earlier on that day. I ninja-ed my way around the trainer I didn't want to fight yet for the second time and wandered over to the patch of grass behind where Hiker Franklin was still standing.

I wandered around in the grass, being attacked by wild Pokémon, though not the one that I was looking for. I ran from Caterpies, and Bellsprouts before I managed to find the Pokémon I was looking for.

The Pokémon didn't attack me; I wandered across it, an Abra. I knew this thing would be tough to catch since I knew no moves that would trap the Abra in battle, making it unable to use Teleport. I threw out the first Pokéball at my hip, obligated to follow the rules of the battle even though I didn't plan on attacking it.

I threw a Pokéball at the Abra, it shook once and the ball broke open. I had failed to catch this Abra.

I continued my wandering in the grass being attacked by Bellsprouts, Weedles, Caterpies, and Pidgeys. Finally I encountered another Abra and I used the same strategy. I let out a Pokémon and threw a Pokéball, hoping it would catch it this time.

The Pokéball shook once, twice, three times. I waited, listening for the click that would indicate that I had caught the Pokémon. After what seemed like ages of silence a "click" sound was emitted. I had caught the Abra!

Once I had celebrated with the Pokémon I had happened to send out, Fearow, I clicked the button on my watch that brought up the Pokémon menu. I touched the slot with Abra, eager to look at what nature my Pokémon was. My Abra was male, at level 11 and had a mild nature. Looking at its stats I cringed. It would take a lot of work to bring this thing up to be the ultimate special attacker it was bound to turn into. I also checked his ability, which was Inner Focus. I loved this ability, it prevented flinching.

I had finished looking at my Abra, so I used his Teleport ability to bring me back to Cerulean City. Teleport would come in handy saving me time if I needed to back track, that is, until I got rid of the move.

After healing my Pokémon I went to check if the police officer had moved away from the door of the house that had been broken into. Sure enough, he had taken a step over, and was now standing beside the door.

I walked into, what still looked like a crime scene. There were footprints of some Pokémon all around the room, a leg broken off of the table, a plant turned over, all of the chairs moved around, books knocked off of the shelf and much more. The most intriguing thing was the gaping hole in the back wall of the house. I knew this would be my way out of the city, so I walked out of it.

Standing just outside of the back of the house was a man dressed in a Team Rocket uniform; he was obviously the one who had broken into the house.

"You know," I said to the man, walking over to him, "It isn't wise to be near the scene of the crime once you've committed it."

"I'm an innocent bystander!" the man exclaimed.

"Sure you are," I remarked sarcastically, "That's why you're wearing the uniform of a group of criminals. I'm sure you had absolutely nothing to do with the break in. Are you kidding me?"

The man scowled, "You need to be taught a lesson," he said, throwing out a Pokéball.

I did the same, sending out my Abra so it could collect experience. I switched out to Fearow on the next turn, since all Abra could do was use Teleport, which would do nothing in a trainer battle. Fearow easily made the grunt's level 17 Machop faint. I used this same strategy with the grunts other Pokémon, a Drowzee of the same level. Abra grew to level 12 in the course of the battle.

"Okay," the man said as the battle ended, "I'll return the TM I stole." He handed me the TM for Dig.

"Thanks, now you may want to run before the police catch you too," I suggested.

He did run away, what Team Rocket member doesn't run when faced with danger? I returned to Cerulean to heal before continuing on to the next town, but not before attempting to return the Dig TM. The man who it was stolen from didn't need the TM anymore, so I got to keep it.

I took the path from the hole in the back of the house and followed it south onto Route 5. Though I knew the path was full of grass I decided to take the ledges, partially for fun, and partially because I wanted to see what was in the house at the end of this particular pathway.

I got through all of the grass without a single wild Pokémon attack and entered the house. There was a man standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello," I greeted him.

"Hello," he returned the greeting, "I run the Day-Care service. Would you like me to raise one of your Pokémon?"

"No thanks," I said, "I'd rather train my own Pokémon."

"Oh," he said, looking disappointed, "Well come again if you change your mind."

I nodded and exited the house; I wouldn't ever change my mind. The Day-Care services were rather pointless. They raised your Pokémon for you, but the taught it every move, no matter how terrible it was, and they got rid of some of the better moves you had on your Pokémon. The only thing it was good for was breeding, but I wasn't interested in that like I was in the games.


	23. I Had to Forget Something

Hello everyone. I'm leaving for the cottage tomorrow, so this will be the last upload until the 3rd. I might be able to get one up late on the 2nd, but don't count on it.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I continued to the gatehouse at the southern end of the route, eager to get to the next town. Of course I was forgetting an important detail.

"I'm on guard duty," a voice said as I walked through the gatehouse.

I stopped and turned to the voice, a police man was standing behind a counter at the side of the gatehouse.

"Gee, I'm thirsty, though!" he commented, "Oh, wait there, the road's closed."

I sighed and walked back the way I had come. Of course I couldn't go through the house; I had to go into the underground path. I entered the building that was beside the building I had just come out of.

Right in the middle of this little room was a staircase, which I took down into the tunnel. The tunnel extremely long, I timed my walk through there and it took longer than it had to walk the Golden Gate Bridge back in the real world, or not so real world any more. I guess that's what you get for walking across a city and a fairly short route underground.

I finally got to the set of stairs at the end of the tunnel and walked up them into an identical room to the room on the other side. I exited the building onto Route 6 and walked the long way through the route, dodging all of the grassy areas. This did mean I had to fight a few trainers though.

The first trainer I encountered was a bug catcher, Keigo, who used un-evolved level 16 Bug Pokémon, which Fearow took down easily. Abra, who was being switched in and out, levelled up once. Unfortunately Fearow was poisoned, and I didn't have any Antidotes. So I rushed off to the next town, avoiding all of the trainers I could, though I vowed to come back and battle them all after the poison was taken care of.

The only trainer I had to battle was Camper Jeff. He wasn't hard for Ivysaur to battle against. The camper used a level 16 Spearow and Raticate. Ivysaur grew to level 23 in this battle.

I entered Vermilion City once I had finished the battle with the camper and had my Pokémon healed at the Pokémon Center. I then went back out on Route 6 to battle all of the trainers I had skipped.

The first trainer I battled after the healing was Picnicker Isabelle, who used three level 16 Pidgeys. Both Fearow and Abra grew a level during this battle, Fearow reaching level 23 and Abra reaching level 14.

The next trainer I battled was another bug catcher, Elijah, who actually used a fully evolved Bug Pokémon, a level 20 Butterfree. The Butterfree wasn't the easiest Pokémon to take out, knowing Supersonic and Poisonpowder. Fearow's health actually dropped below half! Luckily this battle caused Abra to grow to level 15.

I went back to heal my Pokémon again before continuing along to battle the last two trainers on this route.

The first of the last two I battled was Picnicker Nancy. She battled with level 16s, a Rattata and a Pikachu. Neither Pokémon caused much of a threat, Fearow and Ivysaur having no problem knocking them out, respectively.

Finally I battled the last trainer on the route, Camper Ricky. He only had one Pokémon, a level 20 Squirtle. Fearow, who was in more need of experience than Ivysaur, took out the Squirtle with ease.

Once this battle was over I returned to Vermilion City to heal and look around. This city looked more interesting than any other city I had visited, so much more seemed to be going on.

I exited the Pokémon Center and looked up at the sky. It surprised me how dark it already was. I looked down at my watch; it was probably a good time to pack it in for the night. I sighed, disappointed, I really had wanted to look around town. I guess that would have to wait until tomorrow. I re-entered the Pokémon Center and went to sleep in the strange bedroom that every PokéCenter seemed to have.

The next morning I woke up after having the same dream I had last time I dreamt, when I was sleeping out in the tent before going into Mt. Moon. It bothered me that in the dream I was about to figure out who the voice of Arceus reminded me of, but I woke up before I could determine. The dream did make me remember something though; I had forgotten to try to see if the Mew glitch existed in this Pokémon World.

Unfortunately I couldn't use Teleport to make backtracking faster because I had already used the Pokémon Center in Vermilion, so I had to walk back. It took about two hours to get back to Cerulean, but it felt like less time because of my anticipation. I really hoped that this would work. I healed in Cerulean quickly so that I could Teleport to that PokéCenter

I walked back up the Nugget Bridge and over near to the patch of grass. The trainer in the grass noticed me, but before he had a chance to run over and challenge me I used Abra's Teleport to get back to Cerulean Pokémon Center. I then walked back up the Nugget Bridge and battled the trainer I had taken the time to avoid before, youngster Dan. He wasn't a challenge; he only had a Slowpoke at level 17. The battle did cause Abra to grow to level 16 though, which caused Abra to evolve into Kadabra and learn confusion.

I then used Kadabra Teleport to Cerulean again and I walked up Nugget Bridge a third time. Like in the games when you did this my watch produced the glass screen without the pressing of any buttons. When I pushed the button to get rid of the screen the screen disappeared and then reappeared as the battle screen, out in front of my face appeared Mew.

Mew was at level seven, though that was to be expected. Mew was always at a low level when encountered through this method. I knew that, if Mew wanted to be caught by me it would only take one Pokéball to catch it. I let Kadabra out of his Pokéball, following the rules of battle, and then threw a Pokéball at the levitating, pink legendary Pokéball.

The Pokéball brought Mew inside of it and landed on the ground. Now was the moment of truth. The Pokéball shook once... twice... three times...

* * *

***Note* The Mew glitch does not work in LeafGreen or FireRed, as far as I can tell. I tried for about half an hour to get the menu to open before the guy notices you (I can do it in Pokémon Yellow, so I know how to do it). I can't get it to work.**


	24. Trainer Card?

I'm baaaack! =D

I had a great trip. Saw the bald eagles, and saw the baby try to fly. Also saw a black bear on my grandparent's island. It was the first time we'd seen any sign of a bear on either island since I was a baby. Enough about my trip!

Sorry for leaving it on such a cliff hanger, I didn't plan it that way. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I took a deep breath, my Pokéball, which currently contained Mew was sitting on the ground after its third shake. I desperately wanted to hear the satisfying click indicating that I had captured my first legendary.

The light that was being emitted from the button of the Pokéball slowly faded as I heard a "click".

It took a while to sink in. I stood there, staring at the now unmoving Pokéball that lay on the ground only a few feet away from me. Had that really just happened? I shook my head, rubbed my eyes, pinched myself, but still the Pokéball remained, sitting there.

Finally my brain registered the impending thought, _'I just caught Mew...'_

"I just caught Mew!" I screamed, finally coming to my senses. I ran over and picked up the Pokéball, which now contained one of the legendaries of Kanto, Mew.

Just to make sure I hadn't just dreamt that it was a Mew I was capturing I threw the Pokéball, releasing the Pokémon from inside of it. Of course, I wasn't dreaming, Mew floated in front of me.

"I..." I started, almost losing the ability to speak, "I can't believe it."

"Why's that?" the Mew answered in a girly kind of voice, startling me enough to make me jump.

"You actually talk?" I asked. As soon as I asked I slapped my forehead, of course Mew talked! If Jirachi could talk, why wouldn't Mew be able to?

"Yes," Mew said, flicking her tail, "Why else would you be able to hear me?"

I couldn't quite find the energy to laugh at my stupidity, "Why did you let me catch you?" I asked, still in disbelief, maybe my capture had been a mistake.

"You've battled Team Rocket a few times now," Mew said, "and seem to have no intention of joining them. Arceus told all of the legendary Pokémon to guard something, something very important to Arceus from Team Rocket. I decided a good way to go about it was to join forces with someone intending to take down this gang. It would certainly help to protect this thing if the threat completely disappeared."

I nodded, it made perfect sense, "Alright then," I said, "But I have no intention of using you on my team," I remarked, "It wouldn't be fair for people fighting against me. Not that I care about fairness when battling Team Rocket, but I also plan on receiving all of the badges."

"Not a problem," Mew responded, not seeming surprised or hurt at all, "I can just do this."

Suddenly Mew vanished from right in front of me. "Uh, you can disappear?" I asked.

"Yes," Mew's voice came from the same spot it had been floating seconds earlier, "Just give your Pokéball to Professor Oak through the PC. You won't be able to use me in battle without the Pokéball, but I can still be out here."

"Send the Pokéball to Professor Oak?" I asked, "Is that how the PC works?" In the Pokémon games you just put your Pokémon in a virtual storage space. It seemed here it worked more like the anime, sending your Pokémon to Professor Oak to be taken care of.

"Have you not used it yet," Mew's voice asked.

"No, I've only caught three Pokémon, including you," I replied sheepishly, "I've had no need for it."

I walked back down to Cerulean City, still in partial shock over what happened. The sliding door of the Pokémon Center slid open and stayed open longer than they had before when I had used it, most likely because of Mew. I made my way over to the computer beside the desk and turned it on. The first thing that appeared on the screen when it had finished turning on was a message, 'Please insert your trainer card.'

I sat, slightly stunned. I didn't remember getting my trainer card. I opened all of the pockets of my bag and rummaged through them. There was a small pocket in the front of bag, which I checked. There was nothing in this pocket besides a rectangle of plastic. I took the rectangle out of the pocket.

At the top of the card, which was blue, was a title, 'Trainer Card'. Beside this there was an ID number, 43181. In the white space below this my full name was displayed, Jennifer *******, beside this was a full body picture of me. On the back there was a black strip, like on a credit card.

I sighed a sigh of relief; my parents knew my forgetfulness and remembered to pack my trainer card for me. I needed to remember to thank them for that as soon as possible.

I inserted the card the way the display showed me to, which caused the computer screen to bring up an "Analyzing" screen. I waited for a couple of seconds until the screen changed to a white one with four options, 'Bill's PC - Pokémon Storage System, Jenn's PC - Item Storage System, Professor Oak's PC - Dex Check, and Log Off.' There was no key pad, so I touched the screen, assuming correctly that it was a touch screen.

The computer made sounds like it was dialling a phone number, then rang a few times before the screen changed to Professor Oak's face with a background of his lab. It was sort of like using webcams to chat, or using Skype.

"Hello Jenn," Professor Oak said, "Please put the Pokéballs of the Pokémon you would like to send here in the slots on the machine."

I looked down at the part of the computer that I assumed had a keyboard and mouse on it. Neither of these things were found there, only five half sphere slots.

I inserted Mew's empty Pokéball. An option appeared at the bottom of the screen, 'Would you like to send these Pokémon?' Beneath this there were two options, yes and no. I pushed the yes option and the Pokéball vanished.

"Ah, here it is," Professor Oak said, looking over to his right, "Only have one to send?" he asked.

I nodded, not trusting myself to verbally lie about not sending a Pokémon.

"Alright, I'll take good care of it," Professor Oak assured me before the screen changed back to the white screen with four options.

This time I touched on the 'Log Off' option on the screen. This not only logged me off, but also automatically turned the machine off. I then exited the Pokémon Center.

"Mew?" I whispered, "Are you still here? Did it work?"

"Of course it did," the voice of Mew replied from beside me, "Do you doubt my plans?"

I let out a chuckle, "No, of course not."

"So where are we off to?" Mew asked me.

"Back to Vermilion," I sighed, not happy about needing to make the long trip back through the Underground Path.


	25. Who are You Talking to?

Haha, this chapter is fun!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I smiled as I entered Vermilion City, breathing in the salty smell of the air. It reminded me of travelling to my cousins' house in San Francisco, which was only about ten short blocks up from the ocean.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Mew commented, "I haven't been here for the longest time."

I nodded, deciding it wouldn't be wise to talk to my new invisible friend while in a city. It would probably bring in too much unneeded attention.

Not needing to heal any of my Pokémon I continued on through the city toward my original destination when I came here the first time, the S.S. Anne. I needed the TM for cut to travel more effectively through this world, and I also needed it to get to the next Gym leader. It only made sense for it to be my next stop.

"We must have just lost it! Now let us through!" I heard a very angry voice yell. I could identify that voice from anywhere; it was the voice of Alicia in a rage.

Alicia's comment told me where I could find her, which was oddly enough where I was headed, the dock.

"I'm sorry," a man's voice replied to my angry friend as I rounded the last corner of the dock, "We can't let you two on without a ticket."

"And I'm telling you we had one!" Alicia said, "Don't you have a guest list, or something?"

"I think I can help," I said, pulling my ticket out of my bag, "They're with me."

The man took my ticket and examined it, "Fine," he said, "Go right on in you three."

I walked in, followed by Alicia, who was still dragging Ashley by the wrist, like she had been the last time I had seen them."

I turned around, "Why are you two trying to get onto here?" I asked.

"To get cut," Ashley replied, "Alicia remembered that you could get it here, and she's convinced we're going to need it later to get to Articuno."

I nodded and stifled a laugh. I turned to my right, where Mew had been floating, invisible before. I assumed she (I refer to her as a girl because of her voice) was still on the same side.

"What are you looking at?" Alicia said, looking at the space beside my right shoulder.

"Um, nothing," I replied, my lie not disguised as well as I knew I could have.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Ashley commented, "Are you becoming schizophrenic and imagining a person beside you?"

"No," I said, "I um..."

"You're not getting out of this one," Mew said.

"Don't say something!" I exclaimed, surprised Mew had talked in such close proximity to someone else. I didn't think Mew would want people knowing I cheated the system by keeping her here.

"Who are you talking to?" Alicia asked. She was still staring at the space beside me.

"Didn't you hear her?" I asked.

"Hear who?" Ashley asked, joining Alicia in looking beside me.

"Well now there's really no way out," Mew said, "I'm using telepathy," Mew explained, "They can't hear me."

I sighed, "Should I tell them?" I asked.

"Jenn," Ashley said, fear creeping into her voice, "You're starting to scare me. I think there's something wrong with you."

"Probably," Mew said, I assumed through telepathy.

I turned back to my friends, "I...um..."

"Will you tell us if we offer you a battle?" asked Alicia, seeming hopeful I would agree.

"Why are you suddenly interested in battling?" I asked my friend.

"We trained a lot since our meeting a day or so ago in Cerulean," Alicia explained, "We should be able to cream you!"  
I chuckled, "Fine, battle me, and whether you win or not I'll tell you."

All three of our watches sent out the beam of light, followed by the glass screens appearing.

"I assume we'll be doing a double battle?" I questioned. The appearance of both of their starters, now a Charmeleon and Ivysaur at level 20, at the same time told me I was correct.

I sent out Kadabra and Fearow, mostly to take out the Charmeleon, clearing the way for my Ivysaur in case either of my Pokémon currently battling fainted.

Fearow got to attack first, having the highest speed out of all of the Pokémon. I had her use Fury Attack, which I had learned to love on Charmeleon. It only hit twice this turn, which depleted about a third of Charmeleon's HP, but it was still good progress.

Kadabra had the next turn since he was also quite a speedy Pokémon. I had him use Confusion on Charmeleon, which caused Charmeleon's health to drop another third.

Alicia called out for her Charmeleon to use Ember on Fearow, I assume to take her out so she wouldn't be a threat against Ashley's Ivysaur. This caused Fearow's health to drop a third.

Ashley also targeted Fearow, using a Leech Seed, which was a smart plan. At the end of the turn Fearow's health lowered by about an eighth of her total health because of the parasitic plants that were planted around her.

Fearow's turn came around again, and this time I used Peck on Ashley's Ivysaur to help to get rid of the Leech Seed. I remembered that in a double battle Leech Seed wouldn't transfer to the other Pokémon if the one who used it fainted. Unfortunately her Ivysaur didn't faint, holding on with a quarter of health left.

I had Kadabra wipe Alicia's Charmeleon out, leaving Alicia out of Pokémon to use.

"Aww," Alicia whined.

Ashley again targeted Fearow and used Sleep Powder. Of course it didn't miss, so Fearow fell asleep.

I switched Fearow out to get her out of the situation. Leech Seed and Sleep Powder could be a deadly combination, and if Kadabra decided to miss it could make things take a turn for the annoying.

It was Kadabra's turn next, and I used Confusion. It hit, sending Ashley's Ivysaur's health to zero and ending the battle.

Once Ivysaur fainted Kadabra gained another level, up to level 17.

Ashley returned her Pokémon to its Pokéball, her always creepily cheery mood remaining even after a defeat, "Good battle."

"Now tell us what you were talking to!" Alicia demanded, walking back over to me.

"Mew," I replied as Mew materialized beside me.


	26. SS Anne

I'm glad everyone likes Mew! I was wondering how people would react, and I'm glad the response has been positive!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Ashley and Alicia stood mouths agape, the surprise of Mew appearing out of thin air from beside me hitting them like a brick wall at 100 miles an hour.

Mew flicked her tail at the two awed girls and cocked her head to the side, "Why does everyone do that when they see me?"

I turned to Mew, "Because you're, quite possibly the most legendary of the Kanto legendaries," I explained, "You have quite the reputation."

"It can talk?" said Alicia, finding her voice.

"I'd prefer to referred to as a 'she'," Mew commented, "Though I'm technically genderless I modeled my voice after a girl's voice for a reason."

Ashley nodded, collecting herself a bit, "Why are you floating around with Jenn," Ashley asked, her voice revealing a bit of hysteria.

"She caught me, of course," Mew pointed out casually.

"How many Pokéballs did it take?" Alicia asked, snapping out of the haze long before Ashley, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, "I need to know this stuff to catch Articuno."

"Only one," I replied, "It seems that legendary Pokémon can only be caught if they want to be."

"It's generally a little trickier than just throwing a Pokéball though," Mew said, "Many legendaries require you to prove yourself by actually battling them."

Alicia nodded as she continued writing, "Anything else you can tell me?"

"I doubt any legendary wants to be caught at the moment," Mew said, adding more, "Arceus told us to protect something from Team Rocket, and the legendaries take their jobs seriously."

"Then why did you let yourself be caught?" Ashley said, finally breaking through the hysteria barrier.

"I thought Jenn was a good candidate to take down Team Rocket," Mew pointed out, "If Team Rocket doesn't exist then there won't be a problem anymore."

"Now," I said, eager to move on, "Didn't you two want to get the Cut HM?"  
"Right!" Alicia said, snapping into action mode, "Come on Ashley!"  
Alicia grabbed Ashley's wrist again and tugged her off toward the bow of the ship.

Mew disappeared as the girls vanished up the stairs. I decided not to follow them, but to explore the ship and battle some trainers before getting the HM for Cut. I walked in the opposite direction than my friends had, planning on taking the stairs down to the lower level of the ship.

I did go down the stairs and into an area with doors into many different cabins. On the left side of the stairs I noticed a garbage can. It was disgusting, but I rummaged through it to see if there were any items. My gross search turned out to be a success, I found a Hyper Potion. I then took my hand out of the garbage can and entered the closest cabin door.

In this room there was a man and a Machoke. The man wasn't very interesting; all he did was talk about how strong his Machoke was. What was interesting was the item sitting on his table. Since it was in the shape of a Pokéball I figured it didn't belong to anyone, since that seemed to be why items turned into Pokéballs when dropped. I picked it up and it turned into a Super Potion, which I put into my bag.

I continued entering all of the cabins on this part of the ship. I battled many sailors, Duncan, Leonard, Dylan, Huey, and Phillip. The sailors, with exception of Phillip used water Pokémon, mostly Horseas, Shellders and Tentacools, though Huey used a Staryu. Phillip used a Machop. There was also one fisherman, Barny, who used a Tentacool, a Staryu, and a Shellder, all at level 17. In the process of defeating all of these trainers Kadabra grew from level 17 to level 22 and learned the move Psybeam. I also picked up two items, an Ether and the TM for Rest.

I then went back upstairs to check out all of the cabins on the first floor. There were many trainers on the first level as well, Gentleman Thomas, Gentleman Arthur, Lass Ann, and Youngster Tyler. I battled a few different Pokémon, Growlithes, Nidorans and Pidgeys and found another TM, the one for Brick Break. Two of my Pokémon also levelled up, Kadabra again, making his level match that of my other Pokémon. Then Fearow levelled up again.

Once I had finished with all of the trainers I headed to the kitchen to look for some hidden items. I found a Cheri Berry in one of the garbage cans, not without getting a few odd looks from the chefs in the room. I also found a not hidden Great Ball in this room. I was finally finished exploring this floor.

I finally went up the stairs that Ashley and Alicia had gone up a while ago and went up another set of stairs, which led me to the hallway to the deck. Out here I fought more trainers, Trevor, and Edmond, both sailors. The only other people out on the deck were another sailor who was swabbing the deck, a youngster talking about the party, and a man who felt seasick. I stayed well away from this last man.

The next part of my ship exploration was to battle the trainers in all of the rooms on the second floor. This wasn't too hard; there wasn't a ton of trainers. I battled only four people, Fisherman Dale, Gentleman Brooks, Lass Dawn, Gentleman Lamar, the rest of the people weren't interested in battling. In these battles Kadabra levelled up again, and I found an X Attack while exploring the rooms.

Finally, now that I had finished my exploration, I headed to the stairs that would take me to the captain's quarters. As I walked I saw someone come down the staircase, he was wearing a red hat.

"Hello Red," I said, recognizing him immediately.

"Oh, hi," Red said, seeming to recognize me as well, You're that person that was on Route 22 with Dana, that crazy person."

I laughed, "Yes, but I do go by a name. I'm Jenn."

"Nice to properly meet you," Red replied, "Now, as it is customary, we should battle."

I was slightly startled, "Well I guess," I said, "Since we are both trainers."


	27. Lots o' Battles

Yesterday I spent all day figuring things out for the fanfiction. Literally, I worked twelve hours (with small breaks to do things like eat and go to the washroom) on writing, and doing things in the game to be able to trade (I use an emulator so I can play on the computer along with write, it's more convenient than having to deal with my DS and LeafGreen cartridge).

By the way, I'm going to be a Beta for a fanfiction one of my friends is writing. I'll put a link to it on my profile when it's posted on fanfiction (which will be in a while still).

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Our watches shot out the glass panels and Red and I began out battle. I decided I'd let Fearow take all of the action because she wouldn't be getting any in the upcoming Gym.

Red sent out a Pidgeotto, mirroring Blue when I had fought him. This Pidgeotto was at level 19.

The Pidgeotto got in a Quick Attack before Fearow put a lot of damage on it with a Fury Attack that hit only three times. Pidgeotto managed to throw in another Quick Attack, which received critical hit before Fearow caused it to faint. Fearow then gained a level, making her a level 25.

Red's next Pokémon was a Raticate at level 16, which was a piece of cake for Fearow to knock out in one hit. It was then that I realized that my Pokémon were at rather high levels for where I was.

Kadabra was the third Pokémon that Red sent out. It was only at level 18, a much lower level than Fearow and my own Kadabra. A Pursuit from Fearow didn't quite knock it out, but next turn, after Red's Kadabra disabled Fearow's Pursuit, Fearow managed to knock it out.

Red's final Pokémon, which had to be his starter, was an Ivysaur. It seemed that Red and Blue had the same relationship between their starters as in the games. I quickly noted Red's good taste in starters before taking his Ivysaur out with a Peck from Fearow.

The battle was over with an obvious victor, me. The battle was obnoxiously easy, though I didn't admit that to Red.

"Damn," Red said under his breath, "Taken out by one Pokémon."

"Don't feel too bad," I said, picking up on Red's disappointment, "I'm just over levelled, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he mumbled before walking away, toward the stairs that led to the first floor.

I shrugged then walked up the stairs that led to the captain's room, where I knew I could get the HM for Cut, at last.

The cabin was fairly small with two chairs, a small bookshelf, a map, a desk and a comfy looking office chair. There wasn't anything odd about the room except for the man kneeling on the ground, head over a garbage can.

I wandered up to the man, "Er, are you the captain?" I asked.

"Yes," he groaned, "Ooargh... I feel hideous... Urrp! Seasick..."

I remembered from being sick that a rub on the back could greatly help someone who felt sick. Though it felt weird to be rubbing the captain's back that's exactly what I did.

After a while the captain stood up, "Whew! Thank you! I'm feeling much better now."

"You're welcome," I replied, "You know, you may want to take up a different profession if you're prone to getting seasick."

He sighed, "But I love being a captain, so I just have to deal with it. To show my thanks I'll give you this," he said as he handed me a disc shaped object, "That's Cut, teach it to your Pokémon and you can use it on those small trees."

I thanked the man and left the ship. Unlike in the games the ship stayed there, which was fortunate for Samantha, Paula, and Dana, who were all still behind me.

Once I had caught myself an HM slave, a level 10 Meowth and taught it Cut I thought about what to do next. I could go straight to the Gym and battle there, or I could do a bit more exploring around town. I decided the Gym battle could wait for a little while, I knew of two things I could get by talking to people in town, so off I went to the west.

I eventually came across a house with a Pokéball sign at the top of the door. This was one of the houses I was looking for. I entered this building, the Pokémon Fan Club and talked to the older gentleman sitting on a couch. He was the chairman of the club. I listened to his ramblings about his favourite Pokémon, his Rapidash. Once he had finished he gave me a Bike Voucher as an apology for wasting my time. This Voucher was virtually useless to me until I came across a certain route since I wouldn't use a bike until I was forced to.

The other house I wanted to visit was the house to the west of the Pokémon Center. In this house lived the Fishing Guru. I knew he'd give me a fishing rod of some sort, but I didn't know which one. This stop was a waste of time because this man gave me the Old Rod, which would only catch Magikarp, which I had no intention of catching.

By the time I returned to the Pokémon Center it was well past dark and time to sleep. I chose a bed from the room attached to the PokéCenter and fell asleep for the night.

I awoke the next morning with only one goal in mind, to beat the Gym leader in this town. Once I was ready to leave I, along with Mew, who really wasn't intervening much, left to take on the Gym.

I entered the Electric Type Gym fully prepared to take on whatever the Gym trainers could throw at me.

The first trainer I fought was laughably easy. Sailor Dwayne battled with two level 21 Pikachus. The only problem I had with them was the paralysis they inflicted on Ivysaur.

Engineer Baily was the second trainer in the Gym. He also had two Pokémon, a level 21 Voltorb, which Ivysaur took out which caused him to level up to 25, and a level 21 Magnemite, which Kadabra had no trouble knocking out.

There was only one more trainer in the Gym, not including the Gym leader. He also posed no threat. Gentleman Tucker, who was the last trainer, used only one Pokémon, a level 23 Pikachu. Kadabra only had to use one Psybeam to take out the little, yellow mouse Pokémon. This caused him to gain a level, matching Ivysaur. He also learned Recover, which I deleted Disable for.

I went back to heal at the Pokémon Center before trying to get the electric gate blocking my way to the leader to shut off. It didn't take long to turn off the electric locks. The two garbage cans at the top right of the gym were the ones containing the buttons that turned them off.

Now the way was cleared to challenge the Gym leader.


	28. Surprises All Around

Hello everyone! I've taken up meshing Pokémon sprites! It's actually quite fun, but can be difficult. When I finish some more I may put a link to some on my page. I'll tell you about it if I do.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I walked up through where the electric locks had been only a minute before inhaling deeply. I figured I should be fine for the battle if I just switched back and forth between Ivysaur and Kadabra.

"Hey, kid!" I heard a voice call from up ahead of me. I looked up and saw a man with blonde hair in an army uniform, "What do you think you're doing here?"  
"I'm here to challenge you," I said, surprised that the Gym leader was stupid enough to need to ask why someone was in the Gym.

"You won't live long in combat! Not with your puny power!" he said mockingly.

"Um, it's my Pokémon that will be doing the battling," I pointed out, "Who cares about my power?"  
"I tell you, kid, electric Pokémon saved me during the war!" the Gym leader continued on his rant, oblivious to what I had just said, "They zapped my enemies into paralysis! The same as I'll do to you!"

"My Pokémon, you mean," I remarked, my watch lighting up, sending the panel out in front of my face.

The Gym leader, Lt. Surge, sent out a level 21 Voltorb, which would be a fairly easy Pokémon to defeat. I sent out Ivysaur and used a Leech Seed once Voltorb had finished with its Sonic Boom. My next move was to switch out to Kadabra. Voltorb used Screech before Kadabra had a chance to hit it with a Psybeam, knocking it out.

When prompted by my screen I switched back in to Ivysaur, my plan seeming to work well. Lt. Surge's next Pokémon was a level 18 Pikachu, no challenge at all. Ivysaur was much faster than the Electric mouse, putting a Leech Seed on it quickly. Pikachu used Thunder Wave to Paralyze Ivysaur, which could be an annoyance when I battled Surge's next Pokémon. I sent out Kadabra next as Pikachu used Double Team, which would also be an annoyance. Luckily Kadabra's Psybeam managed to hit Pikachu, though its evasiveness had risen, causing the little Pokémon to faint.

Again I switched in to Ivysaur to put a Leech Seed on Surge's last Pokémon, his level 24 Raichu. The Raichu used Double Team, which worried me; it could make the Leech Seed miss. Fortunately Ivysaur wasn't fully paralyzed and managed to put the Leech Seed on the Raichu on the first try. I switched in to Kadabra while Raichu used Double Team again. The Psybeam Kadabra unleashed with his psychic power wasn't quite powerful enough to knock the Raichu out, but the Leech Seed managed to do its job, draining the Raichu of the last of its health.

Once the battle was over Lt. Surge congratulated me and gave me a badge, the Thunder Badge, and the TM for Shock Wave. Lt. Surge told me to use it on an Electric type Pokémon, this wasn't my plan though.

I exited the Gym before I opened my bag and took the TM out of my TM Case. I didn't quite know how to use the weird disc, but I knew I could figure it out. I took Kadabra out of his Pokéball and gave him the TM. My watch lit up and shot the glass panel out. The text on it read, 'Kadabra wants to learn the move Shock Wave. However, Kadabra already knows four moves. Should a move be deleted and replaced with Shock Wave?' Underneath this text there were two options 'Yes', and 'No'.

I clicked on the yes option and it took me to a screen with Kadabra's moves. I got rid of Reflect to teach the TM to my Pokémon.

Kadabra handed the disc back to me. This was surprising, in the games the TM disappeared after you used it, why was the disc still here? I shrugged my shoulders and put the TM back into the case, maybe the whole world of Pokémon was like generation 5, reusing TMs. If this was the case I certainly wouldn't complain about it.

I went back to the PokéCenter to heal my Pokémon quickly; eager to continue on to wherever it was I should go next.

"Oh," Nurse Joy said as she handed me my Pokéballs after healing the Pokémon inside them, "You're Jenn, correct?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Professor Oak called for you," she said, "Just use the PC to call him back through Bill's PC."

"Um, alright," I said taking my Pokéballs back and heading to the right of the desk, "Mew?" I whispered, wondering if she was still following me around, since she hadn't said anything for half a day now.

"Yes," she replied, probably through telepathy since she wasn't whispering.

'_This probably has something to do with her idea to send the empty Pokéball," _I thought, nervous for what awaited me when I called Oak, _'Why did I listen to her?'_

"Hey, I heard that!" Mew said through the telepathy.

'_Wait, what?'_ I thought, _'You can hear my thoughts?'_

"Of course I can," she replied, "If I can project my voice into your head why would I not be able to hear your thoughts?"

I sighed and sat down at the PC, turned it on, inserted my Trainer Card, and chose 'Bill's PC' from the list of options. It made the dialling, and then ringing noises before Professor Oak appeared on the screen.

"Oh, hello Jenn," Professor Oak said, "I think you sent me the wrong Pokéball. There wasn't a Pokémon in it. I'll send it back to you."

"No, Professor Oak, wait," I said, I knew I needed to confess why he had an empty Pokéball, "You need to keep it. You see, I caught a Pokémon that needs my help, but I don't want to use her on my team so I don't want her to take up space in my party."

"A Pokémon that needs your help," Professor Oak pondered, "Well, I guess it would be fine, as long as you don't battle with her. Then again, you can't without the Pokéball. Do you mind if I ask what kind of Pokémon it is? You know I research Pokémon, so the data from whatever Pokémon is valuable."

'_Mew, get in front of me so no one behind me can see you,'_ I told her through my mind, _'I think I owe it to the Professor to let him know.'_

"Fine," Mew said. I felt her place her feet on my legs. She then materialized.

"Oh my," Oak exclaimed.

* * *

*Note* Don't worry, I told all of my friends that when they made their move lists for their Pokémon (yes, they chose all of their Pokémon and moves) that they didn't have to worry about using a TM twice.


	29. This Isn't the Way You Should be Going

Thank you everyone! All of you who read my fanfiction just made a groundbreaking, earthshaking accomplishment for me. Before yesterday the highest number of hits on this fanfiction on any one day was 249. I'm serious, 249. Last night at about 10:00pm I logged on and checked the traffic stats, and I was sitting at 249 again. But, then by midnight I was up to 282. This was accomplished by all of you, so thank you so much!

Also, I finished a few sprite edits and put them into a video on youtube. Type in the youtube address and put this...

/watch?v=HzRcYma6LwM

...on the end of it to watch the video.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

"Ssshhh," I hushed him, "I don't want the entire world to know."

"Right," he replied in a whisper, "So you found Mew and managed to catch it."

"Her," I corrected, "She modelled her voice after a female, so she identifies herself as a girl."

"Yes," Oak said, seeming to ignore my comment, "You need to send me the information from your Pokédex, now!" The screen turned to black and then to the option screen.

'_Mew, if you could kindly get off of me so I can reach the screen,'_I thought to her.

Mew disappeared then floated off of my lap.

I chose the option of the screen called Prof. Oak's PC, which was the Pokédex check. After the dialling and ringing sounds Professor Oak reappeared on the screen.

"Alright, now insert your Pokédex in the slot," Professor Oak instructed.

There was a rectangular slot on the panel with the Pokéball slots, I figured this was where I should put my Pokédex, and so I placed it there.

I heard typing coming through the speakers of the PC. Professor Oak was typing something into his computer, mumbling to himself about things being 'amazing' or 'remarkable'. Eventually he sat up straight and looked back at the screen, "This is spectacular information Jenn!" he exclaimed, "Thank you."

The screen went black a second time, again bringing me back to the options screen. From here I turned the PC off and took my card out of the slot, along with my Pokédex from the space it was still inserted in.

Now finished with the PC, and the PokéCenter I left back out into Vermilion City. My goal was to fight the trainers in the eastern route for some extra experience. As I was wandering in that direction I noticed a man in a white lab coat standing near the path to Route 6.

"Hello," I called to him, "Are you one of Professor Oak's aides?"

"Oh, hello, Jenn! Yes, I am! How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied, "What brings you here?"

"Did you meet the other Aide?" he asked, "He had a package from Professor Oak for you, Jenn. He said he'd look for you around Route 2."

"Route 2?" I asked, "Why all the way back there?"

"Who knows," the aide commented, "But you can take a short cut back there through Diglett's Cave on Route 11."

"Thanks," I said, glad I didn't have to wait until I got the Fly HM to go find this aide who was waiting so far away.

It didn't take me long to find the cave, it was the only cave around the area and it had a large sign out in front of it that read, 'Diglett's Cave'. I entered this cave, went down a ladder, and followed the path through it. As the name implied, I found many Digletts in the cave. It wasn't the only Pokémon I found in this cave though. I found two level 29 Dugtrios, which helped Ivysaur and Fearow level up to level 26. I had to heal both after that battle though, both because of critical hits, one with Dig and the other with Fury Swipes. Kadabra also managed to grow to level 26 in the cave.

I emerged from the cave on Route 2. I looked at my watch; it had taken nearly three and a half hours to get through the cave. Now all I had to do was find the aide, hopefully it wouldn't take too long. I figured he'd probably be waiting in a gatehouse, so I headed south into the gatehouse. Sure enough, there was the aide.

"Hi!" he said, "I'm one of Professor Oak's aides."

"Yes, I know," I remarked, "You apparently have something from Professor Oak for me."

"If you Pokédex has complete data on ten species, I'm supposed to give the Flash HM to you," he said, "But you don't have enough species of Pokémon yet.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll be right back."

I quickly walked over to the nearby Mart and bought a couple of Pokéballs so I could catch two more Pokémon. I also sold my Nugget and my Stardust while at the Mart. I caught two more Pokémon, but released them afterwards because all I needed was their data for the Pokédex.

I went back to the aide, who, now that I had 10 entries in my Pokédex, gave me Flash, which I taught to my HM slave, Meowth.

Now it was time to plan what I was going to do next. I figured I should go back to Vermilion and fight the trainers in Route 11 before doing anything else. So I went all the way back through Diglett's cave.

By the time I returned to Vermilion City it was rather late, so I headed to the Pokémon Center to rest for the night.

The next morning I headed out to Route 11 to take on the trainers there. There were many trainers with a variety of different Pokémon! I battled Youngster Eddie, Gamer Hugo, Youngster Dave, Youngster Dillon, Gamer Jasper, Engineer Bernie, Engineer Braxton, Gamer Darian, Youngster Yasu, and Gamer Dirk. This entitled fighting an Ekans, a Poliwag, a Horsea, a male Nidoran, a Nidorino, a Sandshrew, a Zubat, a Bellsprout, and Oddish, Magnemites, a Magneton, a Growlithe, a Vulpix, Rattatas, a Raticate, and a Voltorb. While battling all of these people Ivysaur grew to level 28, while Kadabra and Fearow both grew to level 27. I also found some items: an Awakening, an X Defend, a Great Ball, and a hidden Escape Rope.

Once I had finished everyone off and walked the entire route I headed into the gatehouse at the end of the route, and then walked out the other side of it.

"Get up you fat, ugly, lazy Pokémon!" as if I didn't hear this voice enough, Alicia's voice rang out loud and clear.

I walked along to find Ashley sitting, looking rather bored while Alicia yelled insults at what looked like a boulder upon first glance. As I walked closer I determined the boulder was actually a Snorlax.

"You know," I said, approaching the two girls, "This isn't the way you should be going. You need to get the Flash HM and go through the Rock Tunnel from Cerulean to Lavender Town."

"I know," Ashley said, "But Alicia's being stubborn."

"Do you want help dragging her back to Diglett's Cave so you can go get the Flash HM?" I asked, making sure I was talking quietly enough to not be heard by Alicia.

Mew appeared beside me, "Ooh, I can help too!" she said eagerly.

Ashley and I walked over to Alicia and turned her around. Mew slipped behind her and put her paws on her back. Both Ashley and I took one of Alicia's wrists and pulled while Mew pushed. After some struggling and screams from Alicia we managed to drag Alicia to Diglett's cave.

"I think I can drag her the rest of the way myself," Ashley said.

I laughed, "By the way, you'll need to have the data of ten different Pokémon species in your Pokédexes to get the HM."

"Thanks!" Ashley said before entering the cave, this time not being pulled, but dragging Alicia behind her.


	30. The Joys of Dreaming

Earlier update today! Not by much though, only like ten minutes...

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

My next goal was to get to Lavender Town, which meant going back through the Underground Path. Luckily it was still fairly early in the day, so I could get a start even though I had to make a two hour walk back to Cerulean.

I quickly stocked up on some items while still in Vermilion City before heading down the long underground journey back to Cerulean City.

Mew decided to appear beside me while we were in the tunnel; no one else was ever in it, which I found strange. Though I knew Mew was always nearby it felt nice to have some visible company. She had to vanish again when we got to the end of the tunnel.

While in Cerulean City I got myself a bike using the Bike Voucher the Pokémon Fan Club chairman gave me, not that I would be using it much.

I then ventured out along a path leading east from Cerulean which I wouldn't have been able to go down before because of a small tree blocking the way. Now that I had my HM slave, Meowth it was simple to get around.

The route, Route 9, was very long and hilly with many ledges to jump down. There were some trainers on this route, though that was to be expected on any route. On the whole route I only found three items, a hidden Ether, a Burn Heal, and the TM for Aerial Ace, which I used to teach the move to Fearow. I battled mostly picnickers, campers, and hikers on the route, with the occasional bug catcher. The hikers all used similar Pokémon, Geodudes, Onixes, and Machops. These Pokémon were easy to take out between my three Pokémon. The campers and picnickers, Chris, Drew, Alicia, and Caitlin used a variety of different things, from Oddishes and Bellsprouts to Growlithes and Charmanders, as well as Rattatas, Sandshrews, Ekans, and a Meowth. The one bug catcher, Brent, used Beedrills, while the other, Connor used a Caterpie, a Weedle, and a Venonat all at level 20. Through battling Ivysaur grew to level 29, Kadabra grew to level 29 and Fearow grew to level 28.

Eventually I reached the Pokémon Center on Route 10 just as sunset started. I entered the red roofed building, which was empty, with exception of Nurse Joy and a couple of Chancies.

"Oh, welcome to our Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy said as I walked in to the large lobby, "I wasn't expecting anyone else until morning."

"Is anyone else staying the night?" I asked, curious about just how remote this PokéCenter was.

"No," the pink haired nurse answered, "Everyone who passed here today, though there were few, got here around midday."

I nodded, "Must be lonely out here."

"Yes," she said, "But I took the job knowing that. Some of the nurses in this world are way overworked."

"Is there a reason you're all called Nurse Joy?" I asked, a question that I had always wanted an answer to, "Do only people named Joy get hired?"  
"No," the nurse laughed, "We all actually have other names. Only joyful and cheery people are hired to be Pokémon nurses. Nurse Joy is an unofficial title for us that one of us made up. I believe it was the nurse in Celadon."

"And why do you all have pink hair?" I asked. I decided I would get all of my questions answered about these nurses while I had the chance.

She laughed, "When the title of Nurse Joy was created we thought it would be fun if we all looked almost identical. Then a nurse, who was apparently named Joy who had pink hair would run every Pokémon Center. It would seem like it was one person managing to run all of the 'Centers in the world."

I chuckled, "I see."

Once I had finished chatting with the nurse I decided to head to bed early so I could get an early start tomorrow morning. As I climbed into a bed Mew appeared in the bed next to the one I was getting into.

"Mew, what are you doing?" I asked.

"There's no one around," she said, "It's perfectly safe for me to be visible."

"I don't want to have anyone know though," I sighed, "It could be illegal, what I'm doing."

"Don't worry," Mew winked, "I won't get you into any trouble."

I sighed again and plopped down into the bed, "Does Arceus know that you're travelling with me?"

"She knows everything that goes on in the world of Pokémon," Mew replied, "But I haven't officially told her, no."

"Don't you think you should?" I asked.

Mew gave a little shrug, "Maybe."

I smiled at the little pink Pokémon, "Well goodnight."

"'Night," she replied as I turned out the light.

Where was I?

Wait, I knew where I was, I had relived the same dream enough times to recognize my surroundings. I was in a large expanse of grass in the center of an impossibly thick forest. I was in the clearing where all of the legendaries met. This felt different though. I seemed to be looking from a different spot in the clearing than every other time I had this dream.

"Do you know the danger?" I recognized the voice, also from my reoccurring dream, Arceus, though who she sounded like still eluded me.

"I know Arceus," a second voice, one that I also recognized, from my dreams and reality, Mew, replied, "But I figured my this way was a good way of going about it."

"How much does she know?" Arceus asked.

It hit me, this dream was new, that I was certain of, but what they were talking about made sense. Mew had gone to tell Arceus about travelling with me, or at least she did in my dream. Whether she did or not in reality was another story, though it wasn't very likely. I would have noticed her leave.

"Nothing much," Mew replied, "I told her that we need to guard something that is close to you, and that Team Rocket is the thing we're guarding it against."

"You didn't tell her what we need to guard?" Arceus pressed.

"No," Mew replied, "I knew that would have been too much confidential information."

"You take this too lightly, my friend," Arceus sounded almost pained, "You could bring too much attention to this girl if you're not careful. This would cause problems, the absolute simplest being that Team Rocket would go after her. Team Rocket, with the help of the forces growing in the other regions could easily kill this other girl because of how radically they think. Then you would have to deal with the consequences of killing a human."

Mew shuddered, "That's true."

"So be careful, and don't do anything stupid," Arceus said gravely.

"Who? Me?" Mew laughed lightly, softening the mood a bit before flying off into the trees.

"What has she gotten herself into?" Arceus muttered as she headed in a different direction, exiting the clearing herself.


	31. Keeping Secrets

I have nothing interesting to say. So on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I woke up suddenly, my dream ending. It was still dark. I checked my watch, it was 1:00 in the morning. I looked over to the bed beside me where Mew had been as I fell asleep. The little, pink Pokémon wasn't there.

I shook my head, a thought passing through it, _'Was my dream real?'_

I got out of bed, "Mew? Are you there?" I whispered. The lack of an answer told me she wasn't there, unless she had turned invisible in her sleep.

I sighed and climbed back into bed, deciding I would deal with whatever was going on in the morning, when I wasn't so tired.

Just then the only source of light in the room, the window, cast a shadow of a little, two legged creature with a tail climbing in.

"Mew?" I whispered.

The shadow stopped moving, "Yes?"

"Where were you?"

"I went to tell Arceus about travelling with you," she replied, continuing to climb in the window and shut it behind her. She then walked back over to the bed beside mine.

"Can you hear my thoughts from there?" I asked, curious.

"No," she said, "I need to be near you to do that, and use telepathy. About five feet is the maximum distance I've mastered. Walls and doors are hard to hear through too. Though other legendaries can use their mind links over much more impressive distances, and nothing can stand between their mind and the mind they're reading."

"And can you see my dreams?" my curiosity got the better of me.

"No," Mew replied, "The subconscious controls that. I can only hear and see the conscious. Again, some legendaries can hear and see the subconscious as well."

I nodded, "Interesting."

"You sound tired," Mew commented.

"Yes, I am."

"Then sleep," Mew chuckled.

I did as she suggested, falling back to sleep quickly and sleeping the rest of the night.

It was about 5:30 in the morning when my watch alarm woke me up. It was then I decided I needed to think without Mew being able to hear me, to sort out thoughts about my dream last night. I thought, and the only place I could come up with to go that was about five feet away from Mew was the shower. There would also be a wall between Mew and I, which would make it a safer place to think.

While I showered that morning I thought about the dream. Mew had actually gone to talk to Arceus, like she had in my dream. Either my mind was projecting what I figured Mew should do into my dream, which was fairly likely. They met in the same place that I had seen the other legendary Pokémon meet Arceus in. This could have been my subconscious filling in the detail of a setting, making it a dream. The place also could be a meeting place for Pokémon of different regions, a neutral spot.

My mind shifted from the setting to what was being said. Arceus had mentioned Team Rocket possibly killing me, probably to get rid of a possible threat. I figured they'd assume I was powerful since Mew chose me to be her trainer. So if they found out and had the ability to kill me, I knew they would.

The thought of all of these things brought into question whether the first dream I had was real or not. It was a bit hard to believe that it was a coincidence that the legendaries were told to protect something, like in my dream. And there was the question of Mew's voice. I hadn't really thought about it before, but her voice was the same in reality as in my dream.

I decided to assume the first dream was real, though the reoccurrences of them were just the lingering of my subconscious, but the dream I had last night was still a mystery. To figure it out I knew I'd have to ask Mew about it. I didn't want Mew to know about my dreams though, it was something I would rather keep to myself, especially if what I was seeing actually happened.

Once I had finished getting ready to leave to continue to the Rock Tunnel I walked back into the bedroom that Mew and I had slept in. Mew was sitting on one of the beds, waiting patiently.

"Mew, what did Arceus say to you about travelling with me?" I asked. I purposely stayed on the other side of the room from her, hoping that I was out of her telepathy range, though I tried to keep my thoughts under control, in case she could still hear my thoughts.

"She wasn't too happy," Mew confessed, "She said that it was dangerous. If someone found out I was with you it would draw attention to you. This could be bad, because Team Rocket could go after you, and call for help from one of the other teams out there in the other regions to get you killed. Then I would have to deal with the consequences of killing a human, since it would be my fault. And that's the simplest thing that could happen."

I nodded, this was all in my dream, "That's only the simplest?" I asked, the acting classes I had taken in my own world helping. I disguised my prior knowledge of this with surprise, with a touch of fear, "What else could happen?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," Mew said, "Too much knowledge can hurt a person, especially when facing danger. You already know too much, that the legendaries are guarding something, that Team Rocket can kill Arceus through destroying what us legendaries are guarding, and now that there are other teams, worse than Team Rocket starting to form in other regions."

I sighed, "And what about these 'consequences for killing a human'?"

Mew shuddered, like she had in my dream when Arceus mentioned them, "The last legendaries that killed a human, though it was accidental, don't exist anymore."

My eyes opened wider, "Are you serious?"

Mew nodded sadly.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" I asked, hearing and feeling the panic in my voice.

Mew's expression changed from grim to almost cheeky, "She told me not to do anything stupid."

"You? Do something stupid?" my mood changing with hers, eager to move on from the scary topic, "Never."

She and I laughed, but a few things lingered in my mind. Everything that I had seen in my dream had been confirmed, Arceus' warning to not be stupid, Mew's predicament, and my possible murder.


	32. Hello My Friend, We Meet Again

Last night I got to try and figure out where to put my furniture in my new room! My mom and I are moving into her boyfriend's house. I'm not sure when we're going to move, but we're getting there. My mom drew up a scale drawing of the room, then we made scaled down versions of the furniture pieces. I found a design I really like! I'll actually have a desk to put my laptop on, rather than sitting it on my lap while I write!

Oh, and if anyone gets the song reference in the title of the chapter, I love you.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Feeling like I had already wasted enough time for the day, I packed what I hadn't packed yet, which was just a few odd things, and left the Pokémon Center.

I chose to go the long way to the mouth of the cave, remembering that there was a trainer around the long way. I knew I could easily cut down one of the trees to get directly to the cave, but the experience was more important than my speed.

As I had remembered a trainer was standing at the end of the row of trees and bushes. She stopped me, as all other trainers did as I passed them.

"I've been out at a Pokémon Gym a few times," she said, "...But I always lose."

"Then how did you get here?" I asked, "You need Cut to get here."

The trainer, who I later figured out was a Picnicker named Heidi didn't answer my question, though she looked very hurt at my implicating she was a cheater.

Like every other trainer I had faced so far, she was easy. I was starting to become desperate for a tough trainer, even if it meant I lost. A lost challenge was much better than a win in a blow out battle.

This trainer battled first with a level 20 Pikachu, which was so weak my Fearow could take it out before it had the chance to get a super effective hit in. Her final Pokémon was a Clefairy. It managed to use Encore on me, but it was useless, since it locked Fearow on to using Aerial Ace, which would always hit for a good amount of damage. It helped that the Clefairy was at low health as well.

Once I had finished this trainer off I headed inside of the cave, the Rock Tunnel. It was dark in the cave, which was why I needed to get Flash. I knew in the games people could get through the Rock Tunnel without using Flash, but I had never mastered this. Also, I knew they used the walls to direct them, and I didn't want to run into walls all day, or however long it would take me to get through this place.

I easily took care of this problem though by bringing out Meowth who used flash. Seemingly by magic the cave lit up. I returned Meowth to his Pokéball, sprayed a Repel on myself and started walking south, then east. My Repel was not wasted because I found another one on the ground shortly after I used it.

I walked back to the west and took a southern route to continue on through the cave.

"Pokémon fight!" a voice exclaimed as I passed through a gap in the rock wall, "Ready, go!"  
"You're certainly all worked up over a battle," I commented.

"I haven't seen anyone in here for a while," the man, named Ashton who stopped me commented, "I've been lost in here for a while because it was so dark."

I battled this Pokémaniac, but it wasn't much of a challenge. He used a level 23 Cubone and Slowpoke. Fearow took both out rather quickly.

The battle was soon over and I continued walking. It seemed whoever designed Pewter City and Mt. Moon also designed the Rock Tunnel, because my walking, following the path, took me in a spiral. I descended the ladder at the end of this spiral into a cavern with many old and fragile looking rocks; I figured Rock Smash would break them.

I walked south-west until I found another path to go down, one leading to the west. This path was guarded by another Pokémaniac, Winston, who insisted on battling me. He only used one Pokémon, a level 25 Slowpoke. A few Pursuits from Fearow easily took the thing out, though the Slowpoke managed to confuse Fearow, so I needed to heal because of self-inflicted damage.

I was about to continue walking after the battle, but then I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Dana walking in my direction.

"Dana!" I called; glad to see the familiar face that I hadn't seen since Pewter City, "You caught up!"

Dana looked up, "I guess I did," she called back, hurrying to get to where I was standing.

"So, how did you manage to catch up?" I asked, curious, since I had a fairly good head start back in Pewter and hadn't wasted much time.

"I didn't go get Flash," Dana admitted, "I figured I could get through without it. I didn't need to though; the cave was already lit when I entered it."

"That was me," I said.

"So, should we battle?" Dana asked, most likely since it was a rule in the Pokémon world.

"Do you mind if we postpone that battle until we're out of here?" I asked, "I don't want to risk the cave kicking me out if I lose."

Dana chuckled, "Okay, but I'll hold you to that."

"Is she another one of your insane friends?" Mew asked through telepathy. I was now starting to be able to tell the difference between the voice she had in my head and out loud.

'_Not anywhere near as insane as Ashley or Alicia,'_ I thought to Mew, _'But yes, a friend.'_

"Are you going to tell her about me too?" the invisible Pokémon asked.

'_I probably should,' _I admitted to Mew, _'If Ashley or Alicia bring it up I don't want to seem like the bad guy for not telling her.'_

"Uh, Jenn," Dana waved her hand in front of my face, "Are you alright?"

I laughed, _'I guess I need to tell her now, since she thinks there's something wrong with me.'_

"Yeah," I said to Dana, "Just...thinking."

Dana looked at me quizzically, "It doesn't sound like you're too sure."

"Look," I said, "Let's get out of this guy's ear shot and I'll tell you."

The two of us walked away from the Pokémaniac that I had just defeated to a spot where no one was around.

"I caught a new Pokémon," I started.

"What's the big deal about that?" Dana interrupted.

"I'm not really using this Pokémon," I tried to continue.

"An HM slave, so what?" Dana commented.

"No, not that, Meowth is my HM slave," I continued again, "It's another Pokémon."

"Okay," Dana said, "What kind of Pokémon are we talking about?"

"Me!" Mew exclaimed as she appeared, "You looked like you were struggling," Mew continued through telepathy, "I thought I would help."

Dana froze in place, for a little while I thought she may have died from a heart attack because I could barely detect her breathing.

"I was trying to ease her in," I fumed at the little Pokémon, "To prevent something like this from happening."

"M-Mew," Dana stuttered, "How did you catch it?"  
"Her," Mew corrected.

"Fine," Dana said, "Her. That weird old guy in the Museum back in Pewter told me legendaries chose who can catch them."

"She obviously chose me," I said, "Apparently because I'm a good candidate to take Team Rocket out. The legendaries are-"

A pink tail flicked itself in front of my mouth silencing me, "Don't say anything about that," Mew telepathically told me, "You aren't even supposed to know that."

"The legendaries are what?" Dana asked.

"Er," I said brushing the tail out of my mouth, "-strange like that," I improvised.

"Okay," Dana commented, "Now can we please get out of this cave?"

I laughed as we continued to walk through the cave, Mew disappeared, I assumed to follow us.


	33. Feels Nice to Confide in a Friend

Early chapter today! I'm going to see Rise of the Planet of the Apes today with my grandfather when I'd usually upload the chapter. So rather than make a very late update; I decided to make an early update.

I have to say a "HA!" to Alicia, since I know she wants to see this movie But I don't think she has yet. If she has I take back my "HA!".

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Continuing through the Rock Tunnel Dana and I had no problem defeating trainers. We battled together, her using the Charmeleon she had received as a Charmander back at the start of our journey and a Pidgeotto.

We found a couple of items while we were travelling together. Oddly enough we didn't have to try and divvy everything up evenly, the Pokéball shaped things turning into two of the intended item when one of us picked it up.

Dana and I stormed through the trainers on the floor that we were currently on, Picnicker Martha, Pokémaniac Steve, Hiker Eric and Hiker Allen. They all used rather predictable Pokémon, rock and fighting types for the hikers, cute little grass types for the picnicker and some random Pokémon for the Pokémaniac.

The next floor was just as easy for me, though Dana struggled a bit because of the super effective hits against her Pokémon. We battled only hikers on this floor, so her Fire Pokémon and Flying Pokémon were at a disadvantage, though her Charmeleon did know Metal Claw. Lenny, Oliver and Lucas were the names of the three hikers on this floor.

This cave seemed to like going back and forth between two levels, which is what we did the whole time. On this next floor Dana and I fought Picnicker Sofia, Hiker Dudley, and Pokémaniac Cooper. We didn't get through this floor before chuckling at Dudley's name, bringing back memories of our own world because of the Harry Potter books.

On the final floor we blew past three picnickers, Leah, Ariana and Dana. Dana was startled to find someone else with the same name in the cave. They all used typical picnicker Pokémon, cute little things and grass types.

By the time we made it out of the cave we both had added a Revive, an Escape Rope, a Max Ether, and a Pearl to our stashes of items. Our Pokémon had also levelled up a bit. My Ivysaur was now at level 31, while the rest of my Pokémon, with exception of Meowth were at level 30. I hadn't paid enough attention to Dana's Pokémon to know what level they were at.

We finally emerged from the cave into almost complete darkness. Both Dana and I were surprised that it had gotten so late, it hadn't felt like we were in the cave for very long. We both decided it would be better to stay near the cave for the night, in case Lavender Town was actually a fair distance from where we were. She and I set up a tent, deciding that it was big enough to share. We both blew up our air mattresses and crawled into our sleeping bags. Mew appeared once we were settled in the tent.

Dana jumped, "You can just appear and disappear whenever you want?" Dana asked Mew.

"Yup," she said, "It's quite fun actually."

I yawned, "We should probably get to sleep as soon as possible," I suggested, "It's pretty late."

Dana nodded her agreement.

"Actually," Mew said, "I need to go talk to Arceus again. She called a meeting tonight with one legendary from each region. I was the one called from Johto."

"That hardly seems fair," Dana said, "Only one of each region."

"Ah, Arceus does it all the time," Mew commented, "It saves time, and we can just spread the news around our regions."

I shrugged, "Alright, I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning."

Mew nodded as she unzipped the door to the tent, exited and zipped it back up behind her. I watched Mew's silhouette fly away. When I felt she was far enough away that she couldn't hear my thoughts I turned to Dana.

"Dana, Mew probably wouldn't want me telling you this," I said, "But she can read minds."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Dana commented dryly.

I chuckled, "Well, I hope I've managed to keep this from her well enough. I think I can see things going on with the legendary Pokémon."

"Really?" Dana asked, surprised, "Like what?"

"I had a dream a while back, the same day I left Pewter City, that the legendary Pokémon of every region met together at this clearing. Arceus was making an announcement about...something, I can't tell you what. But Mew told me some stuff that confirmed this actually happened. Then again, last night, I had a dream that Mew went to tell Arceus that she was travelling with me. I woke up and Mew was climbing back in a window after meeting with Arceus. I questioned her about what happened, and she basically recounted my dream."

"That is so cool!" Dana exclaimed.

"I know," I enthused, "But don't tell Mew, or think about it while she's around."

Dana nodded, "You don't want her to know?"

"No," I admitted, "I don't know why, but I just feel like she shouldn't know."

"But if you have another dream while she's around she'll find out," Dana remarked.

I smiled, "She can't see the subconscious."

Dana and I fell asleep quickly after our conversation. I fell asleep after Dana did, probably because I was too eager to sleep. It was possible that I might be able to see the meeting that Mew was at through a dream.

Where was I?

Did all of my dreams in this place have to start the same way? It always took a moment for me to recognize the clearing where my first and second unique dream had taken place.

It seemed my dream had started in mid-conversation again, Arceus and the Pokémon from the other regions already seeming to be talking to each other, though on the other side of the clearing from where I was.

I wandered over to where the five legendaries stood, Arceus, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, and Victini.

"I'm sure the other legendaries will be thrilled to hear this," Victini commented, a hint of sarcasm evident in her high pitched, squeaky voice, "That you're endangering a young girl's life."

"I know what I'm doing!" retorted Mew, "She's strong willed and willing to fight against Team Rocket, and these other teams that are branching off."

"That doesn't mean she can," Celebi interjected, her childlike voice sounding weird while talking so seriously.

"I know she can," Mew snapped.

"And of all people to be endangering," Jirachi said, "It's one of the ones who made us real."

"That's why I think she can do it," Mew said, "If Arceus is an indicator; a 'creator' is powerful."

"But she didn't actually create this world," Jirachi said, "You know that as well as anyone here. I, while I was still in the form of the meteor granted her wish by making what Arceus created: the world, the Pokémon, all of us, a reality."

"That doesn't matter," Mew said, "As long as she believes she did create this world she'll try to become as strong as she can be. While it will be nothing that could ever match Arceus the dedication I know she'll put forward will carry her far enough to conquer all of the different branches of Team Rocket."

"You assume too much Mew," Arceus' voice cut in, "But what has been done can't be undone. You chose this girl, so you're now her Pokémon. Since your job is to protect what I told you to protect from Team Rocket you need a way to do this while travelling with the girl. Your solution was the best out of the alternatives in this situation."

"You'll see," Mew raged, "While you may all think that these are heavy assumptions I know what this girl is capable of. All of you do, I know you do. You of all Pokémon, Jirachi, should know. You were the one who was in first contact with her. How could you not feel what she is capable of? I could as soon as I encountered her. Though, you wouldn't even need to come in contact to know. We've talked about all of these girls a number of times since they appeared here, and we've all noted that they're special, especially the Wisher."

"Mew," Arceus' voice sounded soothing, "Of course we know..."

"It's because I'm the one with her, isn't it," Mew ranted, "I know, I'm young, I'm 'naive' apparently. I was the last one remaining of the last wiped out race, only a newborn when they were wiped out. I'm the youngest of all of the legendaries, and always will be. You all think I'm not capable of keeping her safe."

The three other smaller legendaries, Celebi, Jirachi, and Victini said nothing and kept their gaze on the ground as Mew scanned the circle, her eyes flaming.

"Mew, listen," Arceus said, the same soothing tone, "That's not the only reason we're anxious about this. I would worry no matter who it was with her, even if it were me. It being you, though, does amplify my worry."

The fire didn't die from Mew's eyes, "I'll prove you wrong," she said, barely above whisper, "I'll show all of you." She yelled as she flew out of the clearing.

Celebi started to follow, a look of anguish crossing her face. Before she could make it far Jirachi grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"You're all dismissed," Arceus said, sounding emotionless as she turned away from the broken circle of Pokémon, "Tell the others."


	34. We're Here

Sorry for the late update. I was out shopping for stuff to make for dinner tonight with my mom. My mom's going to be at a concert in Detroit tonight so I needed to get something I could make.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I woke up, sitting directly upright in my bed. My mind was racing, what could everything in my dream mean? Was Mew part of an extinct species? That seemed impossible, every bit of information I knew about legendaries said that there had only ever been one of each. But this was definitely what it sounded like.

I quickly stopped my thoughts and redirected them to a fake nightmare, fearing that Mew was nearby. It could be disastrous if she found out I knew what had happened at the meeting she had attended.

I waited for a couple of minutes, listening for any sign of the little, pink, mouse-like Pokémon's return. After a while of waiting, and guarding my thoughts with the nightmare I had made up to shield what I had previously been thinking I heard a small thump outside the tent. The zipper of the tent started to unzip. Mew stepped in and zipped the tent door back up behind her.

"Hey Mew," I said, trying to keep my voice even, "How did the meeting go?"

"Fine," she replied. This was a lie, but I figured that Mew wouldn't tell me about what had happened, "I see you had a nightmare."

I nodded, amplifying the fake thoughts in my head, pretending her mentioning of it made my mind drift back to the terrible dream.

"Oh, sorry," Mew said sympathetically.

"No, no," I said, letting a bit of fear drip into my voice, "It's alright."

Mew gave a sad look toward me, "No, I really shouldn't have mentioned it."

I started to let the frightening thoughts drift away, surprised at how well I could control my thoughts, "Don't worry," I sighed, "I'm not one to let something like a dream scare me for long."

"How much longer do you think it'll take to get to Lavender?" Dana asked as we were packing the tent up in the morning.

"Knowing my luck, probably only a couple of minutes," I commented, "I have a feeling we'll find that we didn't need to camp out here at all.

I was, unfortunately correct. It didn't take a few minutes, but it certainly didn't take long to get to Lavender Town. Dana and I had to battle a few trainers, though we could have avoided them if we had taken the way around to the east.

We fought against Picnicker Carol who carried a Pidgey and a Pidgeotto. Both were made easy by Kadabra with his newer move, Shock Wave. Next we battled Hiker Clark who used the typical Pokémon for a hiker, a Geodude and an Onix. Kadabra levelled up during this battle.

The last trainer we fought was another hiker, Trent. He used an Onix and a Graveler. Both of his Pokémon were at a lower level than the other hiker's, so he was easy to take out.

Within about twenty minutes Dana and I arrived in Lavender Town and headed to the Pokémon Center to heal our Pokémon.

"See," I pointed out, "I knew this would be the case. We didn't need to camp out after all."

Dana smiled, "But we could have tripped off of the ledge we had to hop off of. Knowing you, you might have broken a leg."

I laughed, "You're probably right."

Once Nurse Joy was finished healing our Pokémon, Dana turned to me, "And now, you and I have a battle to get too."

I chuckled, "Of course."

We stepped outside and prepared for the battle. We were both had an advantage and a disadvantage. We knew each other's Pokémon and moves, but we had to remember the other person knew our team as well.

I knew Dana still had Ember on her Charmeleon, which could do super effective damage to Ivysaur, though that would have been basic knowledge. I also knew that both of her Pokémon had accuracy lowering moves, Charmeleon had Smoke Screen and Pidgeotto had Sand Attack. Also, her Pidgeotto had Quick Attack, which could put fairly good damage on quickly.

She also knew things about my Pokémon; like that I had Poisonpowder and Leech Seed on Ivysaur, that I had Aerial Ace on Fearow, which was a move not affected by accuracy, and that I had Shock Wave on Kadabra, which was also not affected by accuracy and could probably insta-KO her Pidgeotto.

Once everything was ready, all of the people cleared away and our glass panels up and ready to show us our Pokémon's health we sent out our first Pokémon. Dana sent out her Charmeleon, which was at level 31 and I sent out Fearow at level 30.

My turn was first because of Fearow's wonderful speed stat. I used an Aerial Ace which did about a third damage to Charmeleon.

Charmeleon used Ember on Fearow causing her to drop down to a third of her health remaining. Dana knew it was wise to target Fearow's lower defence and use a move that would give a STAB.

On my next turn I had Fearow use Aerial Ace again to bring Charmeleon down to the same amount of health she was at.

Unfortunately Charmeleon's Ember hit again, causing Fearow to faint. This didn't worry me very much. She was weaker not only in levels, but also in both her attacking skills and defence stats. She did better than I would have expected against such a powerful foe.

The next Pokémon I sent out was Kadabra, who had no trouble knocking Kadabra out with a Psybeam on my turn. Kadabra's speed was high, making him go first as well and his special attack was also getting rather high. All of this combined with the STAB made it an easy KO.

Dana had no choice but to send out her Pidgeotto against my powerhouse of a Pokémon, who had a definite hit super effective attack. She used Quick Attack, making her Pokémon attack first.

I watched as Kadabra's health went down, past half, _'No, not again,'_ I thought to myself, desperately hoping that Kadabra could hold on through this obvious critical hit.

Finally Kadabra's health bar stopped dropping, only about ten hit points remaining. A message, 'Critical hit!' appeared on my screen.

I sighed in relief, I was lucky that the critical hit hadn't knocked out my Kadabra. I guessed Pidgeotto's attack wasn't quite high enough to knock him out with one Critical hit.

I had Kadabra finish off the Pidgeotto with a Shock Wave, knocking it out in one hit, like I had predicted. Kadabra grew to level 32 because of this knock out.

Dana and I returned her Pokémon, as did I.

"Good battle," Dana commented, "You really do have quite the team."

"Thanks," I responded, "I'm lucky I have attacks that don't rely on accuracy, or else you could have easily rendered my team incapable of doing anything."

Dana chuckled, "That certainly is tough to deal with. Plus your Pokémon, besides Ivysaur, are very fast."

"All part of my strategy," I said, "I use fast Pokémon of different types. This way I can almost always get the first hit, at least half of the time getting a super effective hit. And when I don't get to go first I'll often have a Pokémon that can withstand the attack."

"Smart," Dana said.

"Did you expect anything else?" I joked.

We went back into the Pokémon Center to heal our Pokémon for a second time before going out to explore Lavender Town.


	35. Oh, Not Again

Hello.

I think I'm going to start putting up a chapter every two days until school starts. As I said before, during school I probably won't have time to write much, or at all, so I'm only going to up uploading a chapter a week from the stock of chapters I've been writing in advance. I'm thinking that going from a chapter a day to a chapter a week will be a huge stretch, so maybe now switching to every other day will make it seem less like a huge change. Of course, if you think I shouldn't do this, feel free to say something to me about it. I may change my mind. As of now, though, there won't be a chapter up tomorrow because of the change in schedule.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

"I know where we should go first!" Dana exclaimed as we walked through Lavender Town. She started leading the way.

I followed, not quite knowing what to expect from my friend, but sort of eager to find out, since she had sounded so excited.

Dana led me to a tower at the north-eastern corner of the small town, the Pokémon Tower.

"Why do you want to go here?" I asked, "There really isn't any point right now. Well, I guess there are some possessed trainers..." I trailed off; it was obvious why Dana had led me here.

"There are," she replied, "But that's not why I want to go here."

"Right," I said, "The only non-possessed trainer we can get to before getting the Silph Scope is the one you want to see."

Dana nodded, "Of course."

We entered the creepy looking building together and walked into the lobby. In this large green and purple lobby there were a few teary-eyed trainers who had obviously come to mourn the loss of their Pokémon. Once passing these poor trainers we went up the stairs onto the first level of the graveyard for Pokémon. Dana led me north, were we saw a trainer with spiky hair standing. Blue.

"Hey Blue," I called out to the trainer.

He turned around, "Oh, hi...um...whatever your name is."

I laughed, "I don't think I ever told you," I admitted, "I'm Jenn."

"And you're Dana," Blue said, looking at Dana, "Right?"  
"Yes," Dana said enthusiastically, "Sorry about going crazy when I first met you."

The boy nodded, "It's fine."

"So Blue," I said, "Up for a double battle?"  
"What?" Dana whispered to me, "I don't think that'll work."

"I don't see why not," I replied, "If I remember correctly he should have five Pokémon, the same number as we do together."

Dana shrugged, "I guess."

"What are you two whispering about?" Blue questioned.

"Oh, nothing," I said, "So, do you want to battle, or not?"  
"I guess so," he responded.

The battle started with him using his Pidgeotto and his Charmeleon, both at level 25. Dana sent out her now level 32 Charmeleon and I sent out Fearow. Fearow was lucky enough to get Fury Attack to hit five times, knocking out Pidgeotto quickly. Dana's Charmeleon used Metal Claw, which wasn't a one hit KO because Blue's Charmeleon resisted the attack, but it depleted its health by half. We were prompted to switch Pokémon before Blue sent out his Gyarados. I did switch to Kadabra to make sure, if it happened to have a Water type attack it couldn't use it on Dana's Charmeleon.

I used Kadabra's Shock Wave on Gyarados to knock it out in one hit, again, while Dana knocked out Blue's Charmeleon. Again, we were prompted to switch Pokémon. Both of us did me to Ivysaur and Dana to her Pidgeotto.

Blue sent out his Exeggcute and his Kadabra. The Kadabra managed a Confusion hit on Dana's Pidgeotto, which luckily didn't confuse it. Dana's Pidgeotto got to attack next, knocking out Blue's Exeggcute with a Wing Attack. Then I had Ivysaur use Razor Leaf on Blue's Kadabra, not quite knocking it out. Once Kadabra had hit Ivysaur with a Confusion to do about a third damage Dana's Pidgeotto finished the Kadabra off with another Wing Attack.

"Wow," Blue commented as he returned his fainted Kadabra, "You two make quite the team."

"Thanks," I replied, "Um, but why don't you have your Raticate?"

Dana elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ouch!" I yelped, "What was that for?"

Dana gave me a glare then returned her gaze to Blue. I followed her look to see Blue looking down at the ground.

"He died," Blue said quietly.

My eyes opened wide, "What? How did he die?"

"It was after a battle with red," he said, "I don't know how it happened. I went back to the Pokémon Center and the nurse told me that his injuries were serious. Later that night he died."

"Oh," I replied, "I'm so sorry."

"No," he said, looking back up, "It wasn't your fault, or my fault, or even Red's fault. I know he didn't want that to happen."

I nodded, "But that's terrible."

"Yeah," he said, walking past Dana and I and heading down the stairs.

"Did you know?" I asked Dana, turning to look at her.

"No," she said, "But it was easy to figure out."

"I guess you're right," I said, "He's in the Pokémon Tower without one of his Pokémon."

Dana and I parted ways once we exited the Pokémon Tower. Dana wanted to head off to the next town, while I wanted to do some more exploring.

Dana travelled east while I travelled to the south. I knew I wouldn't get too far, but there were some things I wanted to do down on Route 12. On Route 12 I fought a few fishermen, Ned, Chip, Hank, and Elliot. They all used Goldeens, Ned used a Poliwag, Chip used a Tentacool and Elliot used a Poliwag, a Shellder, and a Horsea. I had Fearow battle all of them to catch it up with experience. I had to heal twice because the trainers kept having their Pokémon confuse Fearow. Through all of these battled Fearow grew to level 32.

I also fought against Young Couple Gia and Jes while on the route. They used Nidorans, one male and one female. I used Ivysaur and Kadabra and managed to knock them out pretty quickly.

"We have to go south though!" I heard a voice say. It sounded like whoever had said it was in an argument.

"We can't though," said another voice, "There's another Snorlax blocking this way."

"You're just trying to keep me away from Articuno!" the first voice yelled back.

I knew who these two were, Ashley and Alicia again, Alicia trying to cut corners to get to Articuno faster, Ashley being dragged along behind, against her will.

"Ashley's right," I called up to my two arguing friends, who had just come into view, "There's a Snorlax down here."

"Then why are you down there?" Alicia asked, "You're just trying to make Ashley and I go the longer way."

"I was training," I said, "And you're partially right. I am trying to get you to go the long way because there's a Pokémon blocking the path."

Alicia obviously didn't believe me and continued to drag Ashley over to where I was standing, over by the Snorlax.

Alicia sighed grumpily, "Well what now?"


	36. Dragged at Light Speed

Sorry for the very, very late chapter. I was hanging out with Alicia, since she had been gone for ten days.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

"How did you get here so quickly?" I asked Ashley and Alicia as we walked back to Lavender Town along the board walks of Route 12.

"We skipped all of the Gym trainers and used Diglett's Cave to skip Mt. Moon. It was much quicker!" Ashley said, cheery, as usual.

"Which took time out of our hunt for Articuno," Alicia pouted, grouchy, also as usual.

"It was still really fast!" I exclaimed, "How long did it take you to get through the Rock Tunnel?"  
"Alicia dragged me at what felt was light speed," Ashley commented, giving Alicia a death glare, "So it only took a few hours."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, "I think I need to travel with Alicia for a while."

"No, you don't want to," Ashley replied, "It hurts."

Alicia laughed, "I'm surprised I haven't dislocated her shoulder yet from dragging her."

"Well," I said, "I'm afraid I'll have to delay your journey a little longer. You can't go straight on through to Fuchsia City through that route yet. You need to go through the underground path on Route 8 to get to Celadon."

"Why?" Alicia huffed, "You have a legendary Pokémon, I want one too!"

"Because that's the way things work," I explained, "I was lucky to be chosen by the earliest legendary you can find in this region. You have to actually go through this world properly."

"Fine," Alicia sighed. She grabbed Ashley's wrist again, "If I have to do this the long way I'll do it quickly."

Alicia started dragging Ashley, surprisingly quickly through the rest of the route back up to Lavender, and presumably to Route 8.

I shook my head and continued walking at a normal pace. I had forgotten that the Snorlax on this route was so close to Lavender. I wanted to visit the fisherman on the route, but his house was to the south of the Snorlax. I guess that would have to wait.

I wandered back into Lavender Town and into the Mart to restock on some supplies and sell some useless items before heading out to Route 8 myself.

Route 8 wasn't overly long but I had to fight twelve trainers on my way to the underground path that would lead me to Celadon City.

The first trainer I fought was Lass Julia, who used two Clefairies. They were only at level 22, so it was no problem for Ivysaur to take them out. He levelled up after the battle as well, making him a level 32.

Once the battle was over Ivysaur started glowing white, like he had way back near Pewter City, when he was still only a Bulbasaur.

"No way," I said enthusiastically, "You're evolving already!"

My Ivysaur, who was about two thirds my height, including the bulb on his back grew to about double the size in a matter of seconds, right before me height. The bulb on his back opened up, revealing a flower that looked almost like a pink and yellow polka-dotted palm tree because of its size.

Once he stopped glowing I threw my arms around my newly evolved Pokémon's neck, "I can't believe you're a Venusaur already!" I said, feeling myself tear up from sheer happiness.

"Venusaur!" he said, his voice deep and majestic sounding now.

I unfortunately had to put Venusaur back in his Pokéball to continue on through the Route. I fought Gamer Rich, Super Nerd Glenn, Twins Eli and Anne in a double battle, Super Nerd Leslie, Lass Paige, Lass Andrea, Lass Megan, Biker Jaren, Biker Ricardo, and Super Nerd Aidan, all who used generic Pokémon for their titles. By the time I had finished battling them all my three Pokémon managed to reach level 33.

The last super nerd I fought against had the nerve to ask me how well I did in chemistry as a counter to my good Pokémon battling skills.

"I'll have you know," I retorted, "That my science mark was at one-hundred and one percent at my midterm mark, which was just after chemistry. Sorry, I think I have you beat in both categories."

The nerd huffed and stepped out of the way, "One-hundred and one is impossible anyway," he sulked.

"Not when you include as much information in answers as I did," I continued bragging before entering the building that would lead down into the underground path.

Mew appeared by my side as I walked through the tunnel, which was much less colourful than the other one in the region.

"Emotional enough over Venusaur's evolution?" she mocked. I knew she was only joking around though, the tone of her voice giving her away.

"You know," I said, "Your first Pokémon's final evolution is an emotional time. It shows that you've accomplished a lot."

Mew nodded thoughtfully, "I guess you're right," she said, "You've managed to do a lot since I first met you. Though we haven't done much against Team Rocket yet, this needs to change."

"I know," I replied, "If they're as much of a threat as you say then I'm surprised we haven't run into them yet."

"It certainly has been a while since I've seen any of them," Mew said, "I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" I asked, "Do you think the other legendaries are fighting them as well."

"No," Mew said, "I don't think any of the legendaries would try that without a trainer. None of the other legendaries have trainers though, and from what I've heard they're not doing anything other than protecting what needs to be protected."

"May I ask what this thing is?" I asked Mew.  
"You could," she replied, "But I couldn't and wouldn't tell you."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

Finally the stairs at the end of the route tunnel appeared. I looked at my watch. This tunnel was shorter or I walked faster than I had before, because it only took only an hour, which was half of the length of time it took me to walk the other one. I shrugged and climbed the stairs while Mew disappeared. I was happy to be out of the tunnel so soon.

The tunnel was very close to Celadon City, so it took almost no time at all to get into the actual City.

"Grunt," Mew said telepathically, "Over to your left."

I looked over and saw that she was right. A Team Rocket grunt was pacing back and forth along the street.

I walked over to him, fully intent on battling him. All he would do, though, was tell me to keep out of Team Rocket's way.

After a short discussion with Mew I went to explore the city, realizing there wasn't much I could do about the grunt for the time being.


	37. Addictions

Yesterday I broke 300 hits in one day. I can't even begin to express how much it means to me that my story is even looked at that many times in a day. I'm completely blown away. I don't think anything I could say would express my thanks properly, but thank you everyone!

Also, this chapter would probably have been late because today was volunteer day. But, someone forgot to either tell me that we weren't going or forgot to pick me up...

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I healed my Pokémon up, and then went over to the famous Celadon Department Store. While shopping wasn't one of my favourite things to do I figured I could find some useful items in this enormous Mart. I actually didn't find anything super useful. I bought one of the evolutionary stones to evolve a Pokémon I wanted to use on my team in the future and bought 30 Lemonades.

Once I had finished walking through the Department Store I headed down to the other main attraction in the city, other than the Gym. The Game Corner, or as I liked to call it, The Underage Casino was this place. Unfortunately they turned me away, not because I was only fifteen, but because I didn't have a Coin Case.

I remembered where one of these could be found, at the Café, which was fortunately in Celadon City. I headed over and talked to the man at the table farthest from the door, since I remembered it was him who gave these Coin Cases out.

"Go ahead!" he exclaimed as I approached him, "Laugh! I'm flat-out busted! No more slots for me! I'm going straight! Here! I won't need this anymore!"

The man gave me a Coin Case, which I thanked him for. The man only warned me to be careful about spending my money at the Game Corner before I left; heading back to see what kind of prizes I could win at the Game Corner.

I walked into the smaller building next to the Game Corner to look at the prizes. I was surprised at how many things I wanted. I totalled the amount of Coins I'd need to buy all of these things. I figured that I would need 24,600 Coins to buy everything I wanted. This didn't include duplicates of TMs, since it seemed that you could reuse the TMs.

"There's no way..." I mumbled to myself.

Of course I had to try though, which meant I needed to do a lot of work, make a lot of trips, because the Coin Case only could hold 9,999 Coins, and have a lot of luck, which I didn't have. I first went through the Game Corner and talked to all of the people, seeming to remember that some of them would give you free coins. I only received 50 Coins this way.

My next step was to see if I had the money to buy enough Coins. Of course I didn't. I only had 50,000 Poké dollars, which would buy me 2,500 Coins, only about a tenth of what I would need. I bought 500 coins and sat myself down at a machine.

It actually only took me the rest of the day to fill my Coin Case for the first time. I would only need to do this once more, and then get another 4602 Coins to get everything I wanted. I headed over to the store beside the Game Corner to pick up some prizes before bed. I could only buy two things with the Coins I had made, but that would leave me with a head start of 1999 Coins for the next day. I bought TM23, which was Iron Tail and TM30, which was Shadow Ball. These were the only two items I planned on picking up for the three Pokémon I had now. The rest of the things I needed were for other Pokémon I planned on using.

I gave both of these TMs to Kadabra, getting rid of Recover and Confusion to make room for these two new moves. Shadow Ball fit well with my strategy. Kadabra was weak to Ghost types, but Ghost types were weak to Ghost as well. The other move, Iron Tail was just to add diversity to my move pool. Though Kadabra certainly didn't have the highest attack skill it was a strong move that I could use to counter Pokémon with high special defence and low defence if I needed my Kadabra to do so.

I headed to bed after my day of gambling and prize winning. I felt like today had been a huge success, where failure seemed to be almost certain. I had only spent 10,000 Poké dollars, which was only a fifth of what I had before I spent the money. As long as I didn't spend any more I knew I would be in the clear.

The next morning I headed back out to the Game Corner to try to gain some more Coins to buy the rest of the things I wanted to get for my future team. I wasn't as successful as I was yesterday, but I managed to only spend another 10,000 Poké dollars, which wasn't as bad as it could be. Again, it took me all day to win 9,999 Coins, which was not too bad considering I had to buy more Coins.

Again, I went over to the prize corner to buy myself some prizes with my hard earned Coins. I bought another two TMs, TM13, which was Ice Beam and TM24, which was Thunderbolt. This, again, left me with 1999.

After another sleep I went back to the game corner to get the 6601 Coins I needed to earn to get the final prizes I wanted. Unfortunately the day wasn't going well. I lost all of my remaining Coins, which meant I needed to now make 8600, and forced me to buy another 500 Coins. By midday I had managed to get myself 4000 Coins, leaving only 4600 left to get.

"Jenn?" a voice said behind me.

"What is it?" I asked. My voice sounded almost crazed. I shook my head and cleared the haze that covered it.

"I think you've become addicted to the slots," the voice replied.

"I think you're right," I said. I had heard myself when I had answered this person, and it didn't sound pretty.

I turned around; the person I was talking to was Paula.

"It seems everyone has been getting addicted to these machines," Paula said as I stood up, distancing myself from the evil game, "I had to drag Samantha and Dana out of here too. Of course they wouldn't let me until they had enough coins to buy what they wanted to buy."

I chuckled, "Maybe I should check for Ashley and Alicia."

"NO!" I heard a blood curdling scream, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"And there Alicia is," I laughed.

"I'll leave you to do that," Paula said as she ducked out of the door.

I walked over to the eastern side of the Game Corner, where I had heard Alicia's scream come from. Alicia was sitting at the machine while Ashley was trying to drag her away.

"Need some help?" I asked Ashley as I walked up behind them.

"Yes!" Ashley exclaimed.

Ashley and I grabbed onto the insane girl sitting at the slot machine and pulled. Eventually we managed to get her away from the machine and out of the door.


	38. Awake and Dreaming

Hello. I just finished practicing for a piano exam. Yes, even in the summer I have to do exams. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

"It's fine," Alicia said as Ashley and I apologised for dragging her out of the Game Corner, "I have enough Coins anyway."

"Then why were you still playing the slots?" I asked.

"Oh, shut up," Alicia snapped before heading off to the prize desk to trade in her Coins for whatever prizes she wanted.

I followed her. Though I didn't have all of the coins I had wanted to get I did have enough for one more item. That was fine though, because the last thing that I had wanted I could get later on, without it costing my sanity.

I traded the last of my coins into the man behind the prize counter for another TM, TM35 containing Flamethrower, which, for now, was useless.

Once Alicia had finished buying her prizes the two of us walked back outside. I glanced around, Paula and Samantha were there, as well as Ashley, and Dana. Everyone was here!

"How did you two catch up?" I asked Paula and Samantha.

"We must have passed you somewhere," Samantha suggested, "Because I know we were behind you, and we both made it here just after Dana did and before Ashley and Alicia got here."

"It must have been when I was on Route 12, battling trainers," I remarked.

"Shall we be getting to bed?" Ashley asked.

"Why would we go to bed..." I trailed off and looked at the sky. It was already rather dark. My watch confirmed that it was 10:30 at night, "I can't believe I was in there for so long."

"Have you found that you don't actually need to eat or drink anything?" Dana asked, "I haven't eaten in forever and a day and I'm still not hungry!"  
It was the next morning. All of my friends and I were sitting around one of the tables in the Pokémon Center, sharing tales of our travels and eating some eggs for breakfast.

"And have you noticed that the only things you seem to be able to eat in this place are eggs and bacon?" Samantha chipped in before shovelling another forkful of egg in her mouth.

"It is odd," Paula added, "It seems that no one even uses a washroom, besides us. It probably has something to do with people not eating or drinking regularly."

Alicia was shoving forkful after forkful of food into her mouth, "I don't know how people could survive without eating for so long!" she said, her words muffled by the eggs in her mouth.

Ashley looked down at her plate, barely touching the food, "I'm getting tired of eating the same thing any time I sit down for a meal."

"I know what you mean," I replied nibbling half heartedly on a strip of bacon, "I wish I had brought some of the food in the fridge at home along with me."

"It would have gone bad by now," Samantha pointed out.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "The berries in this world seem to keep for eternity. I don't see why lettuce, tomato, better meet, or anything wouldn't also keep for just as long."

"You have a point there," Samantha replied.

I put down my partially eaten bacon, "I think I'm going to go challenge the Gym leader," I said, "I've already checked out the Department Store and the Game Corner. It's the only thing left to do."

"I think we're all going to the Department Store," Dana said, "None of us were smart enough to go there first."

"I hope we catch up with you again!" Ashley said, giving me an 'air hug'.

I exited the PokéCenter after handing my plate over to a Chansey behind the counter. I started thinking, which Gym was this? I thought about it for a minute, and then it hit me. This was the Grass type Gym. This wouldn't be too hard with Fearow and Kadabra.

I entered the Gym and cleared the way of all of the Gym trainers. They all used fairly common Grass Pokémon, such as Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Oddish, Gloom and Exeggcute. A few trainers used a Bulbasaur or an Ivysaur as well, though.

There were quite a lot of trainers in the Gym, Beauty Tamia, Lass Kay, Beauty Bridget, Picnicker Tina, Cooltrainer Mary, Beauty Lori, and Lass Lisa. Because of this all of my Pokémon levelled up one, making them all level 34, about ten levels higher than the strongest Pokémon I had seen in this Gym so far.

For some reason these Gym trainers seemed obsessed with the fact that it was a girls only Gym, which really made no sense. Did that mean that no men or boys could challenge the Gym? That certainly was how it came across.

I decided to go heal my Pokémon at the PokéCenter before challenging the Gym leader of the Gym, Erika. When my Pokémon were ready for battle I headed back out to the Gym.

It was very easy to get to Erika; all I had to do was use Cut on a tree that was blocking the way. I continued walking north and stood in front of Erika, ready to make my challenge against the Gym leader.

"Hello..." she said dreamily before I had a chance to say anything, "Lovely weather, isn't it? It's so pleasant..."

"Yeah, the indoor weather is wonderful," I remarked, "And the weather seems to always be the same outside, so I guess so."

I waited for a second for Erika's reply, though she said nothing. I waited a little longer before purposefully stamping my foot loudly.

"...Oh, dear..." she said, "I must have dozed off. Welcome."

"Welcome indeed," I mumbled, "You really are quite a...different kind of Gym leader, aren't you?"

"I guess so," she said, still sounding like she was off in dream land, "My name is Erika. I am the leader of Celadon Gym. I am a student of the art of flower arranging. My Pokémon are solely of the Grass type."

"Wonderful," I commented, "Now do you mind if we battle?"

"...Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea that you wished to challenge me," she sounded almost slightly astonished. Or at least she sounded as astonished as you can sound while daydreaming, "Very well, but I shall not lose."


	39. Is That Poster Interesting?

Turns out there will be no piano exam since my dad got the date for it wrong. I missed it. Ah well. New chapter, yay!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Finally I had managed to at least challenge the Celadon Gym leader to a battle. It wasn't as easy as it had looked. It took a while to get her to realize my reason for being there. The glass screen popped out of my watch, as did hers.

I let out Fearow first, ready to quickly eliminate whatever she would throw at me first. Erika sent out her level 29 Victreebel. This certainly wouldn't be a challenge for my Flying type that was five levels higher than it. I was right; a single Aerial Ace took it out.

Erika's next Pokémon was a level 24 Tangela, which was going to be even easier to deal with. I decided to keep battling with Fearow, since she had barely even done anything yet. Again, it was easy to take down the little Grass type, only requiring a single Aerial Ace from Fearow.

Erika was down to her last Pokémon, a level 29 Vileplume. I decided to give Kadabra a shot at this once, switching my Pokémon out. It was just as easy to take the mushroom Pokémon out as all of the others. Kadabra used one Psybeam and the Vileplume had already fainted. I almost couldn't wait to get some new Pokémon so that the experience would be spread around a little more; making my Pokémon less overpowered and making battles a little more challenging.

Erika gave me the Rainbow Badge along with TM19, which was Giga Drain.

This was a wonderful TM to have. It added to my healing and draining strategy that I used with Venusaur, so I taught him the TM, getting rid of Tackle for it, seeing as it was a fairly useless move now. I remembered that Giga Drain had a low number of PP in the Pokémon games, which probably would transfer into real life, giving Venusaur a limited number of uses. Luckily, I remembered the location of a hidden PP Up.

I walked out of the Gym and through the path that led back to the town. There was another Cut-able tree on the eastern side of the town, just to the north of the tree you needed to cut down to get to the Gym. Near this tree I found the PP Up I was looking for. I gave it to Venusaur for his Giga Drain. Now he would get six uses of the move. I knew the location of more hidden PP Ups I could find a bit later, so I wasn't too worried about the limited uses Venusaur had for the move, since he still had Razor Leaf.

As I was walking back over to the Pokémon Center to give my Pokémon a rest to restore whatever PP I had depleted in the battle, since I didn't know how PP worked in the real world, and I could see the PP count, I ran into another Team Rocket grunt.

"What are you staring at?" he asked me, "Get lost, or I'll punch you."

Once my Pokémon had been healed I went to check out the Café again, since I had only been in there for a second last time, to get the Coin Case. I talked to the chef and the other person behind the counter. The chef told me he was on break and the woman suggested I give my Pokémon drugs from the drugstore to make them stronger.

I decided these two people weren't too interesting, so I walked over to the table closest to the door and introduced myself to the guy sitting there.

He and I talked for a while, and then he stopped and looked around before talking to me in a hushed voice, "There's a basement under the Game Corner, I hear," he told me.

'_Of course there is!'_ I exclaimed to myself, _'Why did I forget about that?'_

"Because you were too busy being addicted to the slot machines," Mew joked through her telepathy.

'_Shut up,' _I thought back.

I said goodbye to this friendly stranger and headed back over to the Game Corner. Sure enough there was a Team Rocket grunt standing in front of a poster.

"Is there something interesting about that poster?" I asked the grunt as I walked up behind him.

"I'm guarding this poster! Go away, or else!" he responded angrily.

"Guarding a poster?" I asked, "Why would you need to guard a poster?"

"You need to learn to shut up kid!" he said before our watches produced the glass panels. He intended to battle me.

I humoured him, using my Fearow to take out his pathetic team of a level 20 Raticate and a level 20 Zubat. This was nothing that Fearow couldn't handle. I'm sure she could have done it in her sleep without my direction. The only thing about the battle that was worthwhile was that Fearow levelled up.

Before running off the grunt said something about a secret hideout. He ran off to the right, and then disappeared.

I walked up to the poster he was guarding only a minute ago and pulled it away from the wall. Behind this poster was a switch. I pushed it, like any sensible person would, which caused a set of stairs to appear.

"And how did he run down the stairs without them being opened?" I asked myself. I shrugged it off and walked down the set of stairs into the basement of the Game Corner.

Before I went off to defeat Team Rocket I decided to go check the potted plants near the entrance to this hideout because I remembered that one of them contained a PP Up, which would be great to give to Venusaur. I checked five of the six pots without finding anything. Of course the last plant I checked had to be the one that had the PP Up in it.

I gave this PP Up to Venusaur to give him another use of his new move, Giga Drain, bringing his estimated PP up to around 7.

"Alright," Mew said, becoming visible beside me, probably because she figured it was currently safe for her to be visible, "We need to get rid of these gangsters immediately. This seems to be a large hideout, which means it probably has the highest concentration of Team Rocket members, and maybe even their leader."

I nodded my head, "Let's do this!"


	40. I'm Screwed

Well I've hit my first bout of writer's block. Oh joy. D=

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Where was I?

This time I really didn't know. I was in a small, dark room.

Why would I be here? I hadn't fallen asleep, had I? I think I remembered something about a plant, not being asleep.

I felt that I was lying down on the floor of this room, looking at the ceiling. I also felt my head throbbing. It felt like I had hit it on something, when would I have done that?

I sat up and looked down. The first thing I noticed was that I could see my legs, meaning that if this was a dream it couldn't be one of the dreams in which I saw the legendaries. But I didn't feel like I was in a dream, though I did feel a little groggy.

I reached up to feel the spot on my head that hurt. My hand touched a bump that was near the back of my head. When had I hit my head? I certainly didn't remember doing that at any point.

"Jenn," I heard a voice say, "You're awake."

"Awake?" I said, looking around to find the person that may have talked.

All I could see were the walls, floor and ceiling of this room. There was one wall that had bars instead of being a simple wall. I was sitting very close to these bars in one of the corners of the room, in the only patch of light. There was a window in the wall above me, but a small one that let in only a sliver of light. I also determined the dimensions of the room, now that I was looking around. It looked only about seven feet by seven feet by seven feet, nearly a perfect cube.

'_Where did that voice come from?' _I asked myself, feeling that my brain would stop working if I didn't keep it on task, because it hurt so badly.

"Hello," I called out, "Who said that?"

"I did," the voice called out from the opposite corner of the room, about ten feet from where I was sitting. This corner was the darkest, being the furthest away from the light source.

I put my hands down on the ground and tried to hoist myself onto my feet. As I was trying to stand up my head started spinning, forcing me to sit back down. I decided if I wasn't going to walk over to see who that person was I would have to slide my way over, which was what I did. As I moved into the darkness my eyes started to adjust, helping me to make out the shape of the person that had talked. I saw a small body, with strange triangular ears on its head. Once I saw a tail flick I knew who it was I was looking at.

'_Mew,' _I thought to her, _'why didn't you let me know you were here?'_

"I didn't want to say anything that would give away who I was, in case there's someone guarding this place," she told me telepathically.

'_Then why didn't you tell me through telepathy?'_ I asked.

"I couldn't," she replied simply, "You were too far away, about double the distance I can work with."

'_Then why didn't you move closer?'_

"I didn't want anyone guarding this place to see my shadow because of the light," she said, "I've gotten into enough trouble by showing myself." With that she disappeared.

'_Where are we anyway?' _I asked her, still not able to remember. I also couldn't quite remember what we were doing before I got here either, the bump I had on my head obviously making my memory screwy.

"Some sort of make shift cell Team Rocket has in their hideout for anyone that breaks in, before they dispose of them," Mew responded.

My memories started coming back. Mew and I had entered the Team Rocket hideout. I had stopped to pick up a hidden PP Up in one of the potted plants and Mew had appeared. Then, for some reason, I was here.

"They caught us," Mew explained, having seen my memories, "Our talking alerted a nearby Team Rocket member that we were in their hideout. He hit you over the head, knocking you out. I managed to disappear and escape before he could get me. The Team Rocket member called a couple of others over to help him move you here and alert their boss. They brought you here and I followed. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and what the Team Rocket members that were here were doing, and one of them managed to accidentally bump me in here before they locked the door."

'_Did anyone see you?'_ I asked Mew.

"Of course," she replied, "That's the only reason you're still in here. They need to keep you for questioning. I head the conversation. Once you spill any information you have you are then disposable. They plan on questioning you, then killing you."

I was now completely overwhelmed with information, though that could have been a side effect of the bump, not being able to take in as much all at once. Then again, it was a lot to take in. I was caught by Team Rocket, a group who I thought was a bunch of weaklings, put into a cell, and was soon going to be questioned about Mew, and then killed.

"Ah," I heard another voice, male, sly and intimidating, which almost reminded me of a snake say, "She's awake."

"Shit," I said under my breath. _'What now?'_

"I don't know," Mew admitted, "Maybe they haven't quite sent orders out yet. Just resist, don't say anything."

I turned to the barred wall. Behind this wall stood a tall, lanky man, matching his serpent like voice. He was clad all in black with a red 'R' on his chest, like the traditional Team Rocket uniform. Blue, spiky hair stuck out of the bottom of his hat making him look less professional, and oddly, more intimidating.

I rubbed the bruise on my head, "No thanks to the force used to get me here," I spat. I figured if I was to resist these brutes I'd put all of my energy behind it.

"A rude one," he said mockingly, "You don't look like you'll last though. You're weak without those Pokémon of yours."

"Without... What?" I reached down to my belt. He was telling the truth, my Pokéballs and my Pokédex were gone. I also hadn't noticed before, but my backpack had been taken as well.

'_I'm screwed,' _was the only thing I could even begin to think about this impossible situation I had now found myself in. What the hell could I do?


	41. Trouble

Still haven't been writing much lately. I've been making a ton of sprites though! =D

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Mew's POV

The grunts took Jenn out of the cell once the one on guard duty informed the others that she was awake. They were probably going to take her to be questioned. I knew she underestimated the team of black clad Pokémon gangsters because all she had seen were the grunts.

The grunts were the ones who did all of the dirty work above the surface to keep the real organization running. I knew the rest of Team Rocket was a lot tougher than the grunts they fed to society. The goal was to get people to underestimate them while keeping things running, which they did very effectively.

Maybe I should have told Jenn what I knew about this, surprisingly dangerous team. It possibly could have given here something to work with, rather than just going off of the knowledge she had, which was from her world. In her world, while we were still a game all Team Rocket had done was attempt to do things, and fail. All she had seen was the weakness, which was a ploy.

I heard screams from above me, screams of agony. Above this screaming I heard the same male voice that Jenn and I had heard from outside of our cell before she had been taken to questioning.

"You will tell us," I heard this male's voice shout over the terrible screaming, which I could only imagine was coming from some sort of unimaginable torture they were putting my trainer through.

The screaming stopped, presumably to let her tell them something. Silence followed for a while before I heard Jenn's voice yell, "You'll never get me to tell you anything!"

Again the screams started, just as loud and filled with pain as before. I desperately hoped that she would be able to pull through this without telling them anything, and without being permanently damaged.

I knew it was selfish to ask her to endure this torture to keep me safe, but she knew that if she told them anything she'd become useless to them, and that they would kill her. I hoped she would decide that enduring the torture, living, and possibly finding a way out of here would be a better option than being killed.

After what seemed like hours all noise from above me ceased, which worried me. What was happening? If only there wasn't a wall between me and the floor above I would be able to tell what was going on. Whether she was telling them anything, whether they had given up for the day, I couldn't tell.

I waited through the silence. Eventually I heard footsteps along the hallway that was attached to the cell. Some grunt appeared by the gate to the cell and opened it, throwing something through the door.

Once I was certain he was gone I went over to investigate. What the man had thrown in was Jenn, though she was out cold, cut deeply many places on her body, and bruised to the point that her skin looked purple with small patches of her usual flesh colour. I continued to look at the damage they had done to my trainer, cringing at every cut I found.

Eventually I looked at her left hand, which was mangled beyond recognition. It looked like every bone in her entire hand had been broken. Upon further inspection it looked like each bone was broken in different places. Almost like a different force broke every bone.

I wondered if my healing skills were still working properly. It had been a while since I had taken a healing lesson from Arceus, but I thought I could still partially heal the bones, making them at least usable, though not for anything too stressful.

I focused on the psychic energy I could feel coursing through my body, eliminating all distractions and amplifying the feeling of this power. Once the power had grown to fill my whole body I focused the entirety of it into my front paws.

"Heal" I breathed as I placed both paws onto my master's mangled hand.

This worked better than I thought it would, her bones placed themselves and almost completely healed. While her hand wasn't fully healed, she would be able to use it, unlike before. The healing energy had also healed some of her bruises, making them dull in colour a little and causing some of them to disappear completely. Some of the cuts started to heal and close up as well.

Obviously she had passed out because of the pain, which would have been partially gone now. Just as I had thought her eyes flew open as the last of my psychic energy I had released had vanished from her body.

Jenn's POV

Where was the pain? My body should have been in terrible pain because of all of the cuts and bruises I had acquired from withstanding the rage of my 'questioner'. A better title for him would have been 'torturer' because he didn't even ask a question, only making one demand, 'Tell me about Mew,' then tortured me if I refused.

My attention then switched over to my left hand. This should have been the place I was hurting the most, all of the bones had been broken. My hand was in the least amount of pain.

"You're welcome," I heard a voice echo in my head, the voice of Mew.

She wasn't visible, but I knew she must be nearby, _'You did this? How?'_

"How do you think?" she replied, "The same way I can disappear and read minds."

"Awake already?" I heard the serpent-like voice of my 'questioner' outside of my cell.

"Yes," I said, instantly getting to my feet, "You can tell your boss, Giovanni, that I'm never going to say anything, no matter how long you keep me here."

Though his face was shadowed over I could see a dramatic shift in his features, from a sneer to an expression of astonishment, "How do you know our boss's name?"

I almost slapped myself; no one had even uttered the leader of Team Rocket's name. How could I explain how I knew?

I returned my gaze to his face, which was now showing an expression of something resembling fear as he looked down at my hand, "And your hand, it's not broken anymore."

An idea hit me, "You underestimated the trainer of Mew? You think that some ordinary girl could just be chosen by such a powerful legendary out of the blue? I have powers of my own. I healed myself and I can read your mind. That isn't the full extent of what I can do either."

"Then why are you still locked in there?" he asked.

"I haven't found a way out, though I think I may have found one," I said, a lie, but I needed to do something, "So I could escape whenever I want to now."

I looked back at him, the look of fear spreading across his face, "I'll make you a deal," I told him, "You give me my Pokémon, Pokédex, watch and bag back and let me out. Then when I destroy this place I'll spare you. If not, I'll show no mercy when I blast myself out of here."

He quickly composed himself, "How do I know you're not just saying that to trick me into letting you out."

'_Mew,'_ I thought to her, _'Can you do some sort of psychic effect on my right hand when I snap my fingers?'_

"No problem," she replied through telepathy. I could feel her move her hand into mine, ready to create some sort of effect. Luckily her hand was small enough to snap my fingers around.

Once I had snapped a flame like ball of purple light shot out of my hand, "Believe me now?" I asked the man, putting as much malice into my voice as I could.

I could hear him gulp before answering me, "I'll be right back."

I heard running, which got quieter as he got further away. It stopped eventually then continued, getting louder this time. The man soon appeared with what I had asked for, along with a key. He unlocked the door and handed me my things.

I took everything back, securing my stuff on my belt, on my wrist, or over my shoulder, and then asked, "How do I get out of here?"

The man led me to a door, which took me back out to the floor I had been captured on. I walked back up the stairs into the Game Corner and over to the Pokémon Center.


	42. I'm Sorry, the Game Corner is Closed

Sorry about this being a little late. I was out buying a costume for my friend's party (we all have to come as a specific character in a murder mystery!) and my mom and I stopped for lunch.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I woke up in my bed in the Pokémon Center. I felt refreshed from the troubles of the Rocket's torturing. It helped that Mew had healed many of the deeper gashes and mended the broken bones in my left hand.

I looked over to the clock on the table beside the bed. It was only 10:00 in the morning. Seeing as I had been let out at 4:00 in the morning I was surprised that I already was feeling so much better. I looked at the clock again and along the bottom it said the date. It had actually been thirty hours, not six. I had slept through a whole day.

"Good morning," a cheery female voice said beside my bed. I turned over to look at Mew, the one who had spoken.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, "We could have been moving and in the next town by now!"

"Are you kidding?" Mew replied, "You may not have realized it yourself, but you looked like a zombie when we arrived here. There was no way I'd wake you up."

I scowled. Mew was probably right, but I wasn't happy about it. It was a waste of time to just lie here and sleep a whole day away.

"It's not like you're being timed," Mew laughed, obviously reading my thoughts.

The funny thing was that the game back in my world actually was tied. There were people who competed to see who could finish the game the fastest. I guess in the real world it wouldn't matter. The only measures of your skill were the Gym battles.

I shook my head, "Yeah, I guess it doesn't really matter."

"I'm surprised you're complaining about being here for a day when you and I had been locked up for longer in Team Rocket's make shift dungeon," Mew commented.

"How long were we in there for?" I asked, "It didn't feel like it was any longer than twenty-four hours."

"About a day and a half," Mew replied, "You were out for a while the first time, so it probably made it feel like a shorter period of time."

I nodded and thought back to being locked in the dungeon. I only felt like I had been in there for twelve to eighteen hours, much of that time being tortured. My mind finally picked out a strange event, my fake powers that Mew actually made.

"Could you have broken us out with whatever that power was?" I asked Mew, though I probably knew the answer.

"Nope," she said, "The powers only work on people and Pokémon. It's the same with any other move. You can only use it on things that would be considered an 'animal', which would include only humans and Pokémon. So, in reality, an HM makes you able to use moves on other objects, not just out of battle as some people claim."

It seemed like a fairly confusing concept, but I guess it made a bit of sense.

"Some legendaries can use powers on other things," Mew continued, "Just like some legendaries are better at telepathy. I'm not one of the legendaries that can do this though."

"Have you told Arceus about our little...mishap?" I asked Mew.

"No," she admitted.

"Are you going to tell her?"  
Mew sighed, "Probably not, or at least not for a while."

"So, what do you think we should do about the Rocket Hideout?" I asked. It seemed stupid to waltz back in there after having been broken out.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Mew mused, "That is, if we want to take Team Rocket out."

"Of course," I said, my motivation to destroy the evil band of Pokémon gangsters and thieves having been amplified by being captured and tortured.

Mew nodded, almost seeming amused, "We'll have to be more careful though," she said, "We don't want to end up like we did last time."

"I'm sorry, the Game Corner is closed."

A man was standing outside of the Casino, blocking the entrance.

"But I need to get in," I replied, "I...uh..."

"You what?" the man asked.

I thanked my drama teachers as my brain went into improvisation mode, "Left my trainer card in there. I can't use a PC without it."

The man studied me, "Fine," he snapped, "But be quick about it."

"Thanks," I said as I darted around him and into the now unlit Game Corner.

I made a B line to the stairs that hadn't been hidden since my first entrance into the underground lair of Team Rocket. I headed down them swiftly, but quietly to avoid being caught by the man who was standing with his back to the game corner, staring outside to make sure no one else would come in. I hoped Mew had managed to get around him as well. A quick telepathy conversation relieved my worry.

I managed to get down the stairs successfully, now all that I had to worry about was being recaptured by a Rocket member or by the man who had been standing by the door. Luckily I didn't hear any footsteps, so I figured the man upstairs left me to be caught by the grunts.

I headed off to the east, then to the south and ran into a grunt, though this time I hadn't been surprised by the encounter. I was prepared.

The grunt only had two level 21 Pokémon, a Drowzee and a Machop. Kadabra had no problems taking out both now that he had Shadow Ball to take Drowzee out.

I investigated the room that this grunt had been standing outside of. There were a few blueprints, but there was really nothing of interest.

I exited the room and headed to the west this time, it being the only direction I hadn't explored yet.

I found another grunt outside of another room. He was even easier to get past than the last grunt. He had two level 21 Raticates that were easily wiped out by my Kadabra, which brought him up to level 35.

So far, getting into the hideout was incredibly easily, unlike my last attempt. What had happened to the Team I had seen while behind the bars of the cell?


	43. Oh No, I Dropped the Lift Key!

This is very late today, sorry about that. I was out with friends all day and got home in time for dinner. This was when I could post it...

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

After healing Kadabra because of the Quick Attacks from the last grunt's Raticates, I continued on into the room to the south of the grunt.

This room contained an Escape Rope, but nothing else. I went back out into the main room and headed down the stairs to the second basement floor of the hideout.

Another grunt awaited me, though he was less of a challenge than either of the other grunts had been. Ha had five Pokémon, all at level 17, two Zubats, a Koffing, a Grimer, and a Raticate. Venusaur, who was week to these Pokémon, had no trouble knocking them all out.

Finally I approached the part of the Rocket Hideout that I had hated while playing the games: the tiles that pushed you around the floor. I spent quite a long time trying to get to all of the items, which I finally managed to do successfully. Once I had made it through the maze I had picked up a Moon Stone, an X Speed, the TM for Taunt, and a Super Potion. I then went up the stairs at the end of this hallway.

This set of stairs brought me up to a room with two grunts and an item.

I had Venusaur battle against the first grunt's Pokémon, two level 19 Rattatas and two level 19 Raticates. This was an easy battle for Venusaur and even brought him up to level 35. The second grunt, who battled with a level 20 Grimer and two level 20 Koffings, which were easy pickings for Fearow.

The past five grunts I had battled confused me. Why were these grunts using such low levelled Pokémon? What had happened to the ferocity of the Team I had experienced while locked up in their dungeon?

The item in this room turned out to be a Hyper Potion, which I wouldn't need any time soon, since none of my Pokémon had high enough HP for it to be any use yet.

I then headed back down the stairs and took the shortcut back to the beginning of the maze. I walked to the north and took the stairs that went further down into the hideout, since it was the only place to go.

The first grunt I fought down on this level was to the south of the stairs. He was also no challenge, my Fearow easily taking out his level 21 Machops. It was almost embarrassing how easy this was.

The grunt was guarding the TM for Frustration, but I wouldn't ever use this. Frustration was powered by your Pokémon's hate for you. As far as I knew my Pokémon liked having me as a trainer.

I went back around to the west and through another gruellingly long floor pusher maze, picking up a Rare Candy along the way.

At the end of this maze I was confronted by another weakling grunt. He used level 20 Pokémon, a Rattata, a Raticate, and a Drowzee.

I continued along to the south, then to the east as I followed the corridor. An item was sitting in the middle of the next room, so I picked it up, revealing it was Blackglasses, an item that powered up dark type moves. I decided to give it to Fearow to make his Pursuit attack more powerful, since it took two hits of it to make a Drowzee faint.

I then went down the stairs in this room and found myself in a room with a table. On this table was an item, which upon picking up, I discovered was a Max Ether.

My next move was to go north into a room with another item and a grunt. I decided to pick the item up first, which was the TM for Snatch.

The grunt in this room said something about needing a Lift Key to make the elevator work. I quickly knocked out his two level 21 Pokémon, a Koffing and a Zubat, causing Fearow to grow to level 36.

When we had finished battling I turned to the grunt. I knew he would tell me more now that I had beaten him.

"Oh, no!" he yelled, "I dropped the Lift Key!"

I expected the grunt to grab the Lift Key off of the ground, but to my surprise all he did was stand there.

"Um, you just dropped the Lift Key," I pointed out, "Don't you think you should, oh, I don't know, guard it?"

The grunt looked at me like I was insane, "Are you kidding? I'll get paid either way."

I snorted, trying to hold back a laugh before bending over to pick the Lift Key up myself. They really needed some inspired grunts guarding something this important.

I went back up stairs, through the maze, up another set of stairs and back through the maze on the other floor. Once through this maze I found what I was looking for, the elevator, which would now work since I had the Lift Key.

I entered the elevator and went back up to basement floor one to battle any grunts I couldn't have battled before, hoping they'd be slightly tougher.

I was disappointed, though. The single grunt up here I hadn't fought was just as weak as all of the others. He battled with a level 22 Grimer and Koffing. While he hadn't posed much of a threat his Pokémon were worth a bit of experience.

I re-entered the elevator and this time pushed the button for basement floor four, where I knew I could continue on. In the room that the elevator led to was a Calcium, which could come in handy later.

I then continued north and fought another two grunts. One used a level 23 Ekans, Arbok and Sandshrew and the other used a level 23 Sandshrew, Ekans, and Sandslash. At least the Pokémon were getting progressively higher levelled, though much too slowly for my taste. In this battle Kadabra levelled up to level 36, which caused him to learn the last move in his final move set, Psychic. Now he had exactly what I had planned, Shadow Ball, Shock Wave, Iron Tail, and Psychic.

I healed up my Pokémon at this point because I knew what was coming next from playing the games, Giovanni. I then entered the room, which contained nothing but six potted trees, a table with one chair and a laptop and a couch, which the leader of Team Rocket was sitting on.

The man looked me over carefully before speaking, "I see our prisoner has escaped," his voice wasn't at all like in the anime. It was harsh, with a cold undertone; I knew I had heard it before.

"Yes," I said holding up my left hand, "Your orders to break my hand did nothing for long."

A smile spread across his face, though not one of happiness, "I didn't expect it to. I knew that if Mew was still in our hideout she would come for you. It's no secret to someone who's done as much research as I have that it has powers to heal. It seems though," he said surveying my hand, "that it isn't quite as spectacular as I thought."

"She," Mew spat as she appeared beside me, "And don't you dare comment on my powers."

The smile playing on Giovanni's lips continued to spread, "It's still with you," he seemed to put emphasis on 'it', "Now's my chance to capture this one of a kind Pokémon and dispose of the biggest threat Team Rocket has faced."


	44. Giovanni

Sorry about no update yesterday. I'm putting up a chapter today to make up for it. There will still be a chapter tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

My watch beamed out the glass panel as I prepared to take on the head of Team Rocket. I hoped that he'd be more of a challenge than his lackeys, but I knew that losing to this man could mean more trouble than before, since he could now capture Mew. Losing to this man meant my death.

"Go Venusaur," I yelled as I threw out the Pokéball containing my evolved starter. It only seemed natural to let my first Pokémon, my most trusted partner out to deal with such a threat, though I knew my other two Pokémon would be just as capable of fighting.

Giovanni sent out a level 25 Onix. Considering it was ten levels lower than my lowest levelled Pokémon I actively used and four times weak to Venusaur it seemed like a joke. How could this man, leader of an evil organization, prepared to torture and kill anyone who got in the way, have such weak Pokémon?

A Razor Leaf from Venusaur easily took down the large pile of boulders in just one hit. It seemed much too easy. This couldn't be the true power of this man.

His next Pokémon was even more of a joke. A level 24 Rhyhorn stood out in front of my Venusaur. Not only was this Pokémon a lower level than his last, but it was also four times weak to Venusaur.

Giovanni sent out his last Pokémon, which was, at least, a bit more of a challenge than his other two. A Kangaskhan, level 29 was the last thing that Venusaur faced. This was by far Giovanni's strongest Pokémon and not weak to Venusaur's attack types.

I knew I couldn't take Kangaskhan out in one hit, and she could also pack quite a punch when she attacked, so I laid down a Leech Seed. Kangaskhan used Tail Whip to cause Venusaur's defence fall, which would cause her attacks to do more damage.

While Kangaskhan could be intimidating I decided not to use Poisonpowder, but to use Razor Leaf on my next turn to try and weaken the kangaroo-dinosaur looking Pokémon.

Kangaskhan countered with a Bite, which did next to nothing to Venusaur. The Leech Seed healed Venusaur back up to full health and dropped Kangaskhan's health down to half.

Another Razor Leaf left Kangaskhan with only a sliver of health left, which after another Bite, was sapped by Leech Seed. Kangaskhan was defeated.

"What?" Giovanni exclaimed, "This can't be!"

I smiled at him, trying to replicate the smile he gave to me earlier, "It is though. You underestimate me, just like your lackeys. I was chosen by Mew to defeat you. There was no doubt in my mind that I could do it."

The boss of Team Rocket composed himself, "I see that you raise Pokémon with utmost care. A child like you would never understand what I hope to achieve."

"I may not know exactly what you're doing," I responded, mimicking his cold, intense tone, "But I do understand it has something to do with all of the legendary Pokémon, not just Mew, and not just the legendaries of Kanto. I've heard you've expanded your Team to other regions. I have no idea what you're planning, but I'm here to stop it."

Giovanni chuckled, "I shall step aside this time, but remember, you are only a child, and you are facing an entire team of dangerous members."

"That's what I thought too," I replied, "I was tortured for information, so I had expected you to have a multitude of strong trainers here to face me. I was wrong though, all I found were weak grunts."

Giovanni nodded, "I do need to put more thought into who I assign where. Maybe better security in this base would have been a good idea. I took the illusion of weakness in Team Rocket too far. Believe me when I say you've come nowhere near facing our strongest forces."

"I'm glad I'll have a challenge ahead of me then," I said, keeping my tone even, showing no fear.

Giovanni chuckled, "You're brave for a child, and have managed to cause me much more grief than people twice your age. You provide me with a great challenge. I hope we meet again..."

As Giovanni's voice trailed off the lights shut off, leaving me in complete darkness as there was no other source of light. The lights soon came back on though, revealing that Giovanni was no longer where he had been a moment before. There was an item sitting on the ground beside me though, which hadn't been there before. I picked this item up and discovered it was an item called the Silph Scope, which I knew was used to see ghosts in the Pokémon tower. There were a number of these Scopes sitting in the palm of my hand, in fact, enough for all of my friends.

"Jenn!" I heard a voice exclaim by the door of the room. I turned around to see all of my friends standing in the doorway.

I was taken aback by my friends' appearances, "Why are you all in here? And why didn't you go through here yourself?"

"We all went to challenge the Gym leader while you were in here the first time," Samantha explained, "That night we went back to the Pokémon Center, and you weren't back yet.

"They suggested that we all go in after you," Dana continued, picking up the story, "I explained to Samantha and Paula that Mew had chosen you, and that your job was to defeat Team Rocket. So we waited for you, and did some more sightseeing here. We eventually got worried..."

"So we came after you," Ashley finished the story happily.

"What took you so long?" Alicia fumed unhappily, "I wanted to go to the Seafoam Islands to catch Articuno, but Ashley dragged me along back here."

"I was just captured for about a day and a half," I replied, "But Mew and I handled it. And Alicia, you have to get to Fuchsia City to get to the Seafoam Islands. It's impossible to do that."

"Captured?" Paula asked, ignoring my comment to Alicia, "How did that happen. It seems that these grunts are pretty useless."

"I have no clue," I admitted, "One second I was picking up a hidden PP Up and the next I was in a cell with a nasty bump on my head."

"Well, since we know you're okay," Samantha said, "we should continue on."

"I'm going back to Lavender Town," I told them, holding up the Silph Scopes, "Now that I have these."

My friends all grabbed one of the scopes from my hand, leaving only one left in my palm.

"I guess we are too," Alicia sighed, grabbing Ashley's arm, ready to pull her away, in true Alicia fashion, "If it'll get us to Articuno."

Ashley called a goodbye as Alicia dragged her out of the room and into the elevator in the next room.

"We're off there too," Samantha said for both her and Paula before leaving the room.

Dana followed the two of them, calling a goodbye.

I sighed, and it occurred to me just how tired I still was. I decided, though it was only just after 5:00 I would go to bed. I headed back to the Pokémon Center, claimed a bed, and fell asleep.


	45. Heh?  You Came to Save Me?

This is the last chapter before I switch to weekly updates. I don't have enough chapters to update once a week over the months when I have school, but I may be able to write so I can manage. I think I'll update on Wednesdays, but I'm not positive yet.

Oh, and happy birtday Ashley! =D

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

The next morning I walked over to the west, which was the opposite direction to where I was supposed to be going. This was actually to save time, though it seemed counterproductive. I walked out onto Route 16 and found what I was looking for, a Cut-able tree. I had Meowth cut it down and I walked along this path.

I wasn't expecting it, but I ran into a Young Couple, Lea and Jed, forcing me to battle them. It was too easy to take this duo out. They used two level 29 Pokémon, a Rapidash and a Ninetales. Though I had Venusaur out front, he and Kadabra had no problem taking both Fire type Pokémon out. At the end of the battle Venusaur gained a level, bringing him up to level 36, the same as my other two Pokémon.

I continued through the gatehouse that the young couple was standing beside and into a house on the other side. In this house were a person and a Fearow. I talked to the woman, which was what I came here to do.

"Oh, dear," she said, "You've found my secret retreat. Please don't tell anyone I'm here. I'll make it up to you with this."

The woman handed me a disc, which contained an HM, the HM for Fly. This HM would save me the trouble of having to walk back through the Underground Path, and also save the time. I taught this HM to Fearow, replacing Fury Attack. I then had Fearow fly me to Lavender Town.

I knew, now that I had the Silph Scope that I needed to go up the Pokémon tower. I walked in and up the stairs, and then past the spot where Dana and I had battled Blue. I followed the path between the tombstones over to another set of stairs, which I walked up.

The next floor was filled with a very heavy fog, which seemed very unnatural inside of a building. I walked to the north after spraying a Repel and ran into a woman. The woman made some strange noises before we launched into a battle.

The strange woman, who turned out to be a channeler named Hope, only had one Pokémon, a level 23 Gastly. Kadabra took down the ghost with a Shadow Ball, which, despite being the same type as the Pokémon being battled, was super effective. I had always thought that this was a strange quality of ghosts in the Pokémon world.

Behind this woman was an Escape Rope, which I picked up before heading back to the south to go through this floor on the tower. I ran into another channeler, Patricia, who used the same Pokémon as Hope had, a Gastly, but at level 22. Though I didn't have to I battled Carly, the other channeler on this floor to get my Pokémon some experience.

Once I had defeated the trainers on this floor I headed up the next flight of stairs into another, equally foggy, room. I battled all three of the channelers on this floor as well, Laurel, Jody, and Paula, all of them using the same Pokémon, Gastlies. Kadabra managed to grow to level 37 while battling against Laurel's Pokémon. I also picked up an Elixir, a Great Ball, and an Awakening on this floor before heading up another flight of stairs.

It seemed that all of the floors of this tower were going to be thick with fog. I walked around on this floor, battling Channelers Ruth, Karina, Janae who all used Gastlies, and Channeler Tammy who used a Haunter. I also found a strange symbol of light on the floor in the middle of the room. When I stepped into this light my Pokémon were healed. I also picked up a Cleanse Tag in this area of light. After some searching I found a Nugget on this floor as well before heading up to the next floor.

The fog, I knew, was meant to give a creepy, graveyard feeling to the rooms, but now it was just becoming an annoyance. Though the fog wasn't getting any thicker it did make the rooms very humid. On this floor I battled three more channelers, Angelica, Emilia, and Jennifer. I would have mentioned that I had the same name as the one channeler, but her laugh was creepy enough to send me off in the other direction fairly quickly. I picked up an X Accuracy and a Rare Candy before continuing through the floor. Fearow levelled up to level 37 in this floor.

"Be gone..." a strange, creepy voice spoke, sending chills up my spine, "Intruders..."

I was then launched into a battle with a ghost. After some fiddling with my Silph Scope I identified the ghost as a level 30 Marowak.

The Marowak was tough, taking two Razor Leaves to take it out. As the battle ended I thought about the Marowak. I knew it was possible to capture Cubones in the tower, and I wondered if this Marowak was related to them.

"Don't worry," I whispered to the spirit of Marowak, "I'm not going to harm anything. I'm going to help rid the tower of the Team Rocket grunts I know are on the next floor."

I felt the atmosphere change from menacing to relief as I said this. I figured Marowak had heard me.

I went back downstairs and healed my Pokémon using the light on the floor before continuing up to the final floor of the Pokémon Tower. As I had known, this floor was filled with Team Rocket's grunts.

I had no problem knocking out each grunt's Pokémon. Mostly they used Poison types, Zubats, a Golbat, and a Koffing, though a Drowzee, a Rattata, and a Raticate were used also. Venusaur levelled up to level 37 and I switched to Kadabra to finish the rest of the grunts off. As I defeated each grunt they ran off, like all of the other grunts I had fought, except for the ones in the hideout.

Standing at the end of this hallway between the gravestones was an older man.

"Heh?" he said, "You came to save me? Thank you. But, I came here of my own free will."

"But you were being held here by grunts," I pointed out.

"Well, I originally came to calm the spirit of Cubone's mother," he responded, "before I was held up here. I think Marowak's spirit has finally left us. I must thank you for your kind concern. Follow me home, I have something I'll give you."


	46. Pokéflute

New update time! Like? No? Too bad. =P

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

"Jenn," I was standing in the house of Mr. Fuji, the man I had saved. He had insisted I go there to claim a reward, "Your Pokédex quest is one that required strong dedication."

"Er," I responded, "I haven't really been doing much of that..."

Mr. Fuji continued on like I hadn't said anything, "Without a deep love for Pokémon your quest may fail."

"That is true," I said, "But we're not thinking about the same quest. My quest is to defeat Team Rocket. You think it's to complete my Pokédex."

"I'm not sure if this will help you," he said, "with your Pokédex, or with your quest to vanquish Team Rocket, but I'd like you to have it."

Mr. Fuji handed me an odd looking recorder. The mouthpiece was similar, as was the body. The strange part was the barrel, which connected the mouthpiece and the body. It was shaped like a Pokéball, making it much more bulbous compared to a traditional barrel.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, happy to have a musical instrument to play. Music was one of the things I enjoyed most before the Pokémon world became a reality, so it was nice to have a part of it back.

"The flute is said to wake sleeping Pokémon," Mr. Fuji mentioned, "I'm sure that will come in handy, or at least save you money."

I then exited the small house that Mr. Fuji lived in, back into Lavender Town. Now that I had this flute I could get to Fuchsia City. I headed down to Route 12, the closest route to me that had a sleeping Pokémon blocking the path.

I had already defeated the trainers along this route, so I travelled to the south quickly along the boardwalk. Eventually I came across the spot where I had noticed a sleeping Pokémon before. It was still there, though when I thought about it, it didn't make sense. Then again, neither did my rescue of Mr. Fuji. My friends had left to Lavender before I had, so wouldn't they have saved Mr. Fuji?

I tried to figure out some explanation. Maybe Mr. Fuji was captured by Team Rocket after my friends had passed through. All my friends would have gone to Mr. Fuji's house and received the flutes by doing some sort of simple task to help the abandoned Pokémon he cared for. And maybe another Snorlax had come to lay down here after the first one had left.

While my reasoning seemed fairly farfetched it was the best I could come up with, so I stuck with it.

I heard a small laugh from the air beside me from Mew, who had obviously heard my thoughts while I had been contemplating such a pointless detail. She and I both knew that I needed to get used to the fact that the world was strange.

I pulled the PokéFlute out of my bag so I could play the song to wake up the Snorlax. I had no idea how this would work for my friends, but I already knew the song. I had learned it on the piano because I thought it was a pretty melody, and assuming that this was a concert C instrument, like a normal recorder, I could play it pretty easily.

The notes were the same as on a recorder, so easily played through the tune and adding my own fermata on the last note, a nice clear G.

As the last note died away the Snorlax stirred and rolled over onto its side. It then hoisted itself up and made a sound like a roar. It didn't seem happy to have been woken.

The screen from my watch shot out as the Snorlax swung an arm at me. I dodged the arm and threw Kadabra out of his Pokéball. Evidently the Snorlax was like every other wild Pokémon, wanting to attack the trainer before the battle started.

The Snorlax was at level 30, which made it a tougher opponent than any other Pokémon I had faced so far. Two of Kadabra's Psychics dropped it down to just before the red zone, but not before Kadabra was put to sleep by Snorlax's Yawn. I decided that since Kadabra was asleep I may as well try to catch the large Pokémon, though I had no plans to use it on my team.

I threw both of my Great Balls at the Pokémon, not having any Ultra Balls in my bag. Both of them failed to capture the beast. I then threw one of my Pokéballs, which caught it with ease, though now I figured I should move on to the Ultra version.

I took the short walk back up to the Pokémon Center in Lavender Town and healed up my fainted Kadabra and my Venusaur, who also had taken a hit.

My next stop was the PC to send Snorlax to Professor Oak, since I didn't want to use him.

"Oh, hello Jenn," Professor Oak greeted me as the PC stopped ringing, "What Pokémon are you depositing today?"

"A Snorlax," I told him as I put the ball into the slot for transferring. It then disappeared and Oak picked it up on the other end, "If you don't mind my asking, where do you keep all of the Pokémon you get from trainers? Do you keep them in the Pokéballs?"

"Oh, heavens no," replied the Pokémon Professor, "Most Pokémon don't like being confined to Pokéballs for all of their lives, which is generally what happens when someone deposits them. The other Professors, Bill, and I created a place where we could keep the Pokémon in. It's a building that's about the size of a large house, but on the inside is as big as it needs to be."

I stared at the Professor blankly, "But that's impossible. Wouldn't you need to create matter inside of an object? Creating matter is impossible, and if you could actually do so, how could you confine it to one area."

"I have no clue," Professor Oak confessed, "Bill was the one who really did all of the work on it. While he may seem eccentric he has quite the brain."

I shook my head, "Well, whatever," I concluded the conversation with Professor Oak before turning the PC off.


	47. I Simply Looove Fishing!

I'm switching updates to Thursday. I now have choir on Wednesdays.

And no, this isn't the Pokémon I was talking to you about Samantha.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

Now that Snorlax was out of the way I could finally go further along the route, and also finally catch my next Pokémon. I headed out of Lavender, which I hoped would be for the last time, and back onto Route 12, but not before stocking up on some supplies.

I walked past the spot where Snorlax had been sleeping earlier and continued south along the boardwalk until I came across a piece of land with a house, which I entered.

In the house was a fisherman sitting at a table. Upon further inspection that was the only thing in the room besides a trashcan, bookshelf, and trees.

"I'm the Fishing Guru's younger brother," the man sitting at the table said as I was still looking around the room, "I simply looove fishing! I can't bear to go without."

"I guess fishing is pretty fun," I admitted, walking closer to this man.

"Grand!" he exclaimed, "I like your style. I think we can be friends. Take this and fish, young friend!"  
The man handed me a fishing rod, the Super Rod. I thanked the man after he told me to find him a big Magikarp with the Rod. I accepted, though I knew I wouldn't be doing anything of the sort. I would only go fishing for long enough to catch my new Pokémon.

Unfortunately I couldn't catch the Pokémon I wanted until I got to Fuchsia City, unless I wanted to backtrack to an earlier place, such as Cerulean or Viridian City. I decided I couldn't wait, so I used Fearow's Fly to bring me to Viridian City, since I knew the water near Cerulean was inaccessible without Surf. As soon as I arrived in Viridian I walked over to the west and dropped my line in the small pond.

I waited for a minute, my patience still there since the last time I had fished over a year ago. Eventually I saw a shadow swimming toward my hook. I felt a couple of small tugs on the line before a large tug. I knew that whatever Pokémon it was had been securely hooked onto the line. I reeled the Pokémon in. I was lucky today, since the Pokémon I had wanted to catch was staring at me, attached to my fishing rod.

I unhooked the tadpole Pokémon while it slapped me with its tail. It eventually dropped to the ground and my battling screen popped out of my watch. The Pokémon, a male Poliwag was at level 22, which was kind of surprising considering I was in the second town.

I had Kadabra use two Iron Tails on the little blue polliwog, weakening it into the red zone before I threw a Great Ball at it, since it was the only thing I could pick up in Lavender. Today seemed to be my lucky day though, capturing it with the first ball.

I went back to the Pokémon Center to heal my new Pokémon, and then flew to Lavender again. It was already starting to get dark, so I decided to turn in for the night at the PokéCenter in the creepy little town.

After packing my things back up in the morning I headed back out onto Route 12, this time for the last time.

I walked back to where I had left off on my journey, the fisherman's house. There was a trainer running back and forth along the boardwalk here. Though he said he used Electric Pokémon I had Poliwag out first, switching out to Venusaur on the second turn to give Poliwag some experience. The trainer, Rocker Luca, used a level 29 Voltorb and Electrode. They both were easy to knock out.

I continued south and eventually came across a grassy area to the west that was surrounded by bushes and a Cut tree. Inside this area I could see a trainer and an item. I cut down the tree and had Poliwag take a stab Camper Justin's Pokémon. Unfortunately his male Nidoran got a critical hit, knocking out Poliwag in one move. After wiping out his Pokémon with Kadabra I picked up the item, which turned out to be an Iron.

I went back to Lavender Town to heal. Apparently the last time hadn't been my last time. I then headed back to where I had just been and continued on.

Along the route I also fought Fisher Andrew using the switching out strategy between Poliwag and another, stronger Pokémon to make sure he didn't faint again. I also came across another Cut tree, but I knew it lead to a useless area, though it could have a hidden item. I decided to not look for the hidden item and skipped the area.

Route 12 turned into Route 13 as I continued to the south. Along this route I fought Picnicker Alma, Bird Keeper Sebastian, Picnicker Susie, which caused Poliwag to level up twice, bringing him to level 24 before the boardwalk came to an end. I knew this place, the large maze. I was very prone to getting lost in here, but I hoped my good luck from yesterday would continue.

I took the path closest to the water in hopes it would bring me to the exit. As I walked I noticed that the path eventually dead ended, but not before another path to the north opened up.

I took this northern path and ran into a trainer, Picnicker Gwen. Her Pokémon were all fairly easy for my team to take out. Though she wasn't a tough opponent I had to heal Kadabra because of all of the Quick Attacks.

The path to the north quickly turned into the path to the west, which I continued to follow until it turned to the south, running me into another trainer, Bird Keeper Robert. His team of a Pidgey, a Spearow, a Fearow, and a Pidgeotto were easy pickings for Kadabra and his Shock Wave. Both Poliwag and Kadabra levelled up, Poliwag growing to level 25 and Kadabra growing to level 38.

As soon as the battle ended Poliwag's Pokéball began to glow. He was already evolving. I let him out and he changed shape right before my eyes. His legs grew a little in length, his tail disappeared, and he sprouted a couple of arms. Poliwag was now Poliwhirl.

I decided that my Poliwhirl was probably strong enough to take care of himself now, so I taught him some new moves that I had planned for him, Brick Break and Ice Beam, replacing Doubleslap and Bubble, leaving him with Water Gun and Hypnosis, as well as the TMs. I then pondered when I should evolve Poliwhirl. All of the other moves I had planned for him to learn were TMs or HMs, so there was no point in waiting. Then again, if I waited longer he would learn better moves to use before I got the TM I wanted to give him. Getting that TM was still long from happening. After mulling around these ideas I decided to keep him as a Poliwhirl for now.


	48. Oh Look, More Travelling

Sorry this is late. I need to put some reminder somewhere that I'm supposed to update this.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I walked around the trainer I had just fought and continued to take the pathway to the west, since the exit was in that general direction. I, of course, ended up hitting a dead end, so I backtracked and took the first path to the north I came across.

Eventually the path I took led me to the west again, which, again, put me in the correct direction. I battled a bird keeper, Perry, at the end of this western walkway, easily taking out his Flying type Pokémon with Poliwhirl's Ice Beam. Poliwhirl levelled up during this battle.

I continued through the path behind the trainer to the west, leading me to Route 14. I battled another bird keeper, Carter, which levelled Poliwhirl up again. Then I turned to the south, then to the east. I then turned to the south again, and then west, battled Bird Keeper Mitch, then headed south and east again. A final turn to the south finally brought me out of the annoying maze.

Outside of the maze I took on another two bird keepers, Marlon and Beck. Poliwhirl had no trouble knocking their Pokémon out even though he had exhausted all power from his Ice Beam, leaving him unable to use it. I used a Hypnosis and Brick Break strategy. Through the course of these battles Poliwhirl gained another two levels, putting him at level 29.

Now that I was out of the maze I wasn't too keen on going back into it, but I felt like I should go and battle the rest of the trainers to get Poliwhirl up to level 37 to match Venusaur and Fearow.

I only fought four more battles while going back through the maze. Biker Jared, Picnicker Valerie, Beauty Sheila, and Beauty Lola were my opponents, who Poliwhirl had no trouble fighting against. I'd say that the highlight of the battles was when Poliwhirl took out two level 30 Poliwags that were a level higher than he was. After that battle he gained a level though, making him level 30 as well.

Once I had finished off the last trainer on the route I noticed that it was already getting pretty late. The maze seemed to be bigger than I had thought. I decided that I would spend the night out in the tent, though I could fly back to Lavender. It would take too long to get back here tomorrow. I went back through the maze and pitched my tent near the exit in almost pitch darkness.

The next morning I set off to the south along Route 14 and early on ran into another bird keeper, Donald. I figured out that after a night's rest Poliwhirl had the energy to use Ice Beam again. It was probably because they let your Pokémon rest at the PokéCenters, so if you actually let them rest they would heal themselves.

I continued along and ran into yet another bird keeper, Benny. These two routes seemed to be the cool hangout spot for bird keepers of the Kanto region. After defeating this bird keeper Poliwhirl levelled up again, bringing him up to level 31.

For the first time in a while I was challenged to a double battle against twins Kiri and Jan. It was an easy battle for Poliwhirl and Fearow to fight, a Charmander and a Squirtle at level 29. The Charmander was down after two Water Guns. The Squirtle, however, used Protect over and over again, making the battle an annoyance.

I next went west, ignoring the northern path for now, though I would come back to battle the trainers up there if I needed to. There were two paths to take along the western route, Route 15. I chose to cut down a tree and go along the northern part of the route first, and would go along the southern part afterward.

I fought Picnicker Becky, Crush Kin Ron and Mya, and Picnicker Celia and picked up the TM for Rain Dance along this northern area. Poliwhirl also grew to level 32.

I next went through the southern part of the route, fighting against Biker Ernest, Biker Alex, Beauty Grace, Beauty Olivia, Picnicker Kindra, Bird Keeper Chester, Bird Keeper Edwin, and Picnicker Yazmin. Throughout these battles Poliwhirl grew up a few levels to level 36 teaching him Body Slam replacing Hypnosis, and Fearow gained a level to level 38 as well because of the odd whirlwind that hit.

I was now happy about where Poliwhirl was level-wise, so I continued on into Fuchsia City and over to the Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémon up. As I was leaving the Center I bumped into Dana.

"Oh, hey," she said as she stepped out of the doorway, "You're here."

"Yeah," I responded, "When did you get here?"

"Samantha, Paula and I traveled together from Lavender," Dana replied, "We've been here for about a day and a half. Samantha and Paula already left though."

I nodded, though I was a little disappointed. I wanted to battle them again, "Why did you spend so long here?"

"Safari Zone," Dana answered simply, "Both Paula and I wanted a Pokémon from there."

"Have you seen Ashley and Alicia?" I asked.

"No," Dana responded, "Not since Celadon actually. We didn't catch up with them in Lavender."

"Oh," I said, remembering something I had thought about earlier, "Did you have to rescue Mr. Fuji to get the PokéFlute?"

"Nope," said Dana, confirming my suspicions, "But we did have a bit of trouble with waking a Snorlax."

I chuckled, "How did you manage?"

"Mr. Fuji heard our horrible attempts to play the song to wake Snorlax, so he helped us out," Dana explained.

"Well," I said through stifled laughter, "I think I'm off to the Safari Zone myself. There's a Pokémon in there I want."

"How many do you have now?" Dana asked me.

"Four, plus my HM slave," I answered, "I caught a Poliwag after I got the Super Rod."

Dana laughed, "So did I. I also caught a Gastly, which is now a Haunter, and a Scyther. You didn't know I caught a Growlithe earlier as well."

"Wow," I exclaimed, "Full team now!"

"Yup!" Dana announced proudly.

"Any chance you want to evolve your Haunter?" I asked.

Dana thought for a minute, "I'm not too sure. I think I may want to keep him as a Haunter, at least for now. I remember that there were rumours on the internet that Haunter gained experience faster than Gengar."

I nodded, "I'm sure it isn't true, but I remember a similar rumour about Kadabra and Alakazam, which is why I'm waiting until just before the elite four to evolve him. Anyway, it was nice seeing you." I then exited the Pokémon Center.


	49. Safari Zone

I really do need to get better at updating at regular times. Sorry again. )=

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Once I had healed my Pokémon, and had a nice chat with Dana headed off to the Safari Zone. I needed to pick up an item in there, as well as another Pokémon. My first goal though was to get the items I needed to get in the Safari Zone. I would pay to go catch the Pokémon another time.

I entered the Safari Zone building, paid my 500 Poké dollars and entered the Safari. I walked over to the east, then north, avoiding the grass for now. I then entered another area, in which I travelled east. I walked through the patch of grass, and then up the stairs in the cliff. I then took the stairs down the cliff that were just to the west of the ones I had just climbed. Then I travelled north until I was forced to climb another set of stairs, and then descend another set over to the east.

I picked up the item lying on the ground over by the rest house. The item was a Full Restore. Though it wasn't one of the things I was planning to pick up it would probably come in handy some other time.

I then continued my travels through the Safari, this time to the north, then the west, and exiting the area I was in. In this new area I went west and climbed up the second set of stairs I came across, and then descended another set to the south west. Then I headed north, and then east until I came across an item.

The item I was seeing was one of the items I wanted, the TM for Steel Wing, to teach to Fearow. Though it wasted a few precious steps I picked it up and put it in my bag. I also decided to pick up another item, a Protein, as I headed along the northern pathway to the west.

I then turned to the south when the pathway turned in that direction and followed it into the next area.

In this area there was another item I needed to pick up, the Gold Teeth. These teeth belonged to the Warden of the Safari Zone, and if you brought them back to him you'd get something in return. I also collected another item, the TM for Double Team after heading to the west.

Eventually I stumbled upon a house. This was the last place I needed to visit before I caught the Pokémon I wanted, if I had enough steps left to do it in. In this house was a man, along with two computers, four bookshelves, and a whole bunch of boxes.

"Ah! Finally!" the man exclaimed, "You've reached the secret house. Well, then again, I don't know if you're the right person. Would you happen to be Jenn?"

"Yes, actually," I replied, "Why?"

"Your friends left a message for you," he replied, "I was beginning to worry I'd forget it if you took any longer to get here. You were the first person to get here since they left, so I figured you were her."

"Well I am," I said, "Now what was the message?"

"Um," the man said, "Uh... Well this is embarrassing. I've forgotten."

I sighed, "Great."

The man continued to think, then shook his head, "Well, I can't remember for the life of me," he replied, "But I can at least give you the prize for getting here."

The man handed me a blue disc, which I knew contained Surf, a move crucial to get to other places in the world, and also a powerful Water type move, which I would definitely be teaching Poliwhirl.

"Oh," he said, "I remember now," the man exclaimed, "The one said that they're going to catch Articuno now that they had the Surf HM. The other said that it wasn't likely, and asked for your help to make sure...uh...the first girl didn't skip over anything important. I can't remember their names though..."

"Ashley and Alicia," I sighed.

I exited the house and took a few moments to teach Steel Wing to Fearow and Surf to Poliwhirl, getting rid of the much weaker Peck and Water Gun. I then thought for a moment. I didn't need to teach Poliwhirl any more moves until I replaced Body Slam with a TM later, so I gave the Water Stone I had picked up in Celadon to him. He then grew about a foot, making him only a foot shorter than I was now. He also visibly slimmed, though he was still wide in the shoulders. His hands grew as well. Poliwhirl was now Poliwrath.

I now headed down to the water to the south of the house in which I got the Surf HM and dropped the line of the Super Rod into the water, waiting patiently to catch something. After several hooked Pokémon that I threw back I finally hooked the Pokémon I wanted.

The Pokémon's light blue and white, snake like body was unmistakable, a Dratini. I quickly threw a Safari Ball at the level 20, female I had caught with the fishing rod. Unfortunately it broke out of the ball and fled back into the water.

I went through the same, long process, throwing back many Seakings and Goldeens before I finally landed another Dratini. It very well may have been the exact same one, a female at level 20. I again threw a Safari Ball at it, which again failed. This time though the Dratini didn't flee, so I threw another ball. This one failed after shaking three times and then the Dratini fled. I knew this would be a long day.

Eventually I managed to land a Dratini, also female, and also level 20. I wondered if there was another Dratini in this water, or if it was the only one. This time I threw six Safari Balls at the Dratini, all of them failing. I then threw a seventh and watched as the ball shook one, twice, and three times. I then waited to hear the satisfying click, which, after a while of waiting in complete agony over the suspense, it did.

After celebrating my capture of this elusive Dratini I decided to go back out into the area that was attached to this one to wander around in the grass to see if there were any interesting Pokémon, since I hadn't picked out any final member for my team. I figured I may as well since I still had some steps left to waste.

I came across a female Nidoran, which wasn't very interesting. Sure, a Nidoqueen would be an interesting Pokémon, and a good defensive wall, but I figured that another part Poison type wasn't needed, since I already had Venusaur. The next Pokémon I stumbled across did catch my eye though. It was hard not to though when you look like a moving fossilized dinosaur.

A Rhyhorn was what I was looking at. It would certainly make a good Pokémon; except for its many weaknesses. I pondered it for a while as the Rhyhorn looked at me, waiting for me to do something.


	50. Wakeup Call

I've been panicking for the past 24 hours or so. I lost my memory stick. Not a big deal, right? No, it was a huge deal. This story is saved only on my memory stick. Luckily I found it now!

...Wow, is this really chapter 50?

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I decided I was up for the challenge of raising a Rhyhorn, so I threw a Safari Ball at the level 26, male Rhyhorn. Unlike the Dratini, it was an easy catch, being captured by the first Safari Ball.

Now that I had all of the Pokémon to use for my team I decided to just retire from the Safari Zone. There wasn't a point to wandering around anymore, since I wasn't worrying about my Pokédex. Professor Oak already had a ton of new information from me because of Mew.

I went over to the Pokémon Center and swapped Meowth for my new Rhyhorn. I was quite excited to start training him and Dratini. Dratini would be an easy Pokémon to raise in comparison to Rhyhorn, but still difficult because it wouldn't evolve into its final form until level 55.

I went back out onto Route 15 and followed it back to Route 14. There was a part of the route with many trainers on it that I saved for when I caught my new Pokémon. Since Rhyhorn was resistant to Poison types, which I figured all of these trainers would use, being Bikers, I decided to see how he did.

Before I jumped right into battle I decided to take a look at Rhyhorn's moves. The only move that was of any use was Stomp, the other moves: Tail Whip, Scary Face, and Fury Attack were either fairly useless or very weak. I replaced all of his moves, though, with Rock Tomb, Dig, Ice Beam, and Thunderbolt. Though the last two moves I gave him were special in type, which was Rhyhorn's disadvantage I figured that their high power would make up for it. Already, just before his first battle, Rhyhorn had all but one of the moves I wanted for him for his final move set.

Once I was prepared I took on all of the trainers along the western part of Route 14. Like I had predicted, Bikers Gerald, Lukas, Malik, and Isaac all used Poison types. At first Rhyhorn struggled to defeat the Pokémon he was pitted against, especially Grimers, who liked to use Minimize so Rock Tomb became even less accurate. But he managed, and gained two levels, growing to level 28.

I figured I should continue Rhyhorn's training before taking on the Gym leader of Fuchsia City, so I headed out of town in the opposite direction, onto Route 18 to fight the Bird Keepers, Jacob, Wilton and Ramiro, in the patch of grass beside the gatehouse. They were no problem for Rhyhorn who had three super effective moves against the Flying types. He gained another level in these battles.

I went back to Fuchsia City and healed before continuing onto the part of Route 18 that required the Bike. I got onto my Bike once I was through the gatehouse and went along this route, and then up Route 17 to battle more trainers.

Along the route I battled many Bikers: William, Jaxon, Nikolas, Billy and Virgil, and Cue Balls: Corey, Zeek, Jamal, Raul, and Isaiah. Along this route Rhyhorn grew to level 32, Poliwrath grew to level 37, and Kadabra grew to level 39.

I headed onto Route 16, avoided all of the people and went to Celadon City to heal and sleep. Riding uphill all day certainly takes a lot out of you, especially when you have to battle while trying not to slip as well.

The next morning I went back out to Route 16 and fought all of the trainers I had skipped the day before: Bikers Lao, Ruben and Hideo, and Cue Balls Luke, Koji and Camron. Rhyhorn had no problems knocking all of their Pokémon out; accept for one Weezing who used Smoke Screen many, many times so that Rhyhorn ran out of PP for all of his moves.

Rhyhorn was now at level 34, which wasn't quite where my other Pokémon, with exception of Dratini, were at. I was content though, since I knew I could get his levels up in the Fuchsia Gym as well. Dratini, on the other hand, was still at level 20. I figured I would just use a switching out strategy to have her gain levels, since there weren't any trainers around for me to battle.

I decided that it was now time to take on the Gym, so I flew back to Fuchsia and entered the Gym.

I didn't remember this Gym very well from the games, but I knew with some work I would be able to get through it, though it was another maze, which I had trouble with.

I found out soon that the trainers around Fuchsia City weren't a good indication of the levels in the Gym, like other trainers were. The first trainer I battled, Juggler Kayden had a level 38 Hypno, which gave me a ton of trouble.

Because of this huge wakeup call, I decided to do some good, old fashioned grinding on wild Pokémon to get my Pokémon up to a higher level. My goal level was 45, since I figured that would be the highest level Pokémon that Koga had.

I knew it would take a while to get my level 37s, 38s, 34, and level 20 Pokémon up to level 45, but I needed to if I was going to stand a chance against the Gym trainers, even.

I trained for many days, and into the night, only stopping to rest at the Pokémon Center at nights or heal my Pokémon. I headed to bed as late as I could manage as well, to make sure I was getting as much training as I could into a day. This went on for three days, and finally my Pokémon were all at level 40. All I had to do was get them up another 5 levels each.

While it seemed like it wouldn't take a long time, five levels when up as high as my Pokémon were was very hard to do, and took a very long time, especially because the Pokémon I was fighting against were only, at most, level 28.

It took another couple of days, but finally I managed.


	51. Team of Epic Pwnage!

Really, I'd give an excuse, but nothing would be believable. So, er, sorry. Here's a chapter.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

With my newly levelled up team I knew I could take out everyone in the Fuchsia City Gym with no problem. A few things about my team, other than the gain of levels took place as well. Both Rhyhorn and Dratini had evolved, making them Rhydon and Dragonair. Dragonair was also given the TM for Flamethrower and the HM for Surf, making her move set Dragon Rage, Twister, and the two other moves.

I entered the Gym, confident I could take anything that came at me. I proved this by defeating all of the Gym trainers in the Poison type Gym, though it seemed more like a Psychic and Poison type Gym after going through the trainers, the Jugglers: Nate, Kirk and Shawn using the Psychic types, and the Tamers: Edgar and Phil, using the Poison types. Kadabra actually managed to gain a level by defeating all of these trainers.

I went back to heal, though I didn't really need to. I planned on using Rhydon against the Gym leader for the majority of the battle. I returned to the Gym once Nurse Joy handed my Pokéballs back and attempted to go through the invisible maze. After a few failed attempts through it, hitting my head off of the invisible panels multiple times, I made my way to the center of the Gym, where the Gym leader, Koga stood.

"Fwahahaha!" the man in a ninja costume laughed as I approached him, "A mere child like you dares to challenge me?"

"Don't underestimate me," I responded, "It's not the person that's battling."

"The very idea makes me shiver with mirth!" he called to me, though I was standing right in front of him.

"Mirth?" I asked.

The Gym leader didn't bother to explain, continuing to do a monologue, "Very well, I shall show you true terror as a ninja master."

I rolled my eyes, "You're not the one fighting, your Pokémon are!"

"Poison brings steady doom," Koga explained, "Sleep renders foes helpless."

"I'm glad I have Full Heals," I said, growing impatient.

"Despair to the creeping horror of Poison type Pokémon!" the man yelled as we were launched into battle.

Koga's first Pokémon was a Koffing at level 37, which was probably his weakest Pokémon, if I could infer anything from the other Gym battles I had fought. It wasn't too threatening. It used Selfdestruct, but it only did about 50 damage to Rhydon, so it was a useless attack.

Koga then brought out a Muk, at level 39. It was a little more threatening and almost made Rhydon faint by poisoning him. Luckily an Ice Beam froze the Muk so I had the time to heal up my Pokémon. It took a while, but Rhydon managed to knock it out, Muk staying frozen the whole time.

Koga sent out his second last Pokémon, a second level 37 Koffing. I switched out to Poliwrath because I could tell that Rhydon was exhausting his usage of his moves. After training with my Pokémon for such a long time I could now tell when they were getting tired. Poliwrath took out the Koffing with a single Surf.

Koga then sent out his final and strongest Pokémon, a level 43 Weezing. I thought this was going to be a bit more of a challenge, but I was wrong. Poliwrath managed to take it down with two Surfs.

"Humph!" the ninja-Gym leader sighed, "You have proven you worth!"

Our screens disappeared as I replied, "I told you that you shouldn't underestimate me."

"Here!" he responded, handing me a heart shaped badge, "Take the Soul Badge! It'll let you use Surf outside of battle. And take this TM too."

I took the badge and disc from the Gym leader and exited the Gym, not without hitting my face on more invisible walls along the way. I eventually identified the TM as Toxic, which I knew I wouldn't be using.

I went to go heal my Pokémon, and then headed over to the PokéMart to stock up on some supplies before going to a house along the south side of Fuchsia. In this house was a man who seemed to have a hard time talking. This was the Warden of the Safari Zone. I handed him the Gold Teeth I had found in the Safari Zone.

"Thanks you, lassie!" he exclaimed in a Scottish accent, "You're a real lifesaver!"

"No problem," I said, "They weren't anywhere out of the way or anything."

"Don't be so modest," he said, "No one could understand a word that I said, not a one! I couldn't tell anyone about my teeth being missing. I was too ashamed to show my face around the office, even. Let me give you something for your trouble."

The Warden handed me an HM, the HM for Strength. None of my Pokémon would be using it, but in case I would need it some other time I took it so I could give it to my HM slave, which was currently stored with Professor Oak.

It was already getting dark, the Gym taking longer than I would have thought to figure out. Before I turned in for the night I flew to Celadon City so that I wouldn't have to worry about flying there in the morning.

The next morning Mew appeared beside me while we were still in the back room of the Pokémon Center for the first time in a long time.  
"Why are we back here?" Mew asked.

"To get to Saffron City," I replied.

"But why here?" she asked, shivering.

I understood why she was asking, "Mew, we'll be out of here soon. I just need to stop at a house here first."

Mew nodded before disappearing again.

Mew didn't like being back here, that was certain. Why? That was a fairly simple question to ask myself. This was the town that she and I were captured in. She didn't want something like that to happen again. I decided, for Mew's sake, that I would hurry and talk to the person I needed to talk to here..


	52. Relief?

Well, I put out another chapter! Hopefully this'll continue!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

I left the Pokémon Center and walked to the west and entered a tall building beside the Department Store. This house was the Celadon Mansion. On the first floor of this mansion was an older woman with three Pokémon, a Clefairy, a Meowth, and a female Nidoran.

"Hello there, deary," the woman said to me as I entered the room that she was in, "What brings you here?"

"Nothing in particular," I lied.

"Well, that's nice, coming in here and deciding to visit with me," the woman smiled, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied.

The woman made some tea and then handed me a cup. I pretended to take a sip from it then looked at my watch, "Oh, my, I didn't realize what time it was. I have to get going. Do you mind if I take the tea with me, since I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"Yes, that's fine," the elderly woman replied, sounding a little disappointed that her company was leaving, "Don't worry about the cup, I have more than enough even without that one."

"Thank you again," I called as I exited the mansion.

"That was all?" Mew asked telepathically, "Really? You drag me back here to get some tea from an old woman."

"Don't worry," I said, "It'll all make sense shortly."

I walked out of Celadon, heading east. I walked through the very short Route 7 and into the gatehouse.

"Oh, that tea..." I heard off to my left as I walked through the gatehouse, "It looks awfully tasty..."

I turned to the person who had spoken a guard. He looked like the guard back in the gatehouse between Cerulean and Saffron. That guard hadn't let me through, but I knew this one would.

I walked up to the counter that he stood behind and gave him the cup, "You can have it. I'm not going to drink it."

"Huh?" the guard responded, "I can have this drink? Gee, thanks!" The man drank a sip the tea before speaking to me again, "If you want to go to Saffron City... You can go on through. I'll share this tea with the other guards!"

I thanked the guard for granting me passage through the gatehouse before exiting the gatehouse into the large city that awaited me on the other side.

I would have figured that a city this big in comparison to every other city would have many people running around it, going places, doing things. The city that awaited me was much different than that though. The only people out on the streets were people dressed in black, sporting a large red R on their shirts. Team Rocket had taken over this town.

I felt the air beside me get disturbed. I assumed that Mew was shivering again, like she did back in Celadon.

"_Mew,"_ I thought to her, _"We need to get rid of Team Rocket here too. If we don't we won't ever manage to get rid of them permanently."_

"I know," Mew's voice sounded shaky in my head, "But be careful."

"_Of course,"_ I replied to the nervous, invisible Pokémon, _"Like I'll let another grunt capture me."_

"It's not the capture I worry about," Mew replied, "It's the torture... because of me."

"_Mew,"_ I reassured her, _"I know you think that the capture and torture were your fault. Honestly, I would have gone after Team Rocket even if I hadn't caught you. If they had managed to catch me without you being there they would have killed me because I was a useless person who posed a threat."_

"But half of the reason they captured you was because a grunt heard us talking," Mew pointed out, "That wouldn't have happened if you were alone."

"_Believe me,"_ I continued trying to reassure my Pokémon, _"I probably wouldn't have been alone. One of my friends would have been there too, and most of my friends would have talked louder than you did."_

I felt Mew sigh, "I guess..."

"_I know," _I pressed, _"I would probably be dead now if not for you. I'm positive I would have been caught with or without you, even without a friend. I wouldn't have been careful either way, and because of that something would have gone wrong. Giovanni said something about the grunts being illusions to mask Team Rocket's strength, and that I wasn't fighting their strongest forces. I'd think that the man who tortured me isn't a grunt. His uniform was different, and he seemed to have much more authority than a grunt, everything pointed toward him being of a higher rank. Who's to say that there weren't more people of higher ranks there?"_

The tension in the air beside me started to fade; Mew was obviously starting to relax about the situation. I figured that now would be an okay time to bring up another touchy subject revolving around the situation.

"_By the way," _I started casually, making sure to try and wall my thoughts about my dreams with other things, _"Have you decided if you're going to tell Arceus about our capture. I'm sure it would be fairly important information about what to expect."_

The air beside me again felt tense, "No," the reply was short, and sounded almost forced.

"_No, you haven't decided, or no, you aren't going to say anything?"_

"I don't need to say anything," Mew said dully, "I'm sure Arceus already knows. She can sense where everyone and everything in this world is. She knows where I am, and thus can read my mind, since her powers are strong enough."

I was baffled that Arceus could read the minds of anyone, anywhere, and I also pretended to be baffled that Arceus could sense everything as to not tip Mew off that I already knew that. Did that mean Arceus could know what I was thinking about at any moment in time? I quickly got rid of that thought as it could lead back to the dreams.

"She'd have to focus on you," Mew answered my unvoiced question, "to read you r mind. She can't read everyone's mind simultaneously. She can only read one at a time by training her thoughts on one person or Pokémon."

I felt relieved for a second before I put my emotions back into check to not bring up suspicion in Mew.

"Relief?" Mew asked. Of course that one moment of relief did catch Mew's attention, "Why would you be feeling relief?"


	53. Silph

Wow, so after, like, forever, I'm back. I'm so flattered that people actually are still reading this. I've wanted to write for a couple of days now, but I haven't got around to it. Trying to get myself further into the writing mood I logged in. I don't know what made me want to look at my story traffic, but I did. I really just can't believe how many people still read my story! Thank all of you so much!

To reward you guys for being extra awesome people, I'm giving you a chapter that's about double the length. Unfortunately, I'm not starting back up in the most exciting of places, and because I'm a bit out of practice with writing. I'm sorry if this chapter is really boring. I promise you, though, that the next chapter I put out (which should be in a week, I'm trying to commit this time) will be an epic battle against Red, along with some other fun, Pokémon logic stuff if I can find anything.

Again, thanks so much, all of you, for being so amazing!

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

_"Um,"_ I stumbled before pulling myself into an improvisation mindset, _"I don't like having my mind read. It feels a little like a violation of privacy to not know when you're being listened to."_

"I know what you mean," Mew responded.

I had to struggle hard to keep my thoughts away from my last dream, in which Mew's ability was questioned before Mew took off. It would make sense that Mew wouldn't want to be heard by Arceus because of this incident.

I replaced my understanding before it had the chance to surface with fake surprise, "Why would you be worried about your mind being read? Isn't only other legendaries that can use telepathy?"  
"Well," Mew started. I felt a wave of uneasiness from Mew. I could now feel her emotions, I wondered if it was a side effect of having the telepathy connection last for so long without it breaking, "for as long as I can remember Arceus has been keeping a watch over me with telepathy. I've never once had a moment of privacy. It hasn't been so bad until now. Now I don't want her to know I've made a huge mistake that could have killed you, thus causing a severe problem for not only me, but all of the legendaries. But I can only keep that part of my mind walled off for so long before she breaks through."

I could tell that Mew was choosing her words carefully, trying not to reveal too much about herself and the other legendaries. She didn't know that the careful choosing was wasted on me, because I already knew much more than I should have. On the end of this thought I tacked on a 'why bother keeping more from me?' to make it seem like I actually didn't know much about her.

The next series of thoughts that tumbled around in my head were about her last four words, 'before she breaks through'. Did that mean that Mew could break through the barriers I was creating in my thoughts? Could she break through to listen to the secrets I was keeping from here?  
"What exactly are you keeping from me in there?" Mew telepathically replied, hearing mythoughts. She knocked on my head with her paw.

"_Things," _I responded.

"To answer your question," Mew said, now seeming a little more light-hearted than before, "No, I've only managed to break down small mental barriers. What you have in there is kept behind a shield as thick as the earth's crust, and as hard as the body of an Onix. You must have put a lot of work in that baby."

A wave of relief washed over me before Mew added another point after a fairly lengthy silence.

"There is a weaker point though. You generally don't see that unless it was broken through before. Once broken through that part of the mental wall gets weaker. I wonder if Arceus has already broken into your thoughts."

Only one word managed to leak into my thoughts, _"Shit."_

"Oh," Mew said, "I'm sure Arceus isn't too interested in any of your petty human secrets. She was probably just making sure that you had only good intentions. Being the one who brought this world alive, your thoughts are very important."

I again thought quickly and covered my thought up, _"Not that. There are people staring at me."_

It was true; my standing here for however long Mew and I had been communicating for had attracted attention, though neither of us had made any noise. There were a few grunts gathered a fair distance away from us and were staring at me.

"Maybe we should avoid attracting any more attention," Mew suggested.

I agreed and quickly walked over to the Pokémon Center and entered it.

After some more planning between Mew and I through telepathy, while I absentmindedly picked at a plate of fries Nurse Joy gave me for lunch to not attract attention I headed back out of the Pokémon Center and to where Team Rocket was: the Silph Company building.

It was easy to get into the Silph Company building as the guard outside had fallen asleep. I quickly checked to make sure no one else was able to see me before darting into the building, making sure to make as little noise as possible so that I wouldn't wake the grunt.

The first floor of the Silph building was beautiful. It was lined by pretty potted plants and had an enormous, gorgeous fountain in the middle. The floor was also deserted, so I quickly ascended the stairs up to the second floor.

From the top of the stairs on the second floor I walked to the south and into another room, which was being guarded by a grunt. I was expecting him to be a little bit better than the grunts back in Celadon, and he was, but not by much. He used five level 25 Pokémon.

In this room there was another grunt that used two level 29 Pokémon. There was also a scientist who used three level 28 Pokémon. All of these battles were very easy for my over-levelled Rhydon to battle. There were also a few locked doors, but I couldn't do anything about them yet.

There wasn't anything else of much interest on this floor. There was an elevator and a white spot, which I knew was a warp pad. I was going to ignore the warp pads for now and only use the stairs. I did exactly that and went up the next flight of stairs and headed into a hallway that branched out into another hallway to the south.

Along this hallway to the south I found another grunt, who helped me to level both Rhydon and Poliwrath to level 46. I also found a room with a warp pad in a room, and two warp pads down at the southern end of the floor.

I ignored these warp pads and went up to the next floor by stairs.

I was now on the fourth floor of the Silph Company building, but I knew I was far from taking down the force that had taken it over. There were still many locked doors and hidden rooms to go to with warp pads, along with many floors, plus this one, which I hadn't explored yet.

Like I had on the second floor I walked south and into a small room. A grunt awaited my arrival there, but was no match for Venusaur. Once finished with the grunt, I picked up an item off of a table, the TM for Torment. I then walked out into the hallway and followed it south and into another room, though not without battling a grunt first.

The room contained nothing but a warp pad, so I ignored it and walked back over to the stairs to climb up to the next floor: floor five.

On this floor there was another room to the south of the stairs, so I entered it only to find another trainer. This trainer wasn't a grunt or a scientist though, he was a Juggler. This surprised me, but since he was in here and was willing to battle, I battled him. He was no tougher an opponent than the grunts.

This floor also was guarded by two grunts and a scientist, which I took care of quickly. I was almost disappointed that Giovanni hadn't set up a more difficult challenge for me to face in here. But then again, I was only on the fifth floor.

I then climbed the next set of stairs to floor six. I was almost immediately greeted by a grunt, who I beat quickly. It turned out that this grunt, along with another grunt at the southern end of this room, were keeping many of the employees of the company hostage in the room. Along with the two grunts I took out a scientist.

I turned back toward the captured employees after defeating the three Team Rocket peons, "You're free to go now. All of the trainers on the lower floors have already been beaten."

The employees stared at me blankly for a second, then turned back toward each other without a word.

"Uh...do you not understand English? You're no longer being held captive by Team Rocket. You can leave." I told them a second time.

Again, my only response was a few seconds of dead silence and many pairs of eyes staring at me before, once again, the employees turned away.

Though I was thoroughly confused, I just shrugged my shoulders and continued up the next set of stairs. I had grown to stop questioning the logic of the people in this world.

Floor seven was full of rooms I couldn't enter because there were so many locked doors. In the areas I could get to I battled another two grunts and a scientist. I also picked up an item, a Calcium before climbing the next set of stairs.

This floor was also pretty useless, with exception of one grunt. Once I had defeated him all of my Pokémon were at level 46. There was another grunt and a scientist on this floor as well, though they were easy to take care of, like all of the other trainers in this building.

I went through the same process of climbing stairs and battling grunts and scientist, as well as picked up the occasional item for another three floors. By the time I had made it to the top, floor eleven, I had picked up an Iron, a Carbos, a Rare Candy, an Ultra Ball, and a Zinc.

Now it was time to go back through the building and go through the warp pads. I took all of the warp pads in the building that I could get to without being able to unlock the locked doors, and in the process picked up the TM for Focus Punch, and battled three trainers, causing Rhydon, Kadabra, and Poliwrath to level up. I also found the Card Key while exploring with the warp pads. Though you didn't need to go into a room that you could only get to with a warp pad, you did need to use a warp pad to get to it. There was a grunt and a warp pad blocking a path on the south side of a floor. If you get past them by taking the warp pad, then taking the one on the other side back you would find the Card Key.

My next job was to unlock all of the doors and get into those rooms. I again started on floor two and went up from there. By doing this I found a Hyper Potion, a Max Revive, an Escape Rope, a Full Heal, a Protein, an HP Up, an X Special, the TM for Bulk Up, and battled two trainers. I also found a woman who let me rest in a bed to heal my Pokémon and take a much needed rest myself.

Resting in that bed had been a little bit of a mistake, it seemed. I woke up before I was fully rested to the woman who had told me to rest there staring creepily at me, smiling. I decided that maybe going to the Pokémon Centre instead would be a much better idea for some well needed rest.

After healing at the Pokémon Center I headed back into the Silph Company building and took the elevator to floor three, where I had left the warp pad. The warp pad was in the first room to the west of the grunt on that floor. I stepped onto the warp pad and was transported to a room on the seventh floor.

Standing in this room, talking to one of the scared employees was a boy in a red baseball cap, Red.

"Red, what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked up behind him.

Red turned around to face me, "Oh, hi Jenn," he replied, "I'm here to defeat Team Rocket."

"What beef do you have with them?" I asked.

"Nothing really," Red admitted, "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try to stop them. They're an evil group of gangsters, stealing Pokémon for a living."

I nodded, "Well, I guess we need to battle now..."

Red nodded back, "Of course."

Like always, our battling screens shot out of our watches, showing the same screens that we were used to looking at.

I was hoping that I would beat Red so that I could be sure that I defeated Giovanni before he had the chance to. I had a personal vendetta against the head of Team Rocket now, and I was going to get back at him for what he had his grunts do to me. While Red was going through Team Rocket for a fairly noble cause, to stop them, I was bent on revenge, and I wouldn't be stopped. Not by some weakling grunts, and not by a boy with a red had from Pallet Town.


	54. I Think I Just Lost My Lapras

Okay, so it's been a little longer than a week, but at least I'm still putting up a new chapter. That's a step in the right direction.

Being in grade 11 it's hard to find breaks in which to write this fanfiction. I get so much homework and have to study for so many tests that I just don't have time to do anything much. But I wrote this chapter little by little, and that seemed to work fairly well for me.

Thanks again to everyone who still is reading this. I think today I'm going to go back and edit my first few chapters, because they really are atrocious. I'm sure they likely put off many a person who wants to read this story.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Red's team was a stronger version of Blue's team from when I battled him in the Pokémon Tower with Dana. He started with a level 37 Pidgeot. I was feeling a little twisted that day, so I decided to send out Venusaur against it. I knew that Venusaur, though he was weak to Pidgeot, could easily take down the bird. Venusaur did struggle a little bit, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Eventually the Flying type Pokémon fainted.

His next Pokémon was a Growlithe. I sent out a neutral Pokémon to its typing, Fearow. I mostly used Fearow because she hadn't battled in a while. It didn't take long for Fearow to knock out the dog-like, Fire Pokémon.

Third, Red sent out an Alakazam. I put out Poliwrath, mostly to challenge myself. I knew he was weak to the Psychic type, but it was certainly not outside of my Pokémon's power to deal with. Red was too concentrated on raising Alakazam's stats to get any damage on Poliwrath before the Alakazam fainted.

Against his Venusaur I sent out Rhydon, again as a challenge. I managed to avoid the bulk of the damage it dealt out by using Dig, to escape half of the attacks Red had planned against my Pokémon. Rhydon was weakened by quite a bit, but he managed to pull through and defeat the Venusaur.

I sent out Dragonair against Red's last Pokémon, a Gyarados. I sent her out for the same reason I sent Fearow out, she hadn't battled in a while. Just for fun I did a battle of the Dragon Rages, since that was all Red seemed to tell his Pokémon to use. Dragonair was faster and had more HP, so she won the little challenge I set out for her and defeated Red's last Pokémon.

Red looked completely shocked when our battle was finished, "You...you're quite strong..."

"I'm not the strong one," I replied, "I'm sure you could beat me in an arm wrestling match. It's my Pokémon who deserve the credit." I was getting tired of pointing out that my Pokémon's strength was their own, not mine.

"But you made them how powerful they are," Red responded.

"Without the potential they showed without me, before I had caught them, they wouldn't be where they are," I pointed out, "If I had figured they were weak when I encountered them out in the world I wouldn't have caught them."

Red thought about this for a while before shaking his head, "You do have a point there. I wouldn't have caught a Pokémon that I knew I couldn't have done anything with."

"Right," I said, growing eager to get to Giovanni, to defeat him, "Now if you'll excuse me," I said, "I'm going back to the Pokémon Center to heal, then I'm going to battle Giovanni."

"I'll let you to it," Red announced, "I know that you'll definitely be able to take him down. And I think you should talk to this employee at some point." Red recommended.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, though a little confused, before stepping onto the warp pad to get back to the elevator.

I returned to the spot where Red and I had battled. I remembered that he suggested I talk to the employee in this room.

"You're here to save us?" he asked, "Thank you so much! I'd like to give you this to thank you properly."

The man handed me a Pokéball. When I took it from him it didn't change into another item, it stayed as a Pokéball.

"It's a Lapras," he told me, "It's apparently a good swimmer. And if you don't want to use it you can probably use the data for your Pokédex."

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "I'd love to take it." As I said that the Pokéball disappeared out of my hand. I looked down at my hands, stunned, "Um...I think I just lost my Lapras."

"I think it was automatically sent to the PC," the man explained, "If you have six Pokémon with you that will happen."

"Oh," I was very confused about how that worked, but I didn't take the time to ask, because I figured that the explanation would be long. I didn't want to waste any more time.

I walked away from the man, thanking him again for his generosity before stepping onto the southern warp pad, which led me into a hallway.

Along this hallway a trainer awaited me. He was dressed in the same uniform as all of the other grunts, which would have made him indistinguishable from any others. I recognized him though, because of the spiky, blue hair sticking out of his hat. This was the man that Giovanni had ordered to watch me while I was contained in the cell, and also the man ordered to torture me. And, he was the man I had tricked into letting me out.

I felt Mew tense beside me, though she was invisible to the man. I could tell Mew was scared, but I was confident. While I knew the power of this man, I didn't know the power of his Pokémon. I figured they were probably pretty weak, like any other person who worked in Team Rocket, with the exception of Giovanni.

"You," the man hissed, matching his snake-like voice. Apparently he recognized me as well.

"You," I called back, trying to imitate his voice, and failing miserably. I figured my dad would have to be a snake, or some sort of reptile to sound the same as this man.

"Because of you I was demoted," he continued in his menacing, hissing tone.

"Because of you I had my hand was broken, my flesh was cut from head to toe, and I looked like one giant bruise," I retorted, trying to sound more level headed than I felt, "And then I let you escape, unharmed from the hideout. I'd say we're far from even. I will offer the same deal, you let me pass and I leave you alone again, though I desperately want to rip you limb from limb."

"Not this time," the man spat, "You'll pay."

I snorted, "I'll pay. Pay for what, a small problem, a demotion, in exchange for a world of hurt and trauma? I think not. You'll be the one to pay."


	55. Second Thoughts

Hello again! Guess what I found while I was cleaning out random folders on my laptop? I found chapters of this story that I had written! There was a bit of an overlap in content (the chapters started after 52), but I got rid of that. So, this is a chapter from that secret stash of chapters! =D

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Our battle screens popped out of the watches on our wrists as we launched ourselves in a battle filled with rage; both of us bent on revenge towards the other.

I sent out Venusaur before the snake-like man sent out his first Pokémon, a Cubone. His choice was probably not thought through, like mine. I had sent out Venusaur because it was the first Pokéball I reached on my belt.

The Cubone was easy for Venusaur to knock out, since it was not only a lower level than he was, but was also weak to Venusaur's two attacking moves. One Razor Leaf was all it took to get through the first of this evil man's team.

His next Pokémon was going to be a Drowzee, and my screen prompted me to change Pokémon. I did, and switched over to Kadabra. One Shadow Ball from my over powerful special attacker knocked the Drowzee out.

His last Pokémon was his strongest, a Marowak. Though it was evolved, and at a higher level than his other Pokémon Venusaur, who I had switched back to, took it out just as easily as he had taken out the Cubone earlier. Venusaur also managed to level up.

It seemed that Giovanni had not given even this man, who I assumed was his right hand man, his most trusted grunt, any good Pokémon. All of the grunts in this Team were given very weak Pokémon. I wondered what kind of mindset would allow someone who controlled the most devastating force in Kanto to make a decision like that. Maybe Giovanni wasn't as controlled as I thought. Maybe he was going insane, though it seemed impossible that the stoic man from the hideout could be anything but calm and collected.

I returned my attention to the man who had been turned into the bane of my existence by a man who may or may not be insane. Was it really his fault that anything had happened to me? No. Giovanni was to blame for my capture and torture, not this peon.

The grunt stared at me through eyes that betrayed his true emotion. This was now a broken and defeated man. I knew this was because of me, though not because of the battle. I could tell that this man had worked by Giovanni's side for a long time based on the dedication this man showed toward his leader. My escape had stripped him of all of his hard work to be a favourite of his boss, as he had told me before our battle. This man had lost everything because of me, and that's why he had wanted to, needed to, defeat me. To regain all he had lost.

For once, I questioned my own sanity. Through my rage earlier I couldn't see things that were right in front of my face. I couldn't see that, through my taking out Team Rocket I was destroying lives. The grunts who weren't as important as this man could go off and dedicate themselves to some other work once Team Rocket was through, but men like this man would be stuck in a world of defeat and loss for the rest of their lives. Without the work they were currently doing, people like the broken man before me would probably go off to do things worse than simple thieving missions.

Was I really doing the right thing by trying to completely destroy Team Rocket, or was I making a mistake? Would my heroics be in vain because of these people?

I felt Mew's presence in my mind, hearing everything I had just thought. What she had heard seemed to sink in a little.

"Jenn," Mew said in my head, "Whether it's the right thing or not for the future, I can't be sure. What I do know is that if we get rid of Team Rocket now the keystone, keeping this organization together will be gone. We can't know if these grunts will continue on after their leader is destroyed. All we can hope is that it won't. It's our only chance to save Arceus, and thus the whole world of Pokémon."

I thought about what she had said and retreated my thoughts back into my walled up area. I had been practicing thinking in the moment behind this wall. While it was difficult I knew I could attempt to, and I needed to. My mind was in a whirl with what Mew had just said, but it all made sense. In my first dream Arceus said that whatever the legendaries were guarding was of great importance to her. Later she had told Jirachi that if Team Rocket destroyed it she would be destroyed. But now, Mew made a connection for my brain that it hadn't made before. Arceus had created the world, so destroying her would mean destroying the world.

"_You mean," _I thought to Mew, _"That this thing that you said you needed to guard is Arceus' life?"_ I needed to confirm my suspicions.

"Basically," Mew responded, "It's not quite her life, but in essence it is."

I snapped myself out of the state of doubt I had been in before, _"Then you're right. It's our only chance. If there are any repercussions, screw them. We can get rid of those too."_

I felt Mew's spirits lift as well, "Great, now maybe we should go and do exactly that. Take out Giovanni."

I nodded, and then looked back at the man with the blue hair and snake-like voice, "I'm sorry. I've caused more problems for you than I had thought. I guess we're more even that I had thought."

The man was still completely broken and not able to respond, but I hoped he had heard me. I had no beef with this man, but I did with his boss. This man had done nothing but follow Giovanni's orders, and that wasn't exactly his fault.

I had now redirected my rage at the proper target, the one who had actually caused me to be tortured, the one who had made Mew paranoid; Giovanni.


	56. End

Sorry to get anyone's hopes up. I know that we aren't supposed to use chapters as an announcement, but I feel like, with how many people have favourited and have alerts on this story I'd give you guys an update.

I will not be continuing this story. Frankly, it's tiring, and a very tired idea as well. Heck, it's been something like three and a half years since I came up with it. I really am just not feeling it anymore. The pokemon game story line really isn't the greatest thing to make a fanfiction of in the first place anyway...

So I'm very sorry to anyone who actually enjoyed reading this fanfiction, and thank you to everyone who read this fanfiction! I can't believe that it ever managed to grow the way it did.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon, along with any people, places or things from it are not mine, nor do I claim it to be. The only thing I do own is myself and the dream this all started from.**

* * *

Fin.


End file.
